Ryan's Lucky 9
by writingangel13
Summary: Harper Lewis is a smart, sassy, 19 year old who goes into the army looking for an escape from her family. she is afraid to trust anyone at first, but soon she finds companionship with her new squad. M just to be safe.
1. The Fight

Author's note!

i do not own any of the saving private ryan charachers, only the ones i make up for this story. thanks for reading! please review!

Captain John Miller stood staring over Omaha Beach. The ocean dyed crimson, and the blood soaked sand seemed to make all the dark bodies stand out eerily. He let out his breath through clenched teeth as he struggled too get his hand to stop shaking. He took a swig from his canine, but most of the water spilled down his sweaty uniform. Not that he really cared. Suddenly he jumped hearing Lt. Colonel Anderson yelling his name.

"Captain Miller!"

Miller turned away from the disheartening scene in front of him and to the grandpa-faced old man, who had earned everyone's respect by just baring the title of Lt. Colonel.

"Miller, I have an especially daunting task for you and a squad of your choosing," he said coming to a slow stop in front of Miller.

"Yes sir?" said Miller taking his helmet off out of respect for his commander.

"This mission is straight from the top, John," he said with a careful tone.

"Yes sir?" said Miller again. "What is it?"

He gave Miller a hard look then said, "A Private in 101st airborne division named Private Francis Ryan had 3 brothers."

"Had sir?" Miller asked quietly.

"Yes. They died and Private Ryan has a golden ticket home."

Miller nodded knowingly. He never had brothers, but he had a mother and knew what his mother would feel if he died, so he felt for Ryan.

"How many Rangers do I get?" asked Miller.

"Get a technical sergeant, and 6 men."

Miller took a quick headcount then said, "Sir squads are normally made up of 9 men aren't they?"

At that a small smile inched its way across the Lt. Colonel's face.

"Yes," he said. "I have your last man…"

Miller nodded, but looked confused at the Colonel's expression. He noticed and said, "You'll see Miller. You'll see."

He led Miller across the base the Americans had set up overlooking the beach. When they were about halfway to the Colonel's base of operation, men stared yelling and some were yelling 'fight, fight, fight!'

"Oh no…" said Lt. Colonel. "Miller, come on!" He started to run.

The man moved fast for one of the oldest men on the entire beach. Miller was right behind him as the Colonel ran to the big group of men gathered. "Break it up!!" yelled the Colonel and other ranking officers.

There was a tall, muscular, soldier getting the crap beat out of him by a slighter, smaller soldier. The taller soldier got in a good punch in the chest which seemed to stop the other man for a few seconds, but he came back with a vengeance. He seemed to fly across the small open space between them and threw a few good punches before the tall man elbowed him in the ribs doubling him over.

As the fight continued, Miller wasn't surprised to see most of the Charlie company was in the circle of yelling men, and again not to his surprise, Richard Reiben, Stanly Mellish, and Adrian Caparzo were right in front. They were cheering like the rest until they saw Miller. Caparzo saw him first and immediately jumped into the circle, grabbing one of the men's arms.

"Caparzo what are you doing?!" yelled Reiben accompanied by a chorus of other men annoyed that Caparzo was disturbing the fight.

Caparzo didn't have time to answer because the soldier who's arm he grabbed elbowed him in the nose making blood pour out. At that moment Reiben, Mellish and half the Charlie company decided that they didn't want an all out riot so they dove in to help. In a few seconds they had both men subdued. The tall, muscular man looked considerably worse with a bloody nose, split lip and a bruise already forming around his eye and cheek.

While Reiben was having no trouble holding the tall man back, Mellish and Caparzo were having considerable problems holding the short soldier back."Let me go!" he yelled in a somewhat feminine voice. "I'm gonna rip his balls off!"

"Easy soldier!" yelled Mellish. "Reiben, a little help?"

Reiben glanced at the tall man. "Go get cleaned up."

The soldier nodded but as he turned to leave, his opponent yelled, "Wait! I want you to see who beat the shit out of you!" The soldier turned back as the short man wrenched his arm free of Mellish's grasp. The thing that happened next surprised everyone but Lt. Colonel Anderson. The Private pulled his helmet off letting beautiful, long, straight, black hair fall around his shoulders.

All the men let go of the women like she had some sort of contagious disease. Her hair fell to her lower back and it looked so thick, the men wondered how it all fit into her helmet. Her crow black hair contrasted sharply with her piercing blue eyes that looked like they were staring straight through the tall soldier she had been fighting and winning against a few seconds ago. He, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode.

Now it was Reiben who was having the problem holding the soldier back. At that moment the Lieutenant decided to step in."Private, take a walk," he said dismissing the tall, bruised man. When he didn't move, he Lieutenant glared at him and said, "Leave before the only thing you will be doing is scrubbing this entire beach with a toothbrush!"

The private glared once more at the 5"7' woman in front of him, then turned and shoved his way though the crowd.

"That goes for everyone here!" he yelled.

The men quickly dispersed until only the Lieutenant, Miller, Reiben, Mellish, Caparzo and the woman were left. The Lieutenant glared at the three male privates. "That goes for all of you too."

They glanced at their Captain then turned and walked away toward their gear. Lt. Colonel Anderson turned back to Miller who was looking over the woman quizzically.

"Meet your 9th private, Miller," he said smiling.

Miller turned to him, his eyes wide. "But sir she is… well…"

"A woman," finished the Private.

"She isn't just a woman, Miller. She is good with her fists and she's a damn good shot, and I'm sure she would love to assist you in finding John Ryan," he added the last part and glanced at her.

She nodded then turned back to Miller.

"I'm Private First Class Lewis. Harper Lewis. B.A.R. gunner/ sharpshooter sir," she said. She seemed pleased with herself.

"Ok," Miller said throwing a glance at Lt. Colonel Anderson who laughed.

"It will be fine Miller. She'll fit right in with your men."

Miller scoffed and said "Yes sir," as he saluted him and turned and walked toward his team. Lewis did the same thing then fell into step next to Miller. She kept up easily despite her short stature.

He glanced down at her out of the side of his eyes. She was really beautiful and it was an odd thing to see her in such a terrible, war torn country side. She had high cheekbones, and full lips that curved up in the corners. This made her look somewhat comical since it looked like she was smiling all the time. Her eyes were bluer than he had ever seen, but light blue rather than sapphire. She noticed him and said, "So is your squad-"

"Accepting?" Miller asked finishing her sentence.

She laughed and said, "Yes sir."

"Well no. Not particularly. They actually like to keep their group small."

"Great," she said glaring at her feet.

"That doesn't mean its impossible to be part of our squad. Its just going to be… a challenge."

A smile spread across the private's face. "That I can deal with," she said glancing at her new commanding officer. He allowed a small smile to grace his futures, then said, "I need to go get a new translator. His name is Corporal Timothy Upham. He-" but Lewis interrupted him with a sigh. She immediately realized her mistake and said, "sorry sir."

"You know Upham, private?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Um… yes sir," she said unsurely.

Miller waited. "Did you want to tell me about it?"

Lewis hesitated then said, "Upham is my brother in law. He married my sister." She looked up at Miller unsure. Miller sighed and said, "Reiben is going to have a field day with this. Horvath! Get over here!"

The slightly overweight Technical Sergeant came to Miller quickly.

"Yes sir?" he asked doing a double take at Lewis.

"Mike we have a new mission, and Lewis is assigned to come with us," he said indicating Harper with a nod. "Take her to wade and get her cleaned up. We are taking Wade, Mellish, Caparzo, Reiben, Jackson, you and Harper. Go get them ready."

Then the captain was gone back into the crowd of people to find Harper's brother in law. She

glanced up a Horvath and said, "So the Captain said the squad isn't really all that-"

"Accepting?" finished Horvath.

"Yes, actually…" she said smiling.

Horvath smiled down at Harper then looked back at the 5 men sitting in a group across the field. He sighed and said, "Oh Reiben is going to have a field day with this."


	2. FUBAR

Harper smiled at the sergeant then followed his gaze to the men sitting in a small, desolate circle. They were away from other groups but they were by far the loudest. She heard a man with a harsh Brooklyn accent's voice rise above the rest as he told a story filled with profanity and women. Had it been 6 months ago when she was in basic, Harper would have turned bright pink and got that awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach, but now that she heard that kind of talk just about

everywhere she went, it didn't bother her.

Sarge glanced one more time in Harper's direction then yelled, "Wade!"

One of the quieter soldiers glanced up and upon seeing the blood smeared across Harper's face, jumped up and came over. Harper was surprised he didn't even look at her twice. He seemed only to be worried about her heath rather than her gender.

"What happened?" he asked taking Harper's arm and leading her to the group of men.

"Remember that fight a few minutes ago?" Reiben asked Wade. "She won."

Wade nodded, either not catching, or not caring that the Brooklyn boy had said _her. _He pulled out a gauze pad and started cleaning the drying blood off her split lip."How do I look, doc?" Harper asked, fully expecting him to look up at her amazed at her feminine voice, but again he did nothing out of the ordinary.

"I've see worse," he said moving onto a gash above her left eye. "I would love to see the other soldier."

Harper smiled and Horvath dropped to one knee in front of the men.

"Boys we have a new mission, and a new squad member." He glanced around while his meaning hit all the men. Reiben was the first to speak.

"Hold up," he said raising a hand. "You want her to come with us?"

Horvath glared at him.

"I didn't assign her to this team. Lt. Colonel Anderson did. Is this going to be a problem, Reiben?"

"No sir. I just don't think this is a good idea. I mean, I don't want to have to protect her and try to concentrate on the-"

"Protect? I sorry maybe you missed that fight earlier," Harper cut in sharply.

"Oh sweetheart, that was just a stupid private without a gun. Have you actually ever been on a mission?" asked Reiben his tone belittling.

"I made it up the fucking beach didn't I?" she asked. "That's probably more than most of Company C did."

"Listen here you-"

"Reiben!" shouted Horvath. "Both of you knock it off! Lewis is coming on this mission weather you like it or not, and it would be a lot better for all of us if you two would just get along!"

Reiben glared at the woman and she returned his glare. Hers seemed more chilling because of her striking blue eyes.

"Fine," said Reiben after a second.

Harper just nodded. At that moment the Captain returned with her brother in law. Harper rolled her eyes. He looked just as afraid as he had been in basic training, and even though he was almost 3 years older than she was, he looked like a small child clutching a toy gun to his chest. When he saw her his eyes lit up, but he said nothing because the Captain was in the process of introducing him.

"Men, this is Timothy Upham. He is our new translator."

The men looked at him with open amusement on their faces.

"Great," said Mellish to Reiben. "Another one to protect."

Reiben and Caparzo snickered but Harper glared at Mellish. She would have gotten up had it not been for Wade's hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about them," he said quietly. "They just like to try to get a rise out of you. That's how they are."

"Great," she said. "Are you like that?"

He smiled, his dark eyes sparkling as he concentrated on her bloody fist.

"Not normally."

She smiled too just as Miller said, "Ok men… and woman… Lets move out!"

They got up, pulled their gear on, and made their way out of camp. The group fell into their normal formation which was thrown off by the addition of the 9th woman. Miller noticed this quickly and gave new formation orders.

"Reiben take point; Horvath right flank; Jackson left flank; Caparzo behind Horvath; Mellish behind him; Lewis flank Jackson; Upham stay in the middle with Wade."

Caparzo whistled referring to his place behind Horvath and Mellish laughed. They walked for a few minutes in silence, listening for the high pitched whine of artillery shells, or the 'ping' of gunfire in the distance. Harper used these few minutes of peace and quiet to study the squad.

Miller and Horvath were talking quietly about where they were headed. Harper noticed that the map the captain was holding was shaking. She then let her eyes range over to Reiben, who was in front of everyone, casually swinging his rifle back and forth, looking for the enemy. She followed the line back to Caparzo's large form lumbering along across from her. He was looking across the horizon with a far away look in his eyes. Mellish was behind Caparzo. He was in the process of taking a long drag of his halfway gone cigarette. She watched the end glow red…

"_What is it Harper? Do you want some?" asked her father._

_Harper shook her head violently trying to make her drunk father understand. _

"_Oh come on…" he said strolling over to the 6 year old girl. "It makes you calm. Then it will be easier for you to… you know-"_

_He reached out and stroked her knee pulling her nightgown up as he went._

"_Don't worry honey… it will be-"_

"Lewis!" It was Miller.

"Yes sir," she said wiping sweat from her cheek.

"Pay attention, Private."

"Sorry sir."

"He asked if there was anything you wanted to tell your new squad," said Reiben from the front of the formation.

"Oh," Harper said. "No. Nothing sir."

"Nothing at all?" asked Mellish. "Like how you have such a nice right hook?"

Harper took a breath remembering herself 13 years ago, and the day she learned how to punch; and shoot. She recovered her composure quickly and said, "I was just born with it I guess."

From the front of the line Reiben snorted, which made Harper's temper flare, but she said nothing. They all became silent. Harper glanced at her brother in law who looked positively terrified.

"Tim, you alright?" she asked.

He jumped at his name and said, "Oh yah. I'm good. Perfect." Harper nodded and turned back to stare blankly off into the trees. Upham then decided to try to make conversation. He slowed down so he was next to Mellish who was looking out over the field. Upham tapped his shoulder, which was the complete _wrong_ thing to do.

"Hey!" said Mellish irritably.

Thinking Mellish was being nice, he said, "Oh hey," but Mellish continued angrily.

"You want your head blown off you fancy little fuck? Don't ever touch me with those little rat claws again. Get the fuck back in formation," he said then turned away to look out at the open field.

Upham didn't take the hint. After a pause he said, "I was just wondering where you were from."

Mellish turned and glared back at him making Upham move up the line to Caparzo.

"Caparzo?" he asked making sure he got his name right.

"Hey drop dead Corporal," he hissed taking a drag off his cigarette. Upham nodded, not surprised by the private's general rudeness.

Harper glared at Caparzo. She didn't really like Tim, but she didn't want the squad to be mean to him either. Before she had a chance to say anything though, Caparzo continued.

"And another thing, every time you salute the captain, you make him a target for the Germans. So do us a favor and don't do it. Especially when I'm standing next to him, kapish?" he asked.

Upham nodded. "Yeah, kapish…" he said stepping further into the center of the formation.

Harper almost said something to Caparzo but Wade beat me to speaking. "Corporal, what's your book about?"

"Oh. Its supposed to be about the bonds of brotherhood that develop between soldiers in war," he answered almost hitting Wade in the back of the head with his rifle.

Everyone broke out into laughter. Even Harper cracked a small smile. Upham had never had a real friend in his life. Besides her sister, but she didn't really even like him. However she did like the money his job got him.

"Brotherhood?" said Caparzo mockingly. "What do you know about brotherhood? Get a load of this guy, fish," he said to Mellish. "Why don't you go bug Lewy."

"Lewis," Harper corrected.

"Whatever," said Caparzo smiling.

"I already know her," said Upham in such a way that it made it sound creepy.

All the men, including the Captain turned to give him an odd look."What?" he asked.

"He's my brother in law," Harper said feeling the heat of embarrassment inch its way up into her face.

"Oh so you know little Upchuck?" asked Mellish smiling at Harper.

"Upham," he corrected quietly.

Reiben who was clearly annoyed with this topic decided to change the subject.

"So you want to explain the math of this to me? I mean where is the sense in the 8 of us risking our lives to save one guy?""There are 9 of us smart ass," Harper said glaring at him.

He turned around and counted then said, "Nope I only see 8 soldiers and one little girl."

Harper's temper flared again but the tall, sharpshooter who hadn't spoken until right then spoke. "You really need to learn when to shut up, Reiben," he said in his southern drawl.

Harper glanced up at him, a shadow of a smile crossing her face. '_So they aren't all pigs,' _she thought.

"Anybody want to answer that?" asked the captain like the exchange between Reiben and Harper hadn't taken place.

"Reiben, think about the poor bastard's mother," said Wade as we crested the top of a hill.

"Hey doc, I got a mother. You got a mother. Sarge has got a mother. I mean, shit. I bet even the captains got a mother." He glanced back at Miller who just smiled. "Ok well maybe not the captain, but the rest of us got mothers."

Upham piped up next. "There's not a reason why except to do and die."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. What is that supposed to mean corporal? We are supposed to die is that it?"

"He's talking about our duty as soldiers," I said to the idiot walking across from me.

Then Miller picked up. "We all have orders and we have to follow them, and that supersedes everything including your mothers."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Upham glancing around awkwardly.

"Even if you think the mission is FUBAR sir?" asked Reiben.

"Especially if you think the mission is FUBAR," said Miller.

"What's FUBAR?" asked Upham.

I almost laughed out loud. Everyone knew hat FUBAR was, weather you were a General or a Corporal.

"Oh its German," said Mellish laughing.

"I've never heard of that…" said Upham confused.

I shook my head smiling. This mission was going to be interesting.

As they were all silently laughing at Upham's stupidity, Jackson spoke up.

"Sir I have an opinion on this matter."

"Well by all means share it with the squad," said Miller. Harper could tell he was amused.

"Well its my way of thinking sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military recourses."

Harper was stunned at all the huge words that were strung together in that sentence.

"Yeah go on," said Miller. Though she could not see his face, Harper could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, it seems to me, sir, that God gave me a special gift, made me a fine instrument of warfare," Jackson said raising one hand to the sky.  
"Reiben, pay attention. Now, this is the way to gripe. Continue, Jackson," Miller said excited where this conversation was leading.  
"Well, what I mean by that, sir, is... if you was to put me and this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile of Adolph Hitler with a clear line of sight, sir... pack your bags, fellas, war's over. Amen," said Jackson.

Harper nodded in agreement, but no one saw her. Not to be swayed off of his topic, Reiben continued, and not to anyone's surprise, he used a snide comment.  
"Oh, that's brilliant, bumpkin," he said to Jackson. "Hey, so, Captain, what about you? I mean, you don't gripe at all?  
"I don't gripe to you, Reiben. I'm a captain. There's a chain of command. Gripes go up, not down. Always up. You gripe to me, I gripe to my superior officer, so on, so on, and so on. I don't gripe to you. I don't gripe in front of you. You should know that as a Ranger."

Miller sounded almost irritated. Not deterred at all, Reiben continued.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but uh... let's say you weren't a captain, or maybe I was a major. What would you say then?"  
"Well, in that case... I'd say, "This is an excellent mission, sir, with an extremely valuable objective, sir, worthy of my best efforts, sir. Moreover... I feel heartfelt sorrow for the mother of Private James Ryan and am willing to lay down my life and the lives of my men - especially you, Reiben - to ease her suffering," said Miller expertly shutting Reiben up.  
"He's good," chuckled Mellish.  
"I love him," said Caparzo making a kissy face a Mellish.

Harper rolled her eyes. "Men," she said to quietly for any of them to hear. They were finished with their discussion about Private James Francis Ryan just as it started pouring down rain. It had been almost 3 hours since the squad set out from the beach, and they were almost to the first bombed out village Miller thought Ryan might be in, when Mellish asked the question Harper had been fearing since she became part of this group.

"So Lewis. Tell us about yourself."


	3. The Past

The hand that rested on her sniper rifle started to sweat just thinking about her past. Harper hadn't talked about her childhood to anyone since the doctor that found out what was happening to her when she was 6. No one seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was so she said, "What do you want to know?"

"Oh where you grew up, why you decided to sneak into the army, why you picked a fight with a soldier 3 times your size. The normal stuff," said Caparzo laughing.

"Flagstaff, to get away from my family, he looked like he was in need an ass kicking," she said answering all 3 questions at the same time.

Caparzo looked lost for words. He thought that would keep her talking longer.

"Care to elaborate on any of those points?" asked Mellish.

"Nope," she said staring off into the tree line.

"Come on," persisted Caparzo. "What about your childhood? How was that?"

Harper shot him an icy glare. "Fine," she lied.

"Come on," said Reiben who had been listening carefully. "We are going to be your new squad and everything. That pretty much makes us family doesn't it?"

Harper could tell the difference between heartfelt curiosity, and mockery.

"So far you've been pretty good compared to my real family. At least you haven't-," she said under her breath. Wade and Jackson both heard her and turned. They had both heard the last part of her sentence as '_at least you haven't raped me.'_

They looked at her, concern written on their faces. Harper realized she had been too loud and her face turned red again. She pulled her helmet down over her eyes and looked back to the open field, away from their worried faces. She knew, as a doctor, Wade should be worried, but Jackson had no reason to be concerned, unless he was a normal human being, unlike the rest of the men in her squad.

Wade and Jackson glanced at each other. It was easy to see what the other was thinking. '_We will talk to her later.'_

As they kept walking, Reiben persisted.

"Lewis, you don't really expect us to protect your ass if you can't tell us anything about yourself. You need to-"

"Reiben, shut up."

Everyone looked up surprised to see Wade speaking. He never got into confrontations with anyone, especially the young B.A.R gunner. Reiben stared at him confused.

"I was just-" Reiben started, but Wade interrupted.

"Just shut up."

So Reiben did, and that ended the conversation about Harper's past; something she was glad for. She knew the topic would defiantly come up again, but hopefully not for a while.

As the rain continued to pour, and the ground got slippery, they began to hear the 'pop' of shots in the distance. The Captain signaled for them to run. They were moving to fast to be cautious of where they were stepping, and Upham tripped several times. By the time they reached the village, they were all covered in thick mud and branches that caught on them as they were running.

Shots were ringing out everywhere and people were yelling in German. Miller motioned for the squad to get behind a wall a safe distance from the fighting. He got in front and yelled, "Thunder!"

They all held their breath waiting for the response from the American troops.

"Flash!" someone yelled from across the open square.

"Upham follow Horvath. Reiben, Jackson, Caparzo, Lewis, Wade, go," said Miller quickly.

They ran out into the square in that order. They stayed low as to not attract the German's attention. As they crouched behind the corner of a building for a few seconds, Caparzo turned to Harper and asked, "How's the view?"

Harper glared at him then shoved him making him run into Jackson, then him in turn run into Reiben. They both glared back at Caparzo thinking he had done it. Harper smiled evilly when he turned and glared at her.

"Go," whispered Wade. He sounded annoyed, but when Harper turned, he was smiling.

They darted out from behind the building and to safe places to stand guard while Harper accompanied Wade to the wounded men lying on the side. The Captain turned his attention to the Sergeant in command.

"Well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," said Sgt. Hill smiling at Miler happily. "How many of you are there?"

"There are 9 of us, but we aren't your relief," said Miller, hunkering down next to him behind a broken wagon.

"Oh great," said Hill rolling his eyes.  
"Sorry," said Miller. "We are on a mission. We are looking for a Private Ryan. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah maybe on the other side of town, but we cant get over there," said Hill visibly annoyed that the relief wasn't there. "What's his name again?"

"Ryan. Private James Ryan. He dropped in with 101st ," said Miller slowly so the Sgt. would be sure to get the name right.

"Get me a runner!" Hill yelled to a young soldier. "Come on," he said to Miller.

He dashed out from behind the wagon and to the wall Wade and Harper were behind. They were in the process of setting a soldier's dislocated shoulder. Hill, Miller and the rest of the squad dove in behind them. The squad crowded close to Miller and Hill to catch everything they were saying.

"We've been stopped by some intense rifle action from the east side. The Germans have been re-enforcing all day. The streets have been quiet for about 45 minutes. Most of the German fire is concentrated to the west now," said Hill talking so fast it was hard to understand him between the man on the loudspeaker, the pouring rain, and the gunfire.

Miller signaled Reiben, Harper, and Caparzo to advance to the forward wall saying, "We are sending two runners out there. You three provide covering fire."

The forward wall was the only thing that lay between the Americans and the German sharpshooters. As Harper ran up, Caparzo stepped on her heel making her trip and fall on Reiben. Luckily they weren't in the open or they would have been shot. When they were safely behind the wall, Reiben rounded on Harper.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled.

"Don't be overdramatic," said Harper rolling her eyes. "We weren't even out in the open. Besides it was Caparzo who tripped me."

"I don't care!" Reiben yelled. "Just stay away from me and do you're job!"

Unfortunately during their argument, they had missed the signal from Miller that the runners were going, and before they could even finish their discussion, both runners were laying dead in the middle of the square. To Miller's annoyance, Reiben and Harper hadn't even noticed that both runners were dead. He advanced to their position and smacked Reiben on the shoulder hard enough for it to bruise and grabbed Harper by the vest.

"Pay attention!" he snapped. "Your stupid, childish fight just cost 2 men their lives!"

Reiben and Harper glanced at one another then out into the open square, where the Germans were filling the dead bodies with bullets to make sure their message would never get through. He let go of Harper roughly then said, "fall in. we are going around."

Harper and Reiben shot venomous glances at each other but fell in behind the Captain. Hill led Miller and his squad around to the side of a building and started rambling off shortcuts and different ways to get around the Germans in the middle of town. Miller finally decided on a rout and then turned to Harper and Reiben.

"Reiben, take point. Lewis, bring up the rear."

"Yes sir," they responded simultaneously, but when he looked away, Reiben turned and smiled triumphantly at Harper. She just shot him an icy glare. The squad quickly and quietly made their way through the destroyed streets. Suddenly he signaled for his squad to stop. He continued on with Hill to the corner of a building.

Upham chose this moment to try to start a conversation.

"Reiben, where is the Captain from?"

Harper expected a rude comment or at least Reiben's middle finger on display in front of Upham, but he actually gave the Corporal a straight-ish answer.

"You figure that out, you'll get yourself a nice prize," he said glancing back at Upham.

"300 bucks last I heard," said Jackson going past Jackson up to the Captain.

"The company's got a pool. Five bucks gets you in…" said Mellish following Jackson.

Harper followed Mellish, and Reiben and Upham followed her. They came and knelt next to the Captain listening to the technical jargon he and Hill were spouting off. Not that any of them really cared. It was their job to be good at firing their weapon and staying alive, not the technical crap. When they were finished, Miller moved out in front with Hill leaving the privates to follow at a distance. That's when Upham spoke up again.

"But someone must know where he is from."

"I've been with him the longest," said Horvath crouching low next to Harper. "And I don't have a clue."

Upham looked frustrated and Harper could tell he wasn't going to stop without an answer. She came up to him as they were walking and said, "Tim, I don't know if you should be sticking your nose were it doesn't belong."

"Do you know were he is from?" he asked not dissuaded at all.

"No," she admitted. "But I don't really want to know."

"Why?" he asked as if it was the oddest thing in the world that she didn't want to know all she could about her squad.

"Well I-" but she was interrupted by Horvath.

"Upham, Lewis, move it!"

They hurried to catch up and Harper caught Reiben giving her a ridged stare. They moved in a quick line with Hill and Miller in front. As Harper predicted, Upham was not content with the answer he had gotten about the Captain, so he came up behind Reiben and asked, "Reiben. So you don't even know where he went to school?"

Harper glanced at Reiben, curious now, but Reiben seemed to be feeling like his old self again and said, "the Captain didn't go to school. They assembled him at OCS out of spare body parts and dead GIs."

Harper surprised herself then by laughing. Though Reiben was a HUGE smart ass, and never shut his mouth, he provided a lot of the comic relief for everyone.


	4. Amrita

Reiben darted across the open square as Upham continued to look confused. Caparzo then decided to be a smart ass.

"Gotta pay attention to detail. I know exactly where he's from and exactly what he did because I pay attention to detail."

Harper could see her brother in law didn't understand sarcasm when it was right under his nose. Apparently so could Jackson.

"Hey Upham! Careful you don't step in the bullshit," he advised as he followed the rest of the squad to a low wall. The squad got into defensive positions. They could hear people on the other side of the wall. Miller nodded to Hill who yelled, "Thunder!"

Harper could feel her heart start beating in her throat as no one replied. Hill yelled again.

"Thunder! Thunder or we will fire on you!"

The appropriate response would have been Flash, but instead Harper heard German. Miller turned and looked through the slats in the gate. He grabbed a terrified Upham and pulled him to the fence.

"Tell them to show themselves," he said referring to a German woman hiding on the second story of a bombed out building.

"Zeigen Sie sich selbst!" Upham yelled.

The young woman crawled out into the open where rain began pelting her pale face. The squad ran forward taking defensive positions around the perimeter of the square. The woman peaked over the edge of the second floor.

"Ask her if she knows where the Germans are," Miller told Upham.

"Where are the Germans?" Upham asked the woman.

She responded in a low, frightened voice. Harper didn't catch the word German's in the sentence though.

"Sir, she says she needs help," said Upham uncertainly glancing at Miller.

"We don't have time to-" Miller began, but saw Wade's urgent face and thought differently. "You have 10 minutes, Wade," said Miller.

"Sir," said Upham. "She wants to know if we have a woman she could talk to."

Miller rolled his eyes again and said, "Why?"

"She won't say sir," said Upham nervously sliding back and forth in the mud.

"Lewis!" Miller yelled frustrated.

Hearing her name, Harper turned and came back to the Captain.

"Sir?" she asked swinging her B.A.R. over her shoulder.

"You know German right?"

"I'm not fluent, but I can communicate, sir," she said.

"Good," said Miller. "You and Wade have 5 minutes to see if you can do anything for that woman up there," he said gesturing with his hand behind him.

"Yes sir," Harper said nodding quickly.

Wade was already finding his way up to the woman as Harper turned and came over. She slung her B.A.R over her back on the opposite side as her sniper rifle. (Being multi-talented meant carrying a lot of gear.) She expertly climbed the pile of rubble like she had been doing it all her life. She helped Wade up onto the second floor then turned to the woman. She wasn't really a woman, Harper noticed. She looked like she was about 18.

Harper reached down and took the young woman's hand then looked up at Wade.

"How does she look?" Harper asked.

Wade glanced up at her, his dark eyes hopeless. The woman suddenly clenched Harper's hand frantically.

"You must help my daughter! Amrita!"

Before Harper could answer, a child who looked like she was about 4 came out from behind a dresser.

"Mama!" cried the little girl running to her mother. The child's eyes were huge and filled with tears. The sight almost made Harper cry. The mother reached up with a trembling hand and pushed her daughter's hair back.

"Amrita, whatever you do, stay with this woman," she said pointing to Harper. "She will keep you safe."

The child stared at her mother, horrified. "No mama!" she cried.

"Amrita!" the mother interrupted forcefully. "You will do what I say! I love you my darling."

As she finished Wade gave her a shot of morphine to ease the pain of death.

"Promise me you will?" pleaded the mother.

The girl nodded quickly and the mother turned dying eyes on Harper.

"Take care of my daughter. Please… take-" but her last words were lost in death.

Wade's gaze fell as he massaged his temples with the heels of his hands. The little girl looked, wide eyed at Harper. Harper knew taking a young girl with them on their mission was risky and put everyone's life at risk, but if she didn't take the girl, she would defiantly die. When Harper looked at Wade for help he looked like he was struggling with the same choice. Before they had much time to think about it, however, two shots rang out across the courtyard.

The little girl practically jumped into Harper's arms as hers and Wade's soldier side started taking over. They peaked over the destroyed wall as men all over yelled, "Cover! Cover!"

"He was on the ground before we heard the shots!" yelled Jackson, his sharpshooter side kicking in immediately. Harper's was too. She scanned the tallest towers in the distance and quickly picked out which one the shots had come from.

"Whose hit!" yelled Wade.

"Carpy!" Mellish yelled in answer. "Carpy stop moving man!" Mellish continued to Caparzo.

"Lewis! Get down here!" yelled Miller.

Harper gently put the girl down, only to have her cling to the collar of her uniform. Harper pointed to Wade and said, "Stay with him. I'll be right back."

The girl looked between her and the medic.  
"I promise. I'll be back," she said again.

The girl let go of Harper and ran to Wade as Harper jumped from the second floor. She landed easily on the pile of rubble and tumbled to the bottom were she popped up and darted across the square. She heard a shot go off and knew she had at least 3 seconds while the sniper re-loaded, but she there were two of them. There was a burning pain in her left forearm before she actually heard the shot. She gritted her teeth and kept running. Finally she fell behind the blown up car most of her squad was behind.

"Your hit," Miller observed.

"I'm fine, sir," Harper said. "It just grazed me."

Miller nodded and Jackson yelled, "Better not venture out their, fellas. These snipers got talent!"

Jackson glanced at Harper.

"Lets see how much you got, Lewis," he said, a shadow of a smile crossing his face.

She nodded and followed him behind the car around to a covered area.

"Carpy," whispered Jackson.

The wounded private turned pained eyes on him and Harper. Harper wasn't very fond of Caparzo, but she didn't want him to die, especially not in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly furious, she glanced up at the tower she knew the Germans were hiding in and vowed to do everything in her power to kill both of them.


	5. Goodbye to Carpy

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was kinda boring…**

**I really needed a filler until I can catch my stride.**

**Anyway I have some exciting ideas coming up probably after **_**this**_** chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

"Carpy, stay down," Jackson whispered. Then he turned to Harper. He saw the anger behind her eyes and said, "Let's go."

Harper followed him around a corner to a particularly high hill of rubble. Harper's trained eyes told her that tower was maybe 450-460 yards away at least. She ducked down next to the tall marksmen and began fixing her scope. Jackson was mumbling as he worked on his.

"2 clicks. Left wind."

Harper glanced back at Caparzo who looked like he was trying to get up.

"Damn it. He's gonna get himself shot," said Harper, drawing Jackson's attention.

"Those sniper's aren't gonna live long enough to shoot him," said Jackson balancing his rifle on a pile of bricks.

As Harper did the same, she heard Wade yelling at Caparzo not to move, and then asking the Captain how he was. As Miller told him to stay put, another shot rang out. Harper stared wide eyed at Jackson who looked back at her innocently. They looked around just in time to see the little girl running across the square toward Harper and Jackson. Harper knew she would give away their position, so she whispered to Jackson, "Move." She elbowed him in the ribs, but he didn't have to move far.

As the child ran by Caparzo he grabbed her leg, and with what strength he had left, he turned over blocking the view of the sniper. Everything was quiet except for the screaming child, but luckily Caparzo had a good hold on her.

Jackson and Harper turned and carefully aimed up at the bell tower. They could see both men clearly. They were both concentrated on Caparzo; waiting for the girl to show herself. The fact that the Germans would even consider shooting at an unarmed 4 year old just fueled Harper's anger.

"Betcha I can shoot mine before you can shoot yours," said Jackson jokingly.

Harper was in no mood for jokes.

"Betcha I don't care," she hissed.

Jackson looked over his rifle at her. She could sense his hurt feelings and said, "I'm sorry. Can we just get this done?"

Jackson's feelings weren't hurt. He was just curious about this girl. She was not like any girl he had ever met before. She was a soldier, but she was also 19. He had to remember that whenever he looked at her.

He looked back through his scope and started mumbling the Lord's Prayer. He lined up the first man's head in his cross hairs and put his finger on the trigger, but waited until Harper had her man lined up. When she did, he didn't even have to look up to somehow know when she was going to pull the trigger. They pulled the trigger simultaneously, and both rifles cracked making the sound extra loud in their ears. Both Germans fell, one tumbling out of the small bell tower and hitting the ground with a sickening crunch.

"We got em!" yelled Mellish excitedly.  
Harper turned and signaled to Miller that both German's were dead. Miller turned to Wade but he was already at Caparzo's side. He rolled the private over letting the little girl scurry out from under him and run to Harper. She picked the child up and walked to Caparzo. He was still alive, but not for long. Harper knelt as Wade worked against the clock trying to stop the bleeding. Caparzo reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a bloody paper. He shoved it toward Mellish saying, "Fish its go blood on it… copy it and send it to my dad? Please?"

"Yeah, I got yah Carpy," said Mellish, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

Caparzo smiled and then glanced at Harper and Amrita.

"Thank you, Carpy," said Harper squeezing his hand.

"No problem," said Caparzo as he sighed and closed his eyes as the morphine overdose took effect.

Wade sat back on his heels, silent tears dripping down his cheeks. He was not used to loosing one of his squad. So far he had been able to save most everyone. He pulled a green army blanket up over Caparzo and stood. The squad looked down at the ugly army blanket, silently wishing it was them under there rather than Caparzo. Even Amrita was quiet in Harper's arms. Without warning Miller said, "Lets move out."

One by one they trailed away until only Harper and Reiben were left.

"Fuck Ryan," Reiben hissed coldly.

Harper nodded slowly, finding it funny that that was the only thing they agreed on.

"Lewis, Reiben. Move it," said Miller turning and waiting for them. As soon as they turned, Miller said, "and Lewis, give that kid back."

"I cant sir," said Harper glancing down at Amrita.

Everyone turned and stared at her. Miller was openly amused.

"And why not private?" he asked.

"She's an orphan, sir. Her mother was sick." Harper glanced at Wade for help.

"Its true sir," said the medic stepping forward. "the kid has no one."

"But me," added Harper glancing at Miller sheepishly.

"You promised her mother you would take care of her didn't you?" asked Jackson smiling.

Harper returned the smile.

"Fine," sighed Miller. "But she's your responsibility, and we are going to give her to the first base we come across."

"Yes sir," said Harper. She was almost glowing.

"Well that's fucking great," said Reiben shoving past Harper.

"Something you wanted to say, Reiben?" Harper asked, her good mood suddenly turning cloudy. "Hey dumb ass!" she yelled putting Amrita down.

Reiben rounded on her and said, "You just keep finding ways to make this mission more difficult, don't you?"

"She needs me, Reiben," Harper said in a patronizing tone.

"You aren't going to help her! If anything you are only going to get her killed faster!" Reiben shouted advancing on Harper.

"Back up Reiben," Harper hissed when his face was only inches away from hers. "We wouldn't want you to end up like the soldier on the beach, now would we?"

Everything seemed to stop as both soldiers stared at each other. Upham nervously shuffled his feet and Amrita gently tugged on Harper's hand, but nothing could distract either set of eyes away from the other. Nothing until Miller yelled, "Now both of you listen."

He came over and grabbed a fistful of their vests in each hand. He shook them until both had their eyes on him.

"We don't have time for any of your crap! We just lost one of our guys, and all you two can to is argue! Shut your mouths and MOVE OUT!"

Miller let go of both of them and turned back to Hill and the rest of his squad. "Let's go!" he snapped.

"Wow you really pissed him off," Hill commented to Harper as she and Amrita passed.

"She pissed a lot of people off," said Reiben to Hill.

Harper heard him and bent her arm around to scratch her back and as she did so her middle finger came up. She looked over her shoulder and shot a smirk Reiben's way.

"She's a little feisty," said Hill.

"You have no idea," growled Reiben.

**Ok guys… the next chapter is going to start in the church. I am going to bypass meeting the wrong private Ryan b/c there is really nothing to gain from it. But anyway I think its going to get interesting in the next chapter so I hope you are ready! Haha**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Growing as a Squad

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry its been a while since I posted. I had A LOT of work to do and finals are coming up so anyways. I'm back now! Thanks for understanding. Hope you enjoy!**

As Hill and Reiben fell into step behind the rest of the squad, Harper took Amrita's hand and pulled her closer to her.

"Stay close to me," she said quietly in German.

Amrita nodded but said nothing. Ten minutes later, the squad had reached the other side of town were they were informed that the Private Ryan that was in that city was named James Fredric Ryan, not James Francis Ryan. Reiben rolled his eyes and said, "Well this is fucking great. We lost Carpy for no goddamn-"

"Reiben!" said Harper glaring at him then at the 4 year old by her side.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said with mock embarrassment. "We lost Carpy for no gosh darn reason."

"Cool it," hissed Jackson. "I swear if the Captain doesn't shoot you, I will."

Harper and Reiben stopped arguing for the time being as Miller and Hill talked about were the squad could rest for a few hours. Hill explained about a church back on the other side of town and that's were they headed.

When they got there it seemed to be the only whole building in the town. In fact it was almost completely untouched by bombs. Hill said his goodbys at the door and let the team be alone to mourn Caparzo.

Mellish immediately set to work copying Carpy's letter to his father while the rest settled in for the night. Or what was left of it. It was almost midnight. Reiben, Jackson, and Wade sat against the pulpit on the stairs smoking, Upham sat a little way off in one of the benches, and Miller and Horvath sat away from the rest, reminiscing about their last mission. Harper chose a seat against the desk Mellish was writing on.

She tossed her pack down and sat. Amrita, or Rita as Jackson suggested, sat down next to Harper and absently started playing with Harper's pack.

"How old are you?" Harper asked Rita quietly.

"5," she squeaked turning her big, brown eyes on Harper. Then she surprised her by asking, "How old are you?"

Harper laughed and said, "I'm 19."

"My mommy was 18," said the child shivering.

Harper smiled and pulled her into her lap. Rita immediately curled up against Harper's chest and with it 10 minutes, she was asleep. Harper glanced up as Wade started speaking to the circle a few feet away from her. He was talking bout his mother and how she would only get to see him when she came home early in the morning. Harper tuned out as the story took a turn for a sad ending and looked back at the child in her lap.

Harper had always loved kids, but had never taken care of an orphan. Rita was really a beautiful little girl. She had brown hair that came down past her shoulders in curly ringlets, and her big eyes matched the chocolate color of her hair. Harper was pulled out of her thoughts by someone sitting next to her. She looked up to see Wade's soft features.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," he answered. "So were you ever going to tell me about your arm?" he asked pointing to Harper's blood soaked shirt.

Harper laughed. "I forgot about it," she said. "But I'm fine. You don't have to look at it."

Wade scoffed. "That's what I'm here for. I'd be out of the job if every soldier who got shot said 'oh I'm fine…' Come on," he said motioning for her arm.

Harper laughed again and surrendered her arm. Wade rolled up her sleeve, careful not to touch the wound. As Wade pulled a needle and thread out of his pocket, Jackson, who was still sitting with Reiben asked, "So are you going to tell us anything about yourself?"

Jackson was asking a common question, but Harper knew he was wondering about the comment she had made in the field.

"Maybe someday," she said in answer.

Jackson started to push, but Wade shot him a warning glance and he stopped. Harper suddenly realized Reiben had not made a smart ass comment in over 10 minutes. She suddenly felt compelled to bring his Brooklyn, bad-ass attitude back, but she didn't know how without getting into an argument, and none of them needed that right then. Then, out of nowhere he spoke.

"This private Ryan better go home and cure some damn disease or something," Reiben said glaring into one of the candles.

"I wouldn't trade 10 Ryan's for one Caparzo," said Harper absently stroking Rita's hair.

Reiben grunted his agreement and muttered, "FUBAR."

"Damn right," said Wade quietly.

Then everyone fell into silence. Wade worked on patching Harper up for a few more minutes until he noticed a little tattoo on Harper's shoulder. It was a little heart with 'Harp and Cj forever.'

"What's this?" asked Wade, a smirk on his face.

"Well it defiantly wasn't forever," Harper scoffed lightly. Even Reiben broke a smile from across the room. Wade smiled, content with that answer, but to his surprise, she continued talking.

"I thought I was in love with my first boyfriend. When I was 15," she said laughing at herself.

"Everyone thinks their first relationship is the one they will be with forever," said Mellish from his desk.

"I thought I was in love at 15…" said Harper staring at him.

Mellish continued to look defensive about his answer.

"And I got a tattoo to prove it," said Harper driving her point home.

Mellish nodded finally agreeing it was a stupid idea. Harper continued.

"He was 19, and I thought he loved me too, but it turned out I was the other girl. His girlfriend found out that he was seeing me on the side, but I didn't know. One day when he and I were at the movies, she came up to us and tired to kill me. When I realized he had a girlfriend, and she had the same tattoo as me, in the same spot and everything, I ran out of the theater. I bummed around in Chicago for two weeks until I got enough money together to go back to live with my… dad in Manhattan." Harper hesitated ever so slightly on the word 'dad,' but every Ranger in the room noticed.

"It was a bad few weeks… but I made it. And now I'm here in this hell hole with all of you," she said adding a bit of humor to the end so there would be no awkward silence to follow. It didn't work. The silence that ensued was not only silent. It was heavy. The room was so quiet that when Miller sneezed, everyone jumped a foot. Reiben even started to go for his B.A.R.

They all looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. Harper didn't remember the last time she had laughed that hard, and she missed it. When the joy finally subsided, Harper was in tears. Miller, who was smiling, came into the group and said, "alright you crazy soldiers. We have a little over two hours. Shut up and get some sleep."

He walked back over to Horvath and sat down. Reiben blew out the candles around him, and Wade did the same over near Harper. As Wade blew out the last candle and a shroud of darkness fell over the squad, Rita woke up.

"Mommy…" she whined.

"Shhh. It's ok Rita," soothed Harper.

In the darkness, Rita crawled off Harper's lap and made her way to the cold ground next to Wade.

"You smell like mommy…" she whispered taking in a big lungful of air near Wade.

"Really?" asked Wade picking the little girl up.

She snuggled against his chest. Wade glanced up only able to see Harper's outline, but he got the feeling she was smiling, which she was.

"You're going to make a great dad someday," she whispered.

She heard him scoff.

"Yeah, when I get out of this war right?"

"Well your making a pretty go one right now, and we are still in the war," Harper shot back.

When he didn't say anything she grinned.

"Go to sleep," said Miller from across the room.

Harper stopped speaking, but knew she wouldn't ever be able to sleep that night. They had just lost Caparzo, and she still needed time to think that over. She listened to her squad fall asleep one by one. Reiben went first, followed by Horvath, Wade, Mellish, Upham, and the Captain. But she never heard Jackson's breathing change, which meant he was still awake. He seemed to be listening for her breath sounds to change too. Maybe it was their sniper training, or just their curiosity about each other, but for some reason, neither one of them could sleep.

In a few minutes Harper heard movement across the room from her and in a few more seconds, Jackson gently sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said. Though she couldn't see his face, Harper could hear the smile in his voice.

"How's it going?" she asked also smiling.

"Can't sleep. Too quiet," he whispered. "I'm used to sleeping with bombs going off, and gunfire in the distance. Or at least with someone snoring, but tonight there is nothing."

"I know what you mean," said Harper as she scooted closer to him so they wouldn't have to talk as loud. "I don't think I have gotten a decent sleep since I have been here."

"What's your excuse?" asked Jackson.

Harper was suddenly self-conscious and Jackson could tell.

"What? Just tell me," he said, the smile returning to his voice.

"Well, I'm…"

"Yes?" Jackson pushed.

"I'm just used to sleeping next to someone is all. I had an apartment with my cousin before I left, and we only had one bed. I haven't been that close to someone when I am sleeping since almost 9 months ago."

Harper felt Jackson nod, (that's how close their heads were)

"I could probably help you with that," he said, his tone slightly more devilish.

"Would you?" Harper asked excitedly before she realized he was kidding.

"Oh, never mind," she said embarrassed.

Jackson snickered and gently took hold of her shoulders and lay down on his side pulling Harper along with him. They were lying so close to each other, they could feel the other's breath on their face. Harper smiled at Jackson's sweet breath in her face, and hoped her breath smelled as good. She turned over so her back was to him, and felt him snuggle against her. She laughed quietly, as he settled in. She smiled as his breath warmed the back of her neck and she felt the rise and fall of his chest on her lower back. He then gently laid his arm over her waist. Its weight was the most comforting thing she had felt in the last 9 months. Harper let her arm fall across his, only to have his fingers find hers and lace together. She smiled wider at the roughness of his palms against hers.

At that moment, she didn't care who might see them in the morning, just that tonight, even if it never happened again, she felt safe and comfortable.


	7. Squad Trouble

**Hey guys!**

**I won't be able to write for awhile after this. I have finals coming up, but those only take a week, so no worries! I'll be back to writing in a bit!**

**I won't forget!**

The next morning, Harper opened her eyes to stare right into Jackson's. Somehow during the night Harper had turned over to face him and had gotten much closer in the process. Jackson's forehead was resting against hers and her hands were warm in his.

"Good morning," he whispered letting go of one of her hands and snaking it around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Good morning to you," Harper whispered.

"How did you sleep?" Jackson asked a smile that she could feel playing on his lips.

"Better than I have for 9 months," she answered, feeling her own breath bounce off Jackson's face and hit hers.

"Me too," he said letting go of her other hand and moving it to the side of her face.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear then returned his hand to hers. Harper would have preferred to stay in his hold forever, but she knew the squad would be waking soon. Though she Captain Miller had no reason to stop a relationship between her and Jackson, Reiben would tease them unendingly, so she sat up.

Jackson looked curiously at her from his spot on the ground.

"Let's go," she said tugging on his hand. "Everyone will be up soon."

She looked around, eyes ranging over Reiben, Mellish, Upham and Horvath. Miller was not by his gear. Harper figured he was outside on watch. Then she turned her eyes to Wade who met her eyes with his. He smiled in greeting and nodded to Jackson. Harper breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Wade wouldn't tattle on them, especially not to Reiben.

Her eyes then drifted to Rita who was snuggled against Wad's chest. Harper looked back up to meet Wade's eyes and smiled, silently communicating for the second time in 24 hours, that he would be an amazing father someday. He smiled broadly and looked at the 5 year old in his arms. Just then Miller walked in.

He turned his green eyes on Jackson, then Harper, his expression impossible to read; like always.

"Get them up," he said. "We are moving out in 20 minutes."

He walked back to Horvath and shook him awake. Wade turned to Rita and gently touched her shoulder, talking softly to her. Harper continued to smile at the medic and the little orphan, and the strange bond they had formed until Jackson poked her playfully in the side. She turned and Jackson said, "You want to wake Reiben, or should I?"

Harper's smile turned devilish as she said, "You get Mellish. I'll take Brooklyn."

Jackson nodded and woke Mellish so he wouldn't miss the excitement. Harper crossed the room and carefully knelt next to Reiben, who was still in a deep sleep. She glanced around at her squad, smiling evilly then leaned down so her lips were right next to Reiben's ear. She waited for a few seconds then yelled as loud as she could.

"It's the Germans! Watch out! Ahhhhhhhh, Help!!!"

Reiben was up in a flash, a terrified expression on his face. He was clutching his B.A.R. with a white knuckle grip.  
"Where are they?!" he yelled spinning on the spot and tripping over his gear.

He fell flat on his butt, his helmet falling down over his eyes. Harper, Jackson, Wade, Mellish and Horvath were roaring with laughter as Reiben pushed his helmet up furiously. Reiben let out a string of curse words that would have made a sailor blush then angrily turned to his pack. Their laughter died down slowly but when they were under control again, Jackson walked to Reiben and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily as Jackson said, "Take it easy there Reiben. It was only a joke."

He was having trouble containing his laughter remembering Reiben's white face. Reiben straightened up and shoved him hard enough to make him take a few steps back, but all it did was raise more laughs from the squad. Miller even cracked a smile as he continued to put his pack together.

Finally all the laughs died, and only snickers and giggles were left echoing through the church; until Upham spoke up.

"So there are no Germans?"

Everyone stared at him, glanced at each other, and then broke into fits of laughter again. Though Reiben was glaring, his face even softened a little at Upham's stupidity.

"No you moron. Just a joke," said Harper going to him and throwing an arm over his shoulder making him flinch. He laughed nervously as he squeezed his rifle harder.

"Relax, Tim," said Harper patting him on the back. "It's just the war!"

They all laughed again. Reiben even joined in at Harper's sarcastic comment.

"Alright, that's enough fun for one day. Get your gear. We are moving out," said Miller shaking his head at the diversity of personalities in his squad.

*********

It was 8:30 A.M. when they were finally on the move again, and Reiben was still sore about being woken up in such a rude manner. All morning he had been shooting Harper dirty looks and icy stares that she had been ignoring with ease. He didn't enjoy being ignored so he had begun making snide remarks, but that didn't get her either.

Jackson, who was walking next to her, was surprised she was able to stand all of Reiben's crap. After a while, the squad started hearing people yelling and shouting orders. The squad approached and finally came out of the tree line right up on a crashed aircraft. As they passed that, the smell of dead and decaying soldier stung their noses.

Upham even had to turn away and throw up before being able to continue.

"Wade," Miller yelled back to the medic.

"Yes sir?"

"See what you can do."

"Yes sir."

Wade set Rita on the ground and proceeded to the first group of wounded soldiers. Rita came to Harper and cowered behind her legs, trying to get as far away from the hurt men as she could. Harper picked her up and walked through the dead or dying men. Wade was already in between two men, working on one while he talked to the other.

"No worries, fellas," said Jackson lighting a cigarette for one soldier. "The docs in town."

The farm boy shot a glance at the medic who returned a smile.

"Don't worry," continued Jackson. "The 29 infantry's breaking through. They'll be here soon."

His statement was met with groans. Weather they were happy or in pain was a mystery to Harper. She continued walking, intending to follow Miller wherever he was going, but someone grabbed her leg. She looked down to see a soldier with a broken arm and no left leg. He motioned for her to get closer seeing as he couldn't speak very loud. Harper cautiously knelt next to him causing Rita to squeak with fear and clutch her field jacket. She reassured the little girl with a quick pat on the back.

"She….. reminds me of….. my little…. Girl….." the soldier stammered, staring at Rita with tear filled eyes.

Harper glanced at her 4 year old charge nodding to the wounded man. She knew Rita understood by the look in her brown eyes, but she looked terrified of the man.

"Its ok," Harper whispered to the child.

By now Rita had drawn the attention of most of the wounded men, and Jackson and Wade. Rita looked back at the soldier, took a breath, and walked toward him. She reached out one of her small hands and took his. She sat next to him and said, in perfect English, "my name is Rita."

Harper glanced up at Jackson who was smiling at how well she had taken to the nickname. The soldier looked equally happy, but not because she had taken to the nickname. Because she wasn't afraid of him. He smiled at her and she returned it with a soft smile of her own. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks sweetie. That's what I needed to keep fighting. Just to see my little girl's face."

Rita nodded, not really realizing what kind of impact she had had on the man.

"Lewis!" Miller yelled from across the makeshift base.

Harper walked quickly to Miller's side, motioning for Rita to stay with the soldier.

"Sir?" she asked as she came into hearing range.

He was standing next to a army issue jeep, with a rather large man sitting in the driver's seat.

"I've found someone to take the kid to the nearest American base," he said glancing over his shoulder at the man who looked like he could bench press a couple tiger tanks.

Harper stared a Miller opened mouthed for a second, then looked back at the man, (who would be terrifying in a 4 year old's eyes) then back to Miller.

"Are you serious?!" she yelled, forgetting who she was talking to.

Miller just looked at her, awaiting the appropriate 'sir' that should have been added at the end of that sentence. It never came.

"We can't just hand her off to the first guy with a jeep. I mean, do you even have any military training?" she asked the big man.

He glared at her then to Miller, asking silently if he could punch the insolent private. Miller shook his head slightly and said, "What did I tell you when she first came with us? She wasn't going to stay with us forever. She is a liability. She-"

"She is a child!" Harper shouted.

Miller cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Recognizing her voice Wade, Jackson, Mellish, Horvath, Caparzo, and Reiben looked up from what they were doing. They all glanced at each other and made their way over to the Captain and the Private to try to quell any fight that might ensue. All but Reiben. He was longing to throw a punch at Harper. All he needed was a reason, and her attacking her ranking officer would be the best opportunity he had. Wade nodded to Rita as he went and she ran to him. He picked her up and continued to the Captain.

Harper was in the middle of shouting a sentence at Miller, who was just standing stunned at how loud her voice could be. He finally had enough of it though.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared drowning her voice out. "We are giving the kid-"

"RITA!" shouted Harper matching is volume.

The child jumped hearing her name that loud. Miller glared at Harper then continued.

"We are giving Rita to Sergeant Brinkmen," he said indicating the big man in the jeep. "He will take her to the refugees and-"

"The REFUGEES!" shouted Harper on the verge of tears.

The squad marveled at Harper's boldness. If any of them had talked to Miller like that, he would have kicked their asses, but he was just taking it from Harper. Even Reiben had to give her props.


	8. Differances of Opinion

"She isn't a refugee!" yelled Harper. "She's a child and she _needs _me!"

Harper advanced on Miller until she was right under his nose. Horvath knew he needed to step in, given his position as Sergeant, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He had never once gone against Miller's orders, but that was because the captain had always, _always, _done the right thing. For this decision, Horvath wasn't sure, but he stepped up anyway. He grabbed Harper's arm and said, "Back up private."

Harper wasn't listening. She continued to stare angrily up at her captain.

"Lewis, back up," said Horvath slowly.

Harper was livid as Horvath pulled gently. She didn't move. That was when Jackson stepped up behind her. He replaced Horvath's hand on Harper's arm.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let it go."

When she heard his voice, Harper started to tremble slightly, but she followed Jackson's guiding tug on her arm. She stepped back, still ripping Miller's head off with her eyes. Miller followed her movements watching her go calmly, like nothing had happened. He then turned his eyes on Wade, and Rita. She was clinging to his field jacket, with tears clinging to her cheeks.

"Wade." It was obvious what he wanted by his tone, and Wade had no choice but to comply.

He turned his attention to Rita and hugged her, tighter than he had hugged anyone for a long time. He squeezed his eyes closed hoping the tears gathering there wouldn't show themselves, but, like tears do, they followed gravity and fell. They rolled down the medic's cheeks and into Rita's hair. More tears fell as he felt the child wrap her small arms around his neck, trying desperately to stay there forever.

She was a smart child, and knew exactly what was going on. After a few minutes, Wade reluctantly pulled her away and set her down, nodding toward Harper. She stared up at him with chocolate brown eyes, silently pleading to stay with him. He clenched his jaw angrily.

Of coarse he wasn't mad at the her. He was pissed at Miller for putting him, Harper and Rita through all this nonsense for nothing. They could accomplish their mission and take Rita with them, no problem. Wade's thoughts strayed to the night before when she had fallen asleep curled against his chest. She was the most comforting thing in this war, and Miller was taking it away from him. Fury suddenly boiled deep within his soul.

"Go," said Wade through clenched teeth.

Rita's eyes widened at his tone and she tried to touch his leg, but he stepped back out of her reach and pointed to the jeep.

"Go," he said again.

His composure was threatening to break down if she didn't go soon.

"GO!" he yelled making Rita jump backwards then run to Harper and hide behind her legs.

All Harper did was step aside not looking at Rita at all. Rita stared up at Harper, the only one she had left in the world, and all she did was stare off into the tree line. Rita grabbed Harper's pant leg and tugged gently but was still ignored. Tears were now pouring out of her round eyes.

"Get out of here," hissed Harper coldly, still refusing to even glance at the child.

To Rita, her voice was cold and cruel, but the rest of the squad could hear pain, and anguish threatening to overtake her. Jackson felt Harper start to shake violently in the effort to be cruel to Rita. He knew she wanted to drop to her knees and pull Rita close, and tell her it would be alright, but the reality was; it wasn't going to be alright. Jackson squeezed Harper's arm telling her it was alright. He knew it was much easier on Rita in the long run if she believed the squad had stopped caring about her.

Rita sadly dropped her head then turned to Miller. He picked her up gently and placed her in the jeep next to the hulk and he drove away without another word. The squad watched them go silently.

When they disappeared over the crest of the hill, Harper let herself go. She started shaking so badly that Jackson had to hold her full weight so she wouldn't come crashing to the ground. He gently let her sit as he knelt behind her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her back, letting her cry into his chest.

After a minute of this, Harper seemed to remember where she was and she pulled her head off Jackson's shoulder quickly. She wiped her eyes and stood up glaring at miller but saying nothing. Jackson stood behind to her casting wary eyes on her back. He was ready to grab her if she lunged at Miller, as was everyone else in the squad. Miller on the other hand looked completely calm. His eyes were the only thing that betrayed him. There was fire behind his green eyes, but his voice was calm.

"Pull yourselves together. We are leaving in 40 minutes," then he was gone across the field.

Harper didn't know what Miller meant by, 'pull _yourselves _together, but when she turned to face her squad, she saw that all of them, including Reiben, had tears running down their faces. Although they all wiped them away as soon as she saw them, she had defiantly seen them. Wade on the other hand, didn't even bother to wipe his tears away, because they came to fast. Harper walked to him and embraced him, letting her tears fall to.

Wade was almost as young as Harper. He was only 21, and far to young to be in the army, but as she thought about it, she was only 19. Right at that second, she realized how stupid she had been. No matter what happened at home when she was a kid, she had made the stupid decision to come to the army, and this is what she got.

She squeezed Wade's shoulder and said, "she will be safer with the refugees, Wade."

Wade pulled back and stared at Harper.

"You really believe that?" he asked through sobs.

Harper looked pitifully at him then looked at her feet. Wade was about to say something when someone from the wounded tent, screamed. Wade looked toward the tend as someone yelled, "Medic! We need a medic!"

Wade looked back at Harper, almost asking permission to go.

"Go," Harper said nodding. "They need you."

Wade nodded and took off at a gallop across the field. As Harper turned back to Mellish, Horvath, Reiben, Upham and Jackson, she could feel her face flush under their stares.

"What are you staring at?" she asked coldly shoving between Reiben and Mellish.

"Take it easy," said Reiben. "We are all going to miss her," he said sounding sincere for the fist time since Harper had met him.

Reiben caught his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but he had no time to make it better. Harper rounded on him, eyes blazing.

"You didn't even want her to come with us in the first place! You didn't even like her!" Harper yelled advancing on him.

Reiben raised his hands. "Listen, I just-"

"Reiben why don't you stop talking for once!" shouted Harper, her dormant tears resurfacing.

"Hey sweetheart, listen up. I just-" but his sentence was ripped from him by Harper's fist colliding with Reiben's ribcage.

He doubled over as Jackson, Mellish and Horvath dove on her.

"And stop calling me SWEETHEART!" she shouted shoving Jackson off and at the same time tripping Mellish.

Reiben regained his composure and glared at Harper.

"Put a leash on her, Jackson," Reiben said massaging his bruised ribs.

Harper ripped her arm out of Horvath's grasp and before any of them saw what was happening, Harper had launched herself at Reiben. She knocked him on his back, surprising him with her speed and agility. Harper landed a few good punches in Reiben's chest and even one good one to his jaw before he flipped her over. By now he was to angry to even care that she was a woman, and he started beating like she was just another soldier. But Harper was skilled at hand to hand combat and was a very good match for Reiben.

Jackson, Mellish, Horvath and even Upham were on them trying to pry the two off each other, but Upham got an elbow to the chest, and Mellish got a fist to the jaw. Finally, with some help from a dozen soldiers and Wade, they managed to get the two privates off each other.

"Shut up! What's wrong with you two! Your acting like children!"

Jackson and Wade were having some problems holding Harper by themselves, so with the help of four soldiers, they subdued her. Mellish and Horvath were having less problems with Reiben, but they needed an extra pair of hands too. Finally Miller appeared in the middle of the circle glaring at both soldiers. He shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he asked, glancing with tired eyes between them.

Harper struggled violently against the soldiers holding her, still having eyes only for Reiben. Jackson had an arm around Harper's neck, and hooked under one arm in something close to a choke hold, and was successfully holding her, but probably not for long if she kept struggling.

"Stop it," he hissed into her ear, but she didn't seem to be listening. "Harper!" he said in a loud whisper.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance and she relaxed into the holds of all the soldiers. She looked around then tears began to fall, though they were not tears of anger or pain. She was embarrassed. She dropped her head as Jackson nodded to the four soldiers holding her. They relaxed their holds then let her go warily. Wade and Jackson kept their hands on her arms. But there really was no need. She was finished.

**Please review! I live for them!**


	9. Tiger Tanks

Reiben pulled out of Horvath and Mellish's grip and rubbed his jaw, all the while glaring at Harper, whose eyes were downcast. Miller continued to stare at the two Rangers with disapproving eyes.

"Ryan is at Ramelle. We are leaving in 10 minutes. Get yourselves cleaned up and for god sakes don't kill each other," he said after a few seconds of silence.

He shot one more glance between them then turned pulling Horvath along with him to the other side of camp. Once he was out of earshot, Reiben turned furious eyes on Harper.

"So one whisper from you boyfriend and you become a tame little puppy?" he asked Harper mockingly.

Jackson jerked his head up at the sarcastic comment from the Brooklyn tough guy. Harper spit out a mouthful of blood in response, almost daring him to call her tame again. Reiben didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. He walked forward again only to be stopped by Wade's boyish frame between him and Harper.

"Take a walk, Reiben," he hissed.

He had to look up to be able to see Reiben's face clearly, and he didn't look very intimidating, but with the addition of Jackson stepping up next to the medic made Reiben think twice about whatever he was thinking of doing.

"You're lucky you have body guards or I would beat you to a bloody pulp," he said glaring around Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson gave him a hard shove and Reiben walked away, shouldering his way around Mellish, muttering curse words the entire time. When they were satisfied Reiben was at a safe distance, Wade and Jackson turned, surprised to find Harper on the ground. She was staring off into the many bodies piling up on the outside of camp.

Wade knelt next to her and gingerly touched her bloody knuckles. Harper made no move to stop him so he began stretching her long fingers out to assess the damage. She flinched as he moved her pinky, and Wade figured it was broken. She got off easy considering how hard Reiben's head was. Wade smiled at his stupid joke and Jackson gave him a weird look. He shook his head and asked, "Harper? Can you tell me if anything hurts?"

He cursed himself as he heard his patronizing tone. Harper nodded to answer his question.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked not being able to sake the patronizing tone.

At first Harper didn't react, but slowly she move her left hand over her chest. Wade looked confused at first. He saw no wounds so he glanced at Harper's face. It was turned to him, and her expression told him everything. It wasn't her chest that was in pain, he realized. It was her heart. He didn't even bother to ask why. He knew she wouldn't tell him. In time, he figured she would, but for now, she didn't want to speak.

He finished examining her few wounds, then left her in the capable care of Jackson to go treat Reiben. He and Mellish were across the field 'playing' with dog tags like poker chips.

Jackson watched as Wade got to them and started shoving dog tags back into the bag they had come out of. He heard the medic say something about the whole 101 airborne watching, but then turned his attention back to Harper, who was fingering the wrappings on her left hand with the fingers on her right. Jackson reached forward and covered both her hands with one of his. She turned blank eyes on him. He could see the embarrassment still etched in her face.

"You don't have to feel bad you know," he said looking hard at her. "I've wanted to punch Reiben a few times myself."

"But have you?" she asked, her voice hollow and uncharacteristically feeble.

"No," Jackson admitted. "But I _really_ wanted to."

A shadow of a smile touched Harper's lips as Jackson continued.

"I think almost all of us have wanted to hit the son of a bitch at one time or another. I bet the captain has even had fantasies of turning around and unloading a clip into Reiben, just for good measure."

The smile Jackson had been waiting for finally broke across Harper's cloudy face.

"Thank you Jackson," she said letting the smile take over her face.

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before standing and glancing down at him.

"Well?" she asked. "You coming?"

He nodded and got up, following her over to the table where Miller was explaining the plan. Jackson and Harper came up and took a knee next to Upham and Horvath. Across the circle, Reiben was sending icy glares Harper's way. She could feel them, but she ignored him and kept her eyes on either the captain, or the map in front of her.

"Ramelle," began Miller. "Is right along the Merderet River." He pointed to a squiggly blue line on the map that really meant nothing other than squiggly blue line to any of the privates. He continued. "The bridge there is a big deal to the Germans. It's the only way to get their tanks and artillery to Cherbourg. We can't push on Paris until we take a deep water port, and Rommel knows that, so he's gonna try to get his armor across the Merderet River any way he can."

As Miller opened a compass and held it, all the rangers noticed it shaking uncontrollably. Reiben glanced at Miller's face first followed the rest in turn. Being the medic, Wade looked at it most critically, though none of them were stupid enough to ask about it. Miller continued to talk so it obviously wasn't bothering him any.

"This way he can hit our invasion forces in the flank when we make the turn for Cherbourg. That makes any village on that river with an intact bridge solid gold real estate."

He suddenly seemed to notice his hand and glance around at the worried faces around him. The rangers just stared back at him, not really knowing what to say. After a minute of this, he snapped the compass closed and said, "Let's go."

They all watched as Miller got his gear and headed for the edge of camp. Horvath was the first one to move.

"You heard him," he said getting his own gear. "Get in formation."

No one spoke as they fell into line. Reiben on point, Miller next, then Horvath, Mellish was on the right, Jackson was on the left, Wade and Upham in the middle and Harper bringing up the rear. Jackson kept throwing quick glances over his shoulder to make sure Harper was still there. She would smile every time he did, but it wasn't a very enthusiastic smile and he just looked more worried when he would turn the next time.

After a few miles of peaceful silence, Reiben started in.

"So Lewis," he said making Harper jump.

All the rangers tensed waiting for a fiery comeback.

"What Reiben?" she sighed, not in the mood to fight with the Brooklyn idiot.

"Well I was just wondering if you would give Ryan that same right hook for me when we find him," he said not turning around to see her reaction.

Harper thought she saw him rub his jaw where that right hook had landed. She smiled and said, "You know Reiben. I don't give a-"

"Get down!" whispered Miller loudly interrupting her.

The squad immediately dropped down in the tall grass. Harper's view of all but Mellish was obstructed by the thick grass, though she could hear Upham's whimpering.

"Shut up you idiot!" hissed Reiben from somewhere in front of Harper. She heard a smacking noise that was probably Reiben's hand colliding with her brother in law's head.

"Quiet!" growled Miller.

They all lay still for a few minutes until they heard the grind of tiger tanks approaching. Harper met Mellish's round eyes, and could only imagine what hers looked like. His knuckles were white as he clutched his rifle to his chest. He was laying flat; hardly breathing. Harper imagined she probably looked about the same.

Suddenly one of the tiger tanks burst through the grass right over her head. Moving quickly, she scrambled forward toward the tank. Just as it's tracks came down on either side of her, Harper threw herself against a small hill under the tank. It crashed down, but the hill held it just high enough so that Harper wouldn't get crushed. She coughed as the tank kicked up dirt around her.

Through the smoke and dust, Harper thought she saw Mellish throw himself to the left to keep from getting smashed by the giant tread of the tiger.

"Oh please God, let them be alright," Harper prayed. Then she added an after thought. "Even Reiben."

She smiled in spite of herself as the back of the tank crashed down over her. She looked back just in time to see another tank cresting the small hill. The hill itself started to crumble and Harper knew anymore stress would smash the hill and Harper along with it. As the back of the tank crashed down, Harper closed her eyes and waited for the two ton monster to crush her, but just as she heard the grind of the motor something ran into her at full speed.

She opened her eyes just in time to see hazel eyes staring into hers, and then they were rolling over and over each other until they came to a stop in a ditch; right under another tiger.

Harper was so surprised at who was above her in the ditch, she couldn't even speak for a second.  
"What are you staring at?" came the Brooklyn accent she knew all to well.

'_Thank you,_' she said sarcastically to God. '_Out of all the people you could have sent to save me-'_

Harper was about to answer Reiben when she half yelled, "Duck Reiben!"

She pulled his head down just in time to miss getting it taken off by a stray piece of metal on the tank. Reiben threw an arm over Harper's face as dirt cascaded in around them. She felt his heavy breathing against her cheek as the tanks rolled on, not even aware that there were two American Rangers literally right under their noses. Harper almost laughed out loud at the irony of the situation, but just then, the tanks stopped.

Reiben raised his head off Harper's shoulder. The same thing was on both their minds. They knew they were in the safest place at the moment. Their squad, however, was out in the open with nothing to cover them but grass. In a second Reiben and Harper found out why the tanks stopped. It had started pouring rain.

"Great," hissed Harper.

Reiben looked at her, confused, but then her meaning sank in. She was lying at the bottom of a ditch, no matter how shallow a ditch none the less, with 100 lbs of gear weighing her down and a 180 lb person with his 100 lbs of gear on top of her. Reiben tried to slide to the left and get off her, but the ground was already muddy and slippery, and all he did was push mud in on top of her. She wiped mud out of her eyes angrily and hissed, "just stop moving."

He did and they waited while the Germans above shouted orders. They both caught their breath as they heard the word 'Americans' in the flurry of German, but it seemed they were just talking about Americans in general.

Finally they decided something and the tanks rumbled to life. As the tank above Reiben and Harper rolled forward it let a flood of water explode down upon the privates. It filled the ditch quickly. It was so full Harper had to raise her head out of the water to breath. After a few minutes of this, Reiben could tell she was getting tired, though her ego would never let her admit it. He knew she would die before she asked for help; especially from him. He made a quick decision and put aside their argument from earlier.

He used his left arm to brace himself against the muddy side while he slid his right arm around the back of Harper's neck. He lifted her face out of the water. At first she looked annoyed, but then he felt the muscles in the back of her neck relax and she let out a sigh.

"Thank you," she said attempting to hide her relief, but failing miserably.

He nodded and ducked his head into her shoulder as the last tank passed over them. Though the tanks were gone, Harper and Reiben were smart enough to stay put until Miller's signal.

"Clear!" he yelled a few minutes later.

Before the words were even out of his mouth, shouts could be heard from everyone in the squad.

"Reiben! Harper! Where are you?!"

"Over here!" yelled Reiben as he got out of the ditch and pulled Harper up after him.

She was soaked through, possibly all the way to her bones, and worse than that; she was shivering. The rain continued to come down in sheets as a cold wind blew down off the hills. Reiben was struggling to stay on his feet, given he had something wrong with his ankle. Harper wraped her arm around Reiben's waist, holding him steady until the squad could get to them.

"Woohoo!" yelled Mellish jumping around like a giddy child. "You two defiantly have more than 9 lives!"

Reiben laughed, and Harper somehow mustered a smile, but Wade's face was serious.

"We need to get out of the rain, Captain!" he yelled to Miller over a sudden clap of thunder.

Miller nodded, and looked around for somewhere to go.

"There was a farmhouse a few miles back. We could see if that was in one piece," said Jackson.

Miller nodded again and started off. Though he wanted to run to Harper, Jackson was content to help Reiben, since he had saved Harper. Wade, on the other hand, went right to Harper. He peeled off her field jacket and draped his around her trembling form. At first she tried to push it away, seeing as it was Wade's only source of heat, but he held it on her shoulders until she gave up.

They started out across the open field following the flattened path made by the tiger tanks. The rain was now coming down so hard, no one could see more than five feet in front of their faces. Wade was holding tightly to Harper's shoulders like she might fly away if he let her go. She was leaning heavily into his side struggling to stay upright due to her violent trembling. Wade squeezed her shoulder.

"Hang on," he whispered. "We are almost there."

Harper nodded, not able to speak because of her chattering teeth. She glanced to her left and barley made out the tall sharpshooter and the young B.A.R. gunner hobbling along. From what she could see, Jackson was supporting nost of Reiben's weight, and Reiben wasn't using his right foot at all. Fear pulsed through her. What if Reiben was never able to use his leg again? He had gotten hurt saving her. If he didn't get better, Harper would never be able to forgive herself. Wade saw her face and said, "Don't worry. He'll be alright. The way he's walking, it's probably just a sprain."

Harper founds Wade's dark eyes with hers just as a bolt of lightning split the sky. Wade almost fell over from surprise. There was something in Harper's eyes he had never seen before. He couldn't see the smart ass attitude that closely resembled Reiben's, or the fierce passion she had for things she believed in. he couldn't even see the convicting loyalty she had for her squad. The only thing he saw was fear. Cold, dead, paralyzing fear.


	10. Big Brother Complex

**Hey everyone! i'm back and now it's summer! but i have a job now, so i dont know how much writing i'm going to get done.**

**i'm gonna try really hard tho!**

**anyways here is the next chaper! thanks for all the reviews, and feedback!**

It looked like Harper was just realizing they were in a war.

"We are all going to die," she said matter-a-factly.

"No," said Wade holding tight to her shoulders. "As long as I'm around, no one is dying."

When the fear didn't subside from her face her face Wade pulled her face close to his.

"I swear to you," he said.

She nodded, but didn't look reassured.

"Wade, move it!" yelled Miller.

They had reached the little farm house. Wade tore his eyes away from Harper's and helped her into the house. It was more like a barn than a house. There were animal stalls with hay piled around the sides, and there was a fire pit in the middle. Jackson gently helped Reiben sit on a pile of hay against one wall as the res of the squad set to work building a fire. Wade helped Harper inside, suddenly worried about what he had to do. He knew that a fire alone would do nothing against Harper's frozen body. She needed to get warm clothes on, and wet clothes off.

He looked around for help and Mellish noticed his worried eyes. He caught Wade's attention.

"We are about the same height," he said indicating Harper.

He tossed his gear to Wade smiling knowingly. Wade nodded and started rummaging in the pack. He pulled out army issue shirt and trousers and handed them to Harper. Her violent shaking had been reduced to a minor trembling, but Wade was still nervous about her health. She turned and took the clothes toward one of the stalls. Wade started after her, but she turned and said, "I can change by myself, Wade. I have been doing it since I was five."

Wade nodded and smiled turning a light shade of red.

"Remember to take everything off that's wet," he cautioned.

She nodded and disappeared into the furthest stall. Wade was then free to tend to Reiben's ankle. He knelt in front of him and rolled up his pant leg. He eased his boot off, them was better able to asses the damage.

"It doesn't look broken," said Wade rolling Reiben's foot in a small circle.

"Ouch!" yelped Reiben causing Harper to poke her head over the wall. "You sure doc?"

Wade grinned.

"Which one of us is the doctor here?" he asked.

Reiben laughed, his mood clearly not dampened by his and Harper's near death experience. A few minutes later, the fire was roaring and Reiben's leg was wrapped.

"How yah doing, Lewis?" yelled Miller.

No one had heard anything from the stall for several minutes.

"Fine sir," Harper replied.

In a second she appeared around the corner in the dry clothes. Her ebony hair was elegantly French braided along her forehead and pulled back into a long pony tail.

"How did you get into the army with such long hair?" Jackson asked, admiring the braid.

Harper shrugged.

"I cut it for basic, but that was 9 months ago. I guess it grows fast," she said pulling the end of the ponytail over her shoulder.

At that moment she noticed the gauze wrapping on Reiben's ankle.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting next to him in the circle around the fire.

He waved a hand dismissively.

"Nothing a little rest won't fix."

"Speaking of," said Miller. "We have all had a rough last few hours. We all need some rest."

Everyone began getting blankets out and finding comfortable places to sleep.

"I'll take first watch," announced Reiben. "I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'm in to much damn pain."

"I told you, you could have morphine," said Wade, spreading his blanket out near the fire.

"No way, doc," said Reiben throwing up his hands like Wade was trying to kill him. "I've heard stories about morphine overdose. They all die!!"

Wade shrugged. "At least its pain free."

They all laughed as they settled into their beds. Reiben scooted lower against the wall making himself a deeper 'bed.' Harper cast him a worried glance as Jackson touched her arm.

"He'll be alright," he said looking across the fire toward the young man.

"I know," said Harper turning back to Jackson. "I just feel bad. I mean he did save me… twice. And he doesn't even like me."

Jackson smiled and said, "go talk to him. You both have things you could get off your chests."

"Really?" Harper asked smiling.

For some reason, Harper thought it would be weird to sleep with anyone but Jackson given how they slept the nigh before.

"Yeah go talk to him."

"Thanks," said Harper leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back before you wake up."

Jackson nodded, and said, "I'll be looking forward to waking up then."

He let a few of his long fingers run down Harper's cheek bone and come to rest under her chin.

Jackson's eyes smiled as their eyes locked for a fraction of a second then Harper got up and made her way around her sleeping comrades to Reiben's side.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked jokingly. "Your boyfriend is going to sleep."

He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Harper, giving her a crooked smile. It was odd to Harper that Reiben had such a problem with her and then, all of a sudden when he saves her, he seems like her best friend.

"What is it?" asked Reiben when Harper's face stayed serious.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"You don't beat around the bush do yah?" Reiben asked as Mellish rolled over in sleep.

"Come on, you don't think it's a little bit strange?"

"What? Me saving my fellow soldiers ass?" asked Reiben thouroly confused.

"No," said Harper scooting down into the bed of hay. "You saving _my_ ass. In case you have forgotten, you hate me."

Reiben sighed and looked away from Harper's eyes.

"I never hated you," he said letting his gaze fall to his lap.

"What?" Harper said, her voice coming almost in a yell.

Miller rolled over and shot them looks that said, 'keep it down or shut up.' She and Reiben gave him apologetic looks and Harper restated her question in a quieter volume.

"I never hated you," said Reiben. "I actually really liked you when we first met… well as soon as I found out you were a woman."

Reiben laughed remembering that soldier Harper had kicked the crap out of on the first day he met her. She smiled too but continued to look confused.

"So you never really hated me," Harper said as more of a statement than a question.

"No," said Reiben looking up at her suddenly serious. "I was afraid."

Harper stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"Afraid of what?" she asked.

Reiben sighed clearly having trouble with what he was about to say. Harper lightly put her hand on his shoulder urging him to continue. He sighed and spoke softly.

"I didn't want to get attached to you because I thought you were going to die. I obviously underestimated you, but I was… well I just didn't want to become friends with you only to loose you."

"Boy you really have that hero complex thing down pat don't you?" asked Harper smiling.

Reiben turned worried eyes on her, not knowing if she was kidding or not.

"Its not a hero complex if I want to protect my friends," he countered furrowing his brow.

"But it is a hero complex if you want to protect all your _female_ friends," Harper said smiling softly to show that it was ok. "I'm just glad you didn't hate me."

"I don't think I could hate you even if I wanted to," he said gently covering her hand with one of his.

Harper looked up at him confused for a second, then he pulled his hand away and awkwardly looked at the fire. They sat in silence for a long time listening to the rest of the squad's even breathing. Harper noted that even Jackson's breathing was regular and deep. She wished hers could be that way too, but there was no hope of that tonight.

"So if there was anything I said while I was trying to hate you that was rude, I'm sorry," said Reiben breaking the silence after a while.

Harper snorted at the irony in that statement. She couldn't remember if Reiben had said anything that _wasn't_ rude, the whole time she had known him.

"It's ok," said Harper. "I would be scared for you're health if you went 10 minutes without saying something sarcastic."

He smiled and said, "I tried to hate you because you remind me a lot of my little sister."

He seemed intent on trying to explain himself, even though Harper understood and didn't blame him for trying to hate her.

"I just couldn't bare to have the memory of her around. In the middle of this war is the last place I would want her."

Harper understood fully now that Reiben didn't have a hero complex. He had a big brother complex.

"What's her name?" Harper asked.

"Lea," said Reiben staring into the fire.

His eyes were glazed over as he remembered home. As Harper watched, a small tear escaped out of the corner of one eye. It slid down his cheek making a small line of his face clean.

"You'll get to see her again," said Harper searching his face for the Brooklyn tough guy attitude he normally wore.

For some reason it was unnerving for Harper to see Reiben in tears. He looked at her and smiled feebly, but let the tear continue to run down his face. Harper reached up to his face and drew one of her fingers across his cheek.

"You'll see her again," she said staring deep into his eyes. "I'll make sure of it."

Reiben put his hand over hers on his face and said, "even if I don't make it home, I know she'll be alright."

"Why?" Harper asked still staring intently into his eyes.

"Because she is just like you."


	11. Tears and the North Star

Harper dropped her eyes as her cheeks flushed.

"That's a good thing," said Reiben flashing his white teeth in a smile.

"You don't want your sister to be anything like me. Trust me," sighed Harper taking her hand off his face.

"Why?" asked Reiben.

Harper sighed deeply. She knew this topic was going to come up eventually, but she thought she was going to be telling Wade or Jackson or maybe even Miller, but definitely not Reiben.

"My family is… well… not the best," Harper said dodging the question as best she could.

"Everyone's family has problems," said Reiben looking sideways at her.

Harper snorted causing Reiben to jump then give her an odd look. She laughed at his expression then said, "oh my family didn't have problems. We had ocean's of issues."

Reiben looked at her expecting to hear the rest of the story. Harper looked at her hands as memories she had struggled so hard to keep dormant, rose to the surface. They were threatening to break free as Harper arose and muttered something about needing air.

Reiben stared after her wondering what he had said. He thought about following her but decided against it. At least for the time being.

Harper hit the outside of the barn just as the tears started to flow. She slid down to sit in the wet grass and covered her face with her hands. Luckily it had stopped raining and the stars were shining. The moon was casting odd shadows across the field and trees as Harper sobbed. After about twenty five minutes the tears still refused to stop. Harper finally lifted her head, rubbing her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

The first thing her eyes landed on was the north star making the tears start all over again. As her second round of tears poured down her face, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Harper whipped her head around to stare up a Reiben. He was kneeling next to her.

"I'm sorry if I said-"

But Harper didn't let him finish. She threw her arms around his shoulders and cried into the hollow of his neck. She felt his arms snake around her back and one hand cup the back of her head, gently stroking her hair.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's ok. Whatever it is."

Harper pulled her head away from his neck and looked at him with watery eyes. She suddenly felt very close to Reiben. For the first time since she had decided to become a soldier, she felt like their was something worth fighting for. She never really cared about the stupid cause that was getting hundreds upon thousands killed every damn day. No. She cared about the individual people, like the 7 men she had come to love as they traveled. She was beginning to know these men better than she knew herself, and she had one man to thank for that.

"What is it?" asked Reiben smoothing the hair around her face.

"You once asked about me. Why I came to the war, how I learned to throw a punch and shoot," Harper said looking earnestly into Reiben's face.

She was ready to tell someone now, and she was afraid that if she didn't get it out now, she never would have the nerve again.

"Yeah," said Reiben confused. "But I thought-"

"I need to tell someone, and If I put it off anymore, I think I will probably self destruct," Harper said almost in hysteria.

"Ok easy," said Reiben holding her shoulder's. "Are you sure you want to tell me and not Jackson or Wade?"

"I figure since you don't hate me now, that I can probably trust you not to be rude or inconsiderate," she snorted wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What is it?" Reiben asked.

Harper could tell he was trying hard not to say anything sarcastic. She appreciated it. She took a steadying breath, and began the conversation she had never had with anyone.

"I came to the army base in Flagstaff after I… killed my father," blurted Harper.

Reiben's face didn't change to horror like Harper figured it would. It didn't change at all. He was waiting for the rest of the story.

"I was either going to get into the army or…" she took a breath as emotion threatened to overtake her. "Or kill myself."

Reiben did react to this, but it wasn't the way Harper expected he would. He grasped her shoulder tightly and said, "but your over that now right?"

Harper stared at him confused. Had he missed the part about her killing her father?

"Harper! You don't want to do that anymore right?" Reiben said shaking her shoulders.

"No… no I… I don't think I could have anyway," she stammered.

"Good," said Reiben sitting back against the wall looking relieved.

Harper shook her head in confusion, but continued.

"I was ashamed of what I had done, and the cops were looking for me so I really had no other option. I was NOT going to jail."

"What did your father do?" asked Reiben.

He had no idea what kind of memories his question had unleashed. It seemed like the floodgates on her mind had just been flung open. The floodgates on her tear ducts followed suit. Reiben realized his mistake at once, but there was no going back now. He knew this and reached forward pulling Harper into his arms and let her cry. He had a pretty good idea about what happened to her, but he wanted to hear it from her. Eventually.

"When I was 5 he started telling me how pretty I was and coming into my room at night. I told my mom, but she didn't believe me…" sobbed Harper.

Reiben held her tightly as sobs wracked her body. Reiben's thoughts drifted back 4 years earlier.

"_Rich. Where are you?" called Lea._

"_Where do you think I am kid?" Reiben asked his 15 year old sister as he emerged from his room._

_Lea turned throwing her brown hair over her shoulder. She bolted down the hall and flung herself at her brother almost knocking him over._

"_Easy!" he yelled holding onto the doorframe to keep from falling over._

_Lea looked up at Reiben with a tear stained face. His annoyed attitude immediately left and his protective big brother side took over._

"_What happened?"_

"_It's M… Mitch," she sobbed into his chest. "He dumped me when I told him I wouldn't have sex with him. Did I do something wrong? Should I have agreed to have-""NO!" Reiben shouted. "You did the right thing. Now I'm going to kill him."_

Reiben's thoughts were snapped back as Harper pulled her head back and looked at him. Their faces were so close, Harper's nose was against his. Harper looked up into his eyes. Her expression was relatively easy to read, or so Reiben thought until something happened and her lips were on his. It was light and gentle; something Reiben had never really experienced before. He had had many girlfriends throughout high school, but they were always fiery and hot. They were never gentle. He touched her cheek just as gently until he suddenly remembered his sleeping comrades inside. Jackson in particular.

Reiben regretfully pulled away from Harper. Her eyes were confused until she too remembered Jackson. Then her eyes filled with shame.

"Reiben…. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Its ok," said Reiben lifting her face to meet his eyes. "It's ok."

She nodded and leaned back, out of his embrace, to lean against the wall of the barn. Reiben did the same and looked up at the stars. They sat listening to the crickets and night birds for longer than either one wanted to count. After what seemed like a lifetime, Harper spoke.

"Every night after… well every night I used to beg the north star to help me. To send something, anything to help me, but it never did."

Her eyes began to fill up again as Reiben looked at her. She looked so much like his sister. He wanted to grab her, and hug her until everything bad went away, but seeing as she just kissed him, he didn't know if hugging her would be the best idea at this point. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair pushing it back only to have it fall back in his face.

He looked out over the field and watched the flashes from distant bombs. As he was lost in wondering which side was bombing he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He looked over and couldn't help but smile. Harper was fast asleep on his shoulder. Reiben eased his arm out from under her head and pulled her closer to him so she could use his chest as a pillow. She was obviously exhausted because she didn't wake up. All she did was re adjust herself against Reiben's broad chest. He smiled and wrapped his long arms around her back and let his chin rest against the top of her head.

For the first time in this god-forsaken war, Reiben was content. For the first time in this war, the hole in Reiben's chest where his sister normally was, wasn't so big.


	12. Remembering the Fallen

**DISCLAMER:**

**I don't own any Saving Private Ryan characters, OR Tim McGraw's song, ****If Your Reading This**

**Thanks!**

Harper awoke laying on her side with someone's arm wrapped around her waist. For a split second she thought it was Reiben, but as soon as she felt the hands clasped in hers, she knew it wasn't Reiben. The fingers were to long, and oddly calloused on the fingertip of the pointer finger on his right hand. She smiled rubbing her fingers across the same callous on her finger. One of the hands slowly pulled themselves out of her hands and gently let one long finger run the length of her neck.

"Good morning," came a quiet whisper in her ear.

She shivered from the breath on her neck and rolled over to have gray blue eyes meet hers.

"Hey," she said touching his face softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby as soon as you were next to me," he said his voice full of joy.

The memories of the night before came back in a flood and despite her best efforts to hide the guilt about her's and Reiben's intimate moment, Jackson seemed to notice something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked worry etched in his face.

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

He looked at her hard. He was not convinced. All the rumor's she had ever heard about country boys being a bit slow were defiantly untrue. But he let it go, for the moment anyway.

Harper smiled feebly and sat up. She looked around the room and her eyes caught on Reiben, who was sitting on his bed of hay, watching her and Jackson. He nodded once when he locked eyes with her, his face not changing at all. She tried to smile back, but all that came was an awkward face. She turned away from him as the rest of the squad began to wake up.

"Your sure your alright?" asked Jackson laying his hand over her's on the ground.

"Yeah," she said. "Didn't sleep well I guess."

"Reiben, you ok to walk?" asked Miller rolling his blanket.

"Yes sir," said Reiben standing easily.

"With all due respect, sir. I don't think Reiben is qualified to make that decision," said Wade taking Reiben by the shoulder and shoving him back onto the pile of hay.

Harper was surprised at how strong Wade was for his size.

"Watch it doc!" Reiben yelled.

He didn't appreciate being shoved down by the small medic. It didn't help his super inflated ego. After a few minutes, during which Wade determined Reiben's ankle was in fact fit to walk on, they set off. They fell back into formation easily, though Harper couldn't get over the fact that they were missing one. She hadn't thought about Caparzo since the night he died, and she had been hoping to keep it that way, but it was not to be. All she had to do was look at Mellish. He hadn't been as happy or joyful since before his best friend had died. Harper sighed and without thinking about it, started to hum, then sing aloud.

"_If your reading this, my momma's sitting there. Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here."_

The squad turned around to stare at her, wondering what on earth she was singing about, until they heard the words. Harper continued.

"_I sure wish I, could give you one more kiss, and war was just a game we played when we were kids."_

Her voice gained more confidence as she hit the bridge.

"_Well I'm laying down my gun. I'm hanging up my boots. I'm up here with God and we're watching over you."_

Her voice caught on the word 'watching' and tears began to blur her vision, but she continued into the chorus.

"_So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go. If your reading this, I'm already home."_

Harper let her head fall as emotion overcame her, but someone continued the song. Harper looked up to see Mellish singing quietly. He glanced back at her and she gained her voice back and joined with him.

"_If your reading this, halfway around the world. I wont be there to see the birth of our little girl. I hope she looks like you. I hope she fights like me. And stands up for the innocent and the weak."_

At the beginning of the next verse Mellish and Harper were joined by Jackson's southern drawl singing voice. He had even discreetly slipped his hand into hers. She smiled up at him as they continued.

"_I'm laying down my gun, I'm hanging up my boots. Tell dad I don't regret that I'd follow in his shoes. So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go. If your reading this, I'm already home."_

As they sang, Harper looked around at the troop, who all knew exactly who they were singing for. They were remembering Carpy and his funny, outgoing nature. Harper remembered specifically how he used to call her 'darling,' and she hadn't minded at all. She actually thought it was almost sweet. As they came to the next verse Harper's emotion threatened to overtake her again, but a quick squeeze from Jackson's hand brought her back.

"_If your reading this, there's going to come a day, that you'll move on and find someone else and that's ok. Just remember this. I'm in a better place. The soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace!"_

The last words caught in everyone's throats. No one really knew what Carpy had believed, but they all hoped with everything they had that he was up there watching over them, and waiting for the day he would see them again, because god knows, that's what they were waiting for.

"_So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town. And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go. If your reading this, I'm already home."_

There was silence as the last note hung in the air above the private's heads. They were all remembering their moments with Carpy. Some remembering the odd quirks he had like only smoking a cigarette halfway then giving it to someone else, or how he had little nicknames for all of them, and he was the only one who was allowed to call them that. Whatever they were remembering, they all knew they were going to miss him.

**I know that this was a short chapter, but it seemed like I had to leave it on this note. The next one will be longer!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	13. Snipers and Machine Gunners

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been writing for awhile. I have been working and its been crazy. Anyway, I'm back for now!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Harper walked along a few paces behind Jackson, wiping the last few traces of wetness from her eyes. It seemed like she had been crying a lot in the last few days; not a fact she was particularly proud of. She glanced around at the troop. Each had the same expression mask on. Harper laughed to herself as she realized how manly her squad was.

No one has spoken since the song had stopped 20 minutes ago, and the silence was surprisingly comforting. Harper hadn't felt this close to anyone ever in her life. Not even her own family. After a few more minutes, Captain Miller led the squad over a hill where they came upon a pile of dead paratroopers.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Upham in such a way that it made everyone laugh in spite of the bad situation.

"Way to sound like my 189 year old grandmother, Upchuck," said Reiben rolling his eyes.

"Hush both of you," hissed Miller crouching low in the grass.

The squad followed suit. Miller signaled to Horvath and they both advanced up a small rise through some underbrush, leaving the rest of them to fall back on their heels and rest for a few minutes.

Harper let her heavy gear fall from her back onto the wet grass. Reiben and Mellish did the same but with less grace than Harper. Wade dropped his gear to and went to work on looking at Reiben's leg. Jackson was kneeling stalk still. Harper knew what he was doing, though it was lost on everyone else. Sharpshooters were notorious for having a great sense of things. And their best sense out of the 5 human's possess? Not their vision, although that helped immensely. No it was their hearing that was prized among everyone else.

Sharpshooter's hearing was to an eagle's sight, as Reiben had so eloquently put it. Harper found herself smiling as she knelt next to Jackson. She looked out over the field they had just come across, then her eyes drifted to Jackson's sharply cut features. Harper suddenly found herself gazing at Jackson rather than doing what she, as a sharpshooter, was supposed to do.

"What do you hear?" asked Jackson surprising Harper out of her trance.

"What? Oh um…" she paused to listen.

Nothing particular stuck out in the quiet. Actually that was peculiar. There was no noise at all. Not a bird or bug or a rustle of leaves. She heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything," whispered Harper afraid she might disrupt the silence by speaking to loudly.

"Exactly…" said Jackson ominously.

Harper met his gaze confusion in her eyes. Her eyes asked the question, 'what does that mean?'

But Jackson turned away from her, his eyes hard. Harper was dumbstruck. He had never looked at her that way before, but she wrote it off to him being worried about something, which was also a little disconcerting. The sniper hardly ever got worried, or let it show. This was very bad for Jackson to look that way. Harper could feel the tension in the air as Jackson shifted his weight from his left knee to his right.

"Jackson?"

Harper cursed herself for sounding so much like a child, but it shocked Jackson out of his hardened state. He turned his normally soft eyes on her, but they were not soft. They were worried.

"Jackson what is it?" Harper whispered almost to quietly for herself to hear.

"I'm not sure," said Jackson realizing he was scaring her.

He laid a hand on her arm.

"I just have a feeling."

Harper searched the sniper's face for answers, but were unsuccessful. She furrowed her brows making Jackson snicker.

"Its probably nothing," Jackson assured her trying to make is voice light, but Harper could tell something was still nagging at him, though she didn't have time to ask any more questions because the captain and Horvath were coming back through the bushes.

"What is it?" asked Reiben as the group gathered around Miller.

"Machine gun. Probably MG-42," answered Horvath as he knelt next in between Mellish and Wade.

"Jesus," sighed Reiben under his breath. "Is that what got those guys?"

"Maybe one of them is our boy," suggested Mellish earning a glare from Harper, but snickers from everyone else.

"No, their patches are 82nd so your lucks not that good," said Miller instantly dispelling that thought from anyone's mind.

"Yeah well I don't know how fast the rest of you Betties are, but I'm thinken' if we detour this way, quick and quiet, the Krauts will never even know we were here."

Everyone looked at Miller who was in the process of taking all his heavy gear off. He said nothing so Reiben continued.

"So what I'm trying to say, Captain, is why don't we just go around the thing?"

For a second Miller didn't speak then he said, "I hear what your saying, but we can't go around."

Harper glanced to her left at Reiben who didn't look deterred at all, but it was Jackson who spoke next. After a few seconds pause Jackson said, "I'm with Reiben on this one sir."

Miller seemed surprised at the soft spoken sniper. He hardly ever went against the words of the captain, and had never before sided with Reiben. But Miller was not swayed from his point. The next to speak up was Mellish.

"Captain, we can skip it and still accomplish our mission. I mean this isn't our mission right?"

Miller looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Is that what you want to do Mellish? Leave it here so it can ambush another company?"

Everyone turned to Mellish waiting to see the private's reaction. Mellish let his head fall and he said, "no sir. I'm simply saying it seems like an unnecessary risk given our objective."

Harper almost laughed. Mellish was never this refined when he was talking to any other member of the squad. Miller stood up as Mellish was saying this.

"Our objective is to win the war," he growled making Mellish drop his gaze, ashamed.

"Sir, I just, uh, I don't have a good feeling about this one," said Reiben trying to defend Mellish.

"When is the last time you felt good about anything, Reiben?" Harper asked smiling, but no one else smiled.

Miller nodded sharply then put his helmet on. He got up, turned on his heel and started off through the underbrush. The rest of the squad sat still in their semi circle until Horvath got up and motioned for them to follow. They reluctantly did.

Harper stayed in between Jackson and Reiben as they moved through the underbrush. For some reason, Harper would much rather be out in the open on a field instead of in the forest where you could mistake a shadow for a German. They stayed low and fast seeing as the little hill between them and the German machine gun nest was just that. Little. All of a sudden they came out of the trees into a small clearing.

Miller knelt and waited for the squad to follow suit. Once they were again is the semi circle, Miller started speaking quickly and quietly.

"Alright. Three runners with suppressing fire. Mellish, you hook to the right, I'll go up the middle. Who's going left?"

He glanced around as no one said anything.

"Who's going left?" he asked getting angry he had to repeat himself.

Reiben, who was looking particularly angry, spit into the grass to show his disapproval of the side bar, Miller was taking them on. Suddenly, to Harper's horror, Jackson spoke up.

"I'll do it. I'll go left."

Reiben, and Mellish glared at him, but all Harper could do was stare open mouthed at him.

"No," she said quickly. "I will. I can run faster, and I'm not such a big target."

Jackson glared at her. "I said I would-"

"No! I will go sir," said Harper frantically turning her plea to her commanding officer.

Miller looked on her with interest.

"She is faster, Jackson," he said glancing at the tall sharpshooter.

Jackson's mouth fell open, but Reiben was quickest to speak.

"But sir, she's a… well a…"

"A woman?" asked Harper glaring at Reiben. "Has anyone ever told you, you are very observant?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I was going to say," said Reiben quickly trying to cover his mistake and think of a better reason for objecting.

"That's enough," hissed Miller who was growing tired of the argument. He wanted to get this over with.

"Lewis, you go left."

Jackson's mouth fell farther open, if that was possible.

"But captain-" Jackson started, but Miller cut across him.

"Stuff it Jackson. I don't want to hear it. Upham, switch with Lewis, and linger in the rear."

Jackson shut his mouth but turned to Harper with pleading eyes. Harper could see the anguish in his eyes, but she set her jaw and turned to Upham. She took his rifle and he took her B.A.R and sniper rifle. He also had pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said to her brother in law.

He didn't look convinced, but he said nothing. Miller continued talking.

"We advance on him until he has to change out his barrels. I think we should be able to hit him from grenade range."

As the flurry of exchanging weapons and ammunition continued, Horvath looked worried.

"Captain, why don't I go up the middle?"

"What with the way you run? Ha! No way," said Miller

"Maybe I should go left sir?" said Horvath, unwilling to give up.

Miller turned and glared at him.

"Maybe you should shut up!" he hissed, then he turned to Reiben. "Reiben base of fire."

Reiben, Mellish and Jackson, though not happy about the way things were going, quickly fell into step handing off grenades and pulling their packs and heavy gear off. To Harper's surprise, Wade, though he didn't even have a gun, was also preparing to go up the hill. Before Harper could address this however, Miller looked around at her.

"Sir?" she asked seeing his odd expression.

"You sure you can-"

"Sir no disrespect, but are you really asking me that? Do you really have that little faith in the opposite sex?" asked Harper cutting him off angrily.

"I was going to ask if your sure you ok to run. Didn't you get hurt yesterday?" Miller answered her.

"Oh," said Harper feeling her cheeks flush furiously. "Yes sir. I'm fine."

"Good," said Miller amused. He turned back to the squad who was now ready. "Mags and clips where you can reach them. And extra grenades for the base runners. Lets go."

He took off out onto the field down the middle and Harper and Mellish went right and left. Reiben, Jackson, Horvath and Wade followed at a distance, though Jackson was running as close to Harper as he could. Upham disappeared behind a cow carcus at the bottom of the hill, and the chaos began.


	14. Three Bullets Taken for a Brother

The pop of machine gun fire started as soon as Harper and the squad stepped out onto the field. None of them could tell how many men were in the nest. There was only one machine gun, and that's all any of them needed to worry about. Well that and not getting shot, which was turning out to be more difficult than any of them had originally anticipated.

As she ran, Harper felt a round of gunfire hit the ground next to her feet. She pushed her legs faster and dove behind the closest hill to the nest. Reiben, who had been tailing her, dove in beside her. Thinking it had been Jackson behind her, Harper franticly searched the field behind her for a lump dead on the ground.

Reiben hit her shoulder. When she looked at him he nodded toward another hill where Wade and Horvath were in the process of lopping grenades toward the nest. At first Harper didn't see what Reiben was trying to show her, but then her eyes drifted off behind them a way and she saw muzzle of the Springfield sticking over the point of a hill. She let out a shaky breath and smiled as the unmistakable crack sounded over the field.

At that moment she regretted giving her Springfield to Tim to hold. What if he broke it? Or shot himself in the foot by accident. He was never very good with his rifle even when the safety was on. Plus, she longed to be back there with Jackson, feeling the crackle of electricity as she and the tall southerner were completely in tune with each other. Without even realizing it, Harper let her mind wander back to when Caparzo had gotten shot. She remembered how Jackson had lined his target up first but instinctively waited for her to line up her shot before he took his. Then when they both pulled the trigger at the exact same moment. Just remembering it sent chills up her spine. Harper had never that in sync with anyone ever in her life.

That moment however was not a good idea to be off in your own little world because if you weren't paying attention, you would most likely get shot or blown to bits.

"Harper, pay attention!" shouted Reiben shoving her hard.

Harper suddenly realized her stupidity in letting her mind wander. She snapped back in a flash and caught the grenade one of the Germans had tossed at the hill. Without a second's hesitation, she lopped it back into the nest. It exploded right above one of the German soldiers, sending him flying down on top of Reiben and Harper's hill. Reiben looked up in time to see the body coming and to jump out of the way, but Harper was to late. The scared, knife welding German landed on her like a ton of bricks. Reiben, meanwhile was thrown out into the open on the other side of the hill. The machine gunners immediately took advantage of this, though luckily they were not the best aim. Reiben threw himself behind a different hill.

"Harper! HARPER!" Reiben yelled over the gunfire.

"I'm…… fine…." Harper answered, though she doubted he heard her.

She was struggling furiously with the German. Despite his small stature, he was very strong, and the knife he had was drawing blood from one side of her neck. Harper grabbed his shirt collar and managed to push him up high enough to get her feet under his rib cage. Once there, he knew he was beat. Harper threw him off herself and jumped on him. She wrenched the knife from his grasp and held it against his neck, fully intending to slit his throat until she looked into his eyes. He was a child. Younger than she. His boyish face held terror. Harper hesitated as she looked into his eyes. They were surprisingly similar to Wade's. At the moment they were terrified, but Harper could tell, had she seen them anywhere but in this hell hole, they would have been gentle and kind. This hesitation on Harper's part, however short, was enough for the German to get his feet under her and throw her off. She landed hard against the back of the hill and the German got up and scurried away around the hill. Just as he did, the crack of the Springfield echoed across the hills making Harper jump. She looked around and saw a pair of army issue booted feet sticking out from around the hill.

"Harper! You alright?" came Reiben's voice.

He sounded frantic. When she turned to tell him she was fine, she saw a grenade being thrown their way.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you wont be if you don't get down!" she shouted while at the same time diving at him.

She knocked the Brooklyn boy out of the way of the oncoming grenade. They both rolled over and over down the other side of the hill. Harper rolled a few feet away from Reiben, who crawled quickly to her side and they both huddled together under the falling debris from the grenade. After the dirt finished cascading around them, the machine gun fire started again. They both scurried back over the hill to safety.

"Watch yourselves!" Miller shouted from across the field.

We're trying sir!" Reiben yelled back. "But these Germans are like damn cockroaches!"

"Then lets squish them like cockroaches!" Mellish shouted making Reiben snort with laughter.

"Alright fish. You go squish em' then!" yelled Harper smiling.

She heard Mellish say something back, but couldn't make out what it was over the exploding and shooting. At that moment the Springfield cracked again and another German fell from the nest spouting blood from his blood.

"How many of them are there, Jackson?" yelled Miller turning back to Jackson's position.

Jackson leaned around the hill and held up both hands then two fingers.

"12," breathed Harper.

"We have a lot of work to do!" yelled Miller. "Someone's got to get up there!"

The squad cowered behind their hills waiting for Miller's instructions.

"Reiben, you try to go around the back. Take Mellish," said Miller.

Reiben nodded and took off around toward the back of the nest with Mellish in toe. Harper muttered an inaudible 'be careful' then turned back to Miller for further instructions. Miller watched Reiben and Mellish go then turned to the rest of his squad.

"Lewis, go back with Jackson. See if he needs any help."

"Sir how am I going to help him? I gave Tim my sniper," said Harper as a grenade hit the outside of the hill.

Miller didn't even have to say anything. He just glared in her direction and she obeyed. It was no use to argue when Miller was like this.

"Covering fire!" shouted Miller as Harper prepared to run.

As the German fire sounded, Harper waited to hear the American fire, then she ran. Though she had less gear to weigh her down she still couldn't run as fast as she would have liked considering her back was to the enemy. Finally she got close enough to the hill to see Jackson. He shot a quick smile at her then went back to looking through his scope. As Harper heaved herself to the top of Jackson's small hill, the Springfield cracked right next to her head making her temporarily deft.

Harper looked up to Jackson's face. He was yelling something, but Harper couldn't hear him so she followed his gaze out to the battle field. Her hearing seemed to come back as she did so.

"WADE GET DOWN!" Jackson bellowed as he desperately fired off shots at the machine gunner.

Harper quickly scanned the field for the Medic. When she found him, her mouth fell open. He was charging up the hill right toward the nest!

"What is he doing?!" Harper shouted to Jackson.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. "He's gone insane!"

Harper stared at him but suddenly realized what he was doing. Wade had stopped about halfway up the hill to help a wounded German. That was the bad thing about Wade. He was still human. This war hadn't beaten away his humanity like it had for the rest of them, then on top of that he was the medic, and really cared about life. It didn't matter if that life was evil or not.

"Wade get back here!" shouted Miller frantically.

He was trying to find a way to get to the stupid medic without getting shot, and Harper knew there was no way of doing that. For Miller at least. Thinking quickly Harper dove behind the hill next to Jackson and began pulling off what little gear she had left.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Jackson who already had a pretty good idea of what she was doing.

Harper didn't answer.

"Harper," Jackson grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop.

"Let go of me Jackson. Wade is going to get himself killed," said Harper pulling hard against him, but his vice grip on her shoulder's didn't budge.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself trying to save our stupid medic," said Jackson with fierce conviction in his brown eyes.

Fire flared up inside Harper and she shoved Jackson so hard he fell backward.

"Its fine if you don't feel like risking your life for one of your squad members, but I'm going to help Wade," hissed Harper.

She turned ready to charge the field when Jackson caught her arm. Harper whirled around and glared at him.

"Harper I-"

"Shove it Jackson," Harper growled and pulled out of his grasp.

She turned back and took off down the steep hill. Machine gun fire popped behind her as soon as she started running. She heard the Springfield crack behind her and internally thanked whoever was listening for Jackson and his amazing shot. The machine gun was quiet for less than a second as someone else took the first German's place. He had his sights on Harper. That is until he saw Wade and the German soldier.

The machine gun immediately set its sights on him.

"He's trying to help your man!" screamed Harper pushing her legs faster than she ever dreamed they would go.

Though screaming was useless since the German couldn't hear over everything that was going on. Harper was forced to dive behind a hill as a grenade flew her way. She rolled to the other side of the hill just in time to be blinded by a wall of dirt that exploded in front of her face.

When she could see again, she saw Wade cowering against the hill as machine gun fire rained down around him and the wounded German. The medic looked terrified, yet he was using himself to cover the wounded enemy. Rage and pride filled Harper at the same time. Pride because the medic in her squad was so heroic and cared about every life, and rage because he was going to get himself killed trying to save the enemy.

"Cover me!" she yelled to whoever was listening.

Harper shot out from behind the hill, zigzagging, dodging bullets and grenades until, through no miracle of her own, she made it to Wade.

"How did you do that?" he asked, surprised to see her by his side.

"Magic," she said smiling light heartedly at him. "Now can we please get out of here?"

Wade looked ruefully at the dead German by his feet.

"A few more minutes and I could have saved him," said Wade.

Harper put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Wade. It's ok. You did your best."

Wade nodded but still didn't look happy. Harper nodded back to where the rest of the squad was and smiled.

"Lets go," said Wade, and with that they began running out onto the field.

Wade was in front with Harper pushing him mentally to go faster. Harper heard the Springfield crack twice, and just as she thought she and Wade were in the clear, she heard an inhuman scream.

It sounded very close, but she couldn't see who was hit. Then it dawned on her. She stopped in the middle of the field and looked down at her front. Her fingers found warm, sticky blood soaking through her uniform on her stomach. Her mouth fell open in surprise as Jackson's voice could be heard over the battle field.

"NO! HARPER!"

The sharp sound of the sniper filled the air as Harper saw Wade turn, quickly take in her appearance, then rush to her side. At that second she collapsed and blackness enveloped her.


	15. Saving a Sister

_**I know absolutely nothing about medicine. Only what I got from the movie Saving Private Ryan.**_

_**I'm sorry if anyone is offended by my lack of knowledge…**_

"Lewis!"

Reiben's voice echoed from the left of the field, and mixed with Mellish's surprised shout.

"Wade get her back!" yelled Miller running up and motioning to the squad to give him cover.

Just as he did so, Jackson's rifle popped _three_ times killing _four_ men behind the machine gun. Reiben ran in and slid to a stop next to Wade and Harper. He fired his B.A.R toward the hill while at the same time helping Wade pull Harper, who was still hanging onto life, back. Miller joined them and together they successfully managed to get behind a low hill.

Once there, Wade immediately got to work assessing the damage to his squad member. Without a seconds hesitation, he ripped her field jacket open and was down to her olive green t-shirt before he realized he wasn't dealing with a man. He stopped suddenly and looked for the wounds. He couldn't see them with her shirt on. He slowly began lifting it up, searching her stomach for wounds. Wade had done this on hundreds, no thousands of men, but never on a woman.

His face started flushing, though no one could see it under all the dirt and grime, but Reiben noticed his hesitation.

"You can apologize for seeing her boobs after you save her, Wade!" Reiben shouted firing wildly at the machine gun.

Wade shook his head, internally scolding himself for being embarrassed. He was a doctor after all. He quickly and efficiently ripped Harper's shirt up the center exposing two bullet wounds on her lower stomach. One looked like it was going right through her hip bone and the other was in the fleshy part of her side. Wade took a quick sigh of relief. They were lucky those two hadn't hit anything important.

He scanned up across the rest of her body and noticed blood pouring out of her right shoulder. He judged that was a flesh wound and he would worry about it later. For now he had to get the bullets out of her stomach.

"I need the extra medi-kit!" Wade shouted to anyone who was listening.

"That little prick Upchuck wont come up that hill!" yelled Mellish. "He's too damn chicken!"

"We have to kill those damn Krauts first!" yelled Horvath firing off a round killing one of the Germans.

Suddenly out of nowhere an explosion rocked the hillside. Wade and Reiben threw themselves over Harper at the same time, shielding her from falling debris.

"Was that you bumpkin?" Reiben yelled toward the hill the sharpshooter was behind.

"You bet your ass it was!" yelled an ecstatic Mellish.

When the rocks and German body parts finished falling, Wade popped up and immediately got to work getting the bullets out.

"UPHAM! Get your ass up here!" yelled Miller putting his gun down and going to assist Wade in any way he could.

Jackson galloped down his hill and dropped to his knees by Harper's side. They could all see tears struggling to get free of his eyes.

"How can I help?" he asked letting his eyes roam over Harper's now trembling form.

"Where's the extra medi-kit!" shouted Wade, ignoring Jackson's question.

"I'm here!" panted Upham running up to the group that had now formed around Harper.

Wade snatched it and opened it pulling out septic powder and really long tweezers.

"Canteen," he said and was immediately offered four different water holders.

"Jackson, get her head. Reiben, Mellish hold her arms. This is going to hurt. Sarge, try to elevate her legs. Captain, I'm going to need you're help. Hold her bone while I try to get the bullet out…"

Everyone took their positions before Wade began to work. Miller put one hand firmly on either side of the bullet wound in Harper's hip bone. Wade began to wash the extra blood away so he would see the wound. As soon as he could see the bullet, Wade handed the septic powder to Jackson and instructed him to pour it on as soon as the bullet came out. Jackson didn't look like he had heard any of what Wade had said.

"Jackson! Now is not the time to zone out! I need you here with us right now. Harper needs you," said Wade glaring at the sharpshooter.

Jackson nodded and held the powder ready. Wade took a quick breath though he was suddenly afraid he wouldn't be able to save Harper. Fear quickly washed over him, but he pushed it out of his mind for the time being.

He glanced up at Reiben then Mellish who were holding Harper's arms firmly. They both nodded and Wade wasted no time in diving into the bullet wound with the huge pair of tweezers. The previously unconscious Harper screamed and almost sat up.

"Hold her!" shouted Wade continuing to dig for the bullet.

Before Reiben or Mellish could adjust their grip's however Harper began clawing at Wade's hands.

"NO stop! Please Wade!" Harper shrieked, but Wade had heard these same pleas from other soldiers undergoing far worse than her so he felt no pity.

"Hold her damn it!" Wade yelled to Reiben and Mellish.

The privates put moved their hands to Harper's shoulders and wrists successfully holding her down. For a few minutes anyway. Miller held Harper's hip bone steady so Wade didn't have to wrestle with Harper.

Harper continued to fight the five men, but it was useless. Their strength combined with her amount of blood loss was making her unusually easy to control.

After what seemed like hours, Wade pulled the bloody bullet out of Harper's bone and nodded to Jackson. He poured septic powder into the bloody hole making Harper's now soft whining turn into a bloodcurdling scream.

"Hold her," Wade cautioned. "I've been told that feels like taking a bath in lemon juice right after getting a thousand paper cuts all over you body."

Wade's description made Upham's skin crawl.

"Wade, is she going to be alright?" asked Upham staring wide eyed at all the blood.

"She will be fine!" said Jackson before Wade could answer.

Everyone glanced at him. He was never worried, and when he was, he never sounded frantic, but that's all any of them could describe his voice as.

Wade was the only one who hadn't looked at Jackson. He was in the process of pulling the second bullet out of her stomach. The 19 year old private was screaming as tears poured out of her tightly squeezed eyes.

"She will be fine if I can get her stable," said Wade pulling out bandages and packing the bullet holes with septic powder and gauze.

"Well is she…" but Upham was cut off by Reiben.

"Oh will you shut up Upchuck? Let the doc work!"

"As long as nothing gets infected, Harper should be fine," said Wade finishing with the last bullet that had lodged itself in her shoulder.

Everyone looked relieved as Wade stabbed Harper's leg with morphine and finished wrapping her shoulder.

"We are going to have to take it easy for a while, sir," said Wade to Miller.

Miller nodded and said, "We will stay here for awhile until Lewis is better."

Wade nodded approvingly and Miller let his eyes wander to the rest of the squad. Jackson was the first to catch his eye. The sniper was showing more emotion than he had ever shown before. But then everyone was. Miller was glad Harper hadn't died. If she had, he didn't know how many of the men would continue with this mission. He didn't know how many of them would still have faith in his decisions as it was.


	16. A Squad Divided

_**Here it is! the next chapter! there isnt much action in this chapter, but i like the emotion from the wquad members. anyways tell me what you think please!!!**_

It had been a day and a half since Wade had saved Harper's life and she was still unconscious. Poor Jackson was in a constant state of anguish. He hadn't left her side once since that terrible morning when the squad had stormed the machine gun nest. The privates had tried to get the sniper to get some rest on numerous occasions, but all he did was shake his head, all the while keeping his eyes firmly planted on Harper's still form.

Whenever Wade came to change the bandages he would wonder how Jackson was, but not ever ask. Partly because of the way Jackson's eyes never left Harper, but mostly because of the way he looked at him whenever his eyes did leave Harper. Wade knew the last person Jackson wanted to think about was himself so Wade kept quiet. Instead he chose to confide in the rest of the squad.

"Jackson isn't going to last much longer like this," said Wade coming back to the circle he, Mellish and Reiben had created.

Reiben leaned against the tree trunk and took a long drag off his cigarette then sighed. He glanced over at Jackson who was leaning over Harper clutching the cross he always had around his neck. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was mumbling something.

"Do you think that helps?" Reiben asked thoughtfully.

Mellish and Wade looked at Jackson.

"You mean does it actually work?" asked Mellish.

"I mean does it work for him," corrected Reiben blowing rings of smoke Mellish's way.

"I don't think it really matters, Reiben," said Wade plucking a blade of grass.

They all looked at Wade surprised. It wasn't like him to feel the hopelessness of war even on the worst days.

"I think as long as it helps Harper, then he can do whatever he damn well wants," said Upham from a nearby tree.

"Geeze Upchuck. Take it easy," said Mellish raising his hands in mock fright.

The outburst even made Miller and Horvath look up from their maps. Upham was never really outgoing. After he had been shut down by Caparzo and Mellish on his first day, he hadn't spoken much. Not even to his sister in law, though Harper hadn't made much of an effort with him either. From the very get go Upham had been made outcast in a group of outcasts. It was not a very good place and then on top of everything, no one really cared to hear his opinions so rather than get his head bitten off, he just didn't speak.

But now, with Harper hurt, he seemed to throw cares to the wind and was speaking his mind with a fierceness Reiben could only wish for.

"She will be fine, Upham," assured Jackson who had come up behind him quietly.

Upham jumped almost scared by his own name since he hadn't heard it in a while. Jackson patted Upham on the shoulder and sat next to Reiben, who passed him a canteen. Jackson drank deeply, then glanced around at the squad.

"So what have ya'll been talking about?"

Reiben snorted but didn't say anything. Wade glared at the B.A.R. gunner then turned to Jackson, now very serious.

"We just were wondering if… well…. If it really works," Wade said nodding to the cross Jackson was still fingering.

"If what work? Praying?" asked Jackson looking thouroly confused.

All the privates nodded looking like they actually wanted to hear anything Jackson wanted to tell them. Jackson sighed before continuing.

"It gives me hope fellas," he said at last. "You have to have something in this war to hold onto. This here cross-" he held it up so the wood shined in the noonday sun. "This cross is all I have right now."

He cast a quick glance back at Harper who looked like she might be asleep had they not seen what happened. But suddenly, almost as if Harper could sense all their worry, she sat straight up. The Rangers were so surprised that they didn't do anything at first. Only when Harper moaned and blood started seeping through the clean white bandages Wade had just applied, did anyone do anything.

They all jumped up at the same time and charged to Harper's side. Wade got there first with Jackson close behind.

"Easy," Wade said pushing Harper back to a flat position on the ground although she wasn't completely flat. Her head was resting on Jackson's lap.

Wade worked quickly. He unwrapped the wound that was bleeding. Sitting up that fast had caused the stitches in the bullet wounds in Harpers stomach to rip.

"Canteen," Wade said quietly.

It was handed to him and he slowly poured it over the wound making Harper jump then cringe. Jackson's hand found hers and he let his fingers entwine with hers. The squad made no comment. Reiben didn't even look twice at them. It was silently agreed upon by the squad that Jackson and Harper could be together all they wanted. Besides, Jackson hadn't had a girlfriend since before the war began so he was due.

"Defiantly have to remember to move slowly," moaned Harper in a raspy voice.

A nervous laugh went through the group of men. They weren't sure if they should laugh or be worried about her health. When they glanced at Wade for answers he was smiling at her comment, so they felt able to be more relaxed. All but Jackson. He looked sick. Harper happened to look back at his face at that second and said, "Jackson, I'm going to be fine. Right Wade?"

Wade glanced up almost surprised to be asked.

"As long as the wounds don't get infected," he said re-wrapping the wound.

"See Jackson," Harper said smiling back at him. "I'm gonna be back on my feet in a few days."

"Well actually you need to take it easy for a while," Wade interrupted glancing at Harper.

"Well I-"

"She will," said Jackson matter-of-factly staring hard at her.

Harper rolled her eyes but nodded. As Wade finished wrapping the wound on Harper's stomach Miller and Horvath walked up. Horvath had his nose in a map. The squad looked up curiously as they walked over. Wade looked at the map then at Miller's face warily. He didn't like that look on normal days. That look said, 'pack up we are moving out.' There was no way Harper could be moved without ripping her stitches.

"We cant stay out here in the open," began Miller.

Wade gave him a look but waited respectfully for him to finish.

"If any Germans come around here we are going to be caught off guard and get killed or captured."

Wade could see the sense in that, but still didn't like the idea of moving his patient just yet.

"Sir," Wade began in the most respectful tone he could find within himself. "I wouldn't advise moving her just yet. She just tore her stitches and she needs to rest. Just give the stitches a day to heal and-"

"We are right on top of one of the biggest trade routs for the Germans. Do you want to be here when a tank with 200 men guarding it comes through?" asked Miller glaring at Wade.

Wade shook his head, but still looked unsure about moving her. When she noticed all the controversy was about her, Harper immediately tried to get up to prove she could do it. Wade jumped on her at once and gently pushed her back down.

"If we are moving you wont be walking," Wade warned.

"You want to carry me?" Harper asked laughing.

Wade smiled.

"I could, but I'm sure Jackson would rather he did it."

Miller seemed to be getting more anxious by the second and said, "so its settled. We will move out in 10 minutes. We aren't going very far. Just to that tree line."

He pointed to a hill a few miles away where the squad could see a small line of trees. Wade had serious doubts Harper could make that in one trip. Even if she was being carried. But as always, Miller was right and even if he had made a stupid call that had almost gotten her killed in the first place. Though Wade didn't tell the captain that.

He also didn't tell anyone how worried he was about the only woman in their squad. She was a lot weaker than he would have liked her to be when they did decide to move her. Even though he was the doctor, it didn't really matter when Miller had set his mind on something, and he wanted to get to the tree line. Wade shook his head as he helped get Harper as ready as she could be to move. Cpt. Miller's last decision had taken away most of his credibility, in Wade's eyes at least.


	17. An American in Disguise

_**Again I own nothing, and know nothing about medicine!**_

After a few minutes, Wade declared Harper as ready as she would ever be to travel, and Miller quickly gave out orders.

"Horvath I need you on point. Reiben and Jackson, help Harper. Wade take Jackson's position and Reiben's weapon. Upham take Jackson's sniper and bring up the rear. Mellish, flank Reiben, Harper and Jackson. Everyone be alert. We are in enemy territory."

Everyone got into their positions, though Wade wished he could have been one of the ones next to Harper. Jackson reluctantly handed over his sniper glaring at Upham for only a second before turning to Harper. His look seemed to convey that if Upham so much as put a scratch on the precious weapon, Jackson would hit him so hard, his grandchildren would feel it. Wade snatched Reiben's weapon, ignoring the same look Jackson had given Upham.

Reiben and Jackson got on either side of their wounded and weak comrade and hoisted her up. It was gentle, but enough to make Harper moan. Wade's head instinctively snapped around hearing someone in pain. He saw the blood already seeping through the clean, white bandage on her shoulder. Reiben had put it around his shoulder, and it was ripping the stitches.

"Reiben find another way to hold her," Wade said turning and surveying the empty countryside.

Reiben looked down at Harper and realized what he was doing wrong. He gently put Harper's arm to her side as they began moving. The group moved out slowly with everyone taking up their positions around Reiben, Harper and Jackson. Miller and Horvath kept a keen eye on the trees in front of them looking for the distinctive flash of machine guns. Jackson's trained eyes scanned the tops of trees for the flash of the sniper rifle as it fires. Mellish and Upham had their backs to the procession watching the rear for advancing enemy, and Wade was doing a little bit of both, plus trying to keep a doctor's eye on his patient, who looked like she was getting weaker by the second.

They walked in silence for what seemed like ages. The only sound was the crunch of dry grass under their feet and cracking shells far in the distance. Also the occasional moan from Harper. As they progressed, however, her moans became few and far between, which worried Wade. There were many different things that could be causing her to stop feeling pain. One of which was her body probably going into shock. Wade tried to push the thought out of his mind and push the group faster. The tree line was still about 20ish minutes away. Wade didn't know if she could last that long, but at that moment they had bigger things to worry about.

Jackson had stopped dead. The squad all looked at him curiously, but they knew his keen senses to well to not follow his lead. They all stopped also and waited silently. Jackson's ears and eyes worked, both straining to catch what had made him become ridged, then suddenly he saw it. He dropped to his knees. Everyone followed suit and he whispered, "Upham give me my Springfield."

Upham immediately obeyed, crawling quickly through the grass to the sniper's side. He handed over Jackson's 'baby' just as Miller made his way through the 4 foot high grass.

Reiben quickly took his B.A.R from Wade who had crawled over to see to Harper. The squad circled themselves around the medic, translator and injured comrade.

"What is it?" Miller asked.

Jackson parted the grass with the barrel of his sniper and waited intently. The rest of the squad did the same, though they had nothing to aim at but air. Very soon though, they realized what Jackson had sensed. A single man in complete German soldier outfit came bursting out of the bushes. Reiben tensed to shoot but Jackson held up a hand. Reiben glared at him but loosened his trigger finger.

Once again, Jackson's feeling had been correct. About 25 seconds behind the single German, there was a pack of about 13 chasing after him. The squad glanced at one another wondering what to do next. Miller looked back at the German's in pursuit and immediately wondered why they weren't shooting at the one German. It suddenly came to him, but he didn't have time to explain it to the rest of the squad.

He stood up and aimed at the pack of Germans. He took his first shot and just as the man hit fell and the rest turned around the men in Miller's squad were up shooting to. With in 30 seconds all the Germans had fallen, and all that was left was the lone German who had been running. He tried to keep running, but Miller yelled, "Thunder!"

The surprise on all his men's faces were evident. Reiben almost dropped his B.A.R. The lone German stopped in his tracks and turned slowly. He looked at Miller for a long time then said quietly, "Flash."

Miller's men let out a collective sigh as the American ran over to the group.

"Captain Miller. Charlie Company, 2nd Rangers," said Miller nodding to the young man.

"Matthews, 1st of 506th," he answered.

"Weston?"

Everyone turned to see who's voice sounded so weak and feeble. They were all surprised to see Harper. She was struggling to sit up, but because of the obvious infection and blood loss, Wade was easily keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Harper you need to hold still," Wade said firmly. "I have to look at the wounds."

Harper wasn't paying attention. She was desperately trying to get to the newcomer. Matthews looked curiously at the soldier on the ground who knew him. He looked Harper over confused then it seemed a light bulb went on in his head.

"Harp?" he asked forgetting his soldier training and shoving past Miller. "Harp what are you doing here!?" he yelled apparently forgetting he was in enemy territory.

"Shut up soldier!" hissed Miller.

Weston looked back at Miller apologetically then quickly back to Harper.

"Now isn't the time to ask questions," said Wade who was checking Harper's shoulder wound.

"West… I haven't seen you in.-"

"Now isn't the time, Harp," said Weston interrupting her. "I'll talk to you as soon as you are better."

That seemed to satisfy her and she passed out. Her head fell back into Jackson's open hands. Wade finished re-bandaging and said to Miller, "We need to move fast. The stitches aren't doing what they are supposed to. They are actually doing more damage since we are moving so much. We just need to get to a safe place and let her rest."

Miller nodded and said, "get her up. Fall in."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	18. A Knife in a Boot

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

It took the squad almost an hour to reach the trees after Harper passed out. Though he didn't want to, Jackson had to let Reiben take over carrying Harper for the last half of the trip. Though Jackson was stringer than almost any of them, Reiben surpassed him in strength. Jackson let him take her but stayed on his heels keeping a protective eye on her at all times. The newcomer also kept an oddly virulent eye on her, though this didn't make Jackson uneasy for some reason. He hadn't talked to him yet, but something told him this man, well boy if Jackson compared him to his own age, would jump in front of a tank for Harper.

When they finally made it far enough into the trees to make Miller happy, Wade went to work re-doing stitches and bandages. Weston hovered, occasionally asking if there was anything he could do, but mostly he just got in the way. Finally Wade told him to go make friends with the squad. Weston took the hint from the hard eyes of the medic.

He glumly walked toward the firelight where the rest of the squad was gathered. Wade's small fire looked almost insignificant to the large one Reiben, Jackson, Mellish, Upham, Miller and Horvath had positioned themselves around.

"How do you know Harper?" Jackson asked immediately.

"Harp and I go way back," he answered sitting between Jackson and Upham. "How's it going Tim?" he asked lightly patting him on the back.

Upham, who hadn't been paying attention, jumped and fell backward off the log he was sitting on. Reiben and Mellish snickered and Weston looked afraid he had hurt him, but otherwise no one even acknowledged the stupidity of the translator. Weston turned back to Jackson and said, "I helped her through a lot of crap from her family."

When the squad's faces remained blank and confused, (all but Reiben) he continued.

"I met her in her 6th grade English class. My mom was the teacher. I was in 8th grade at the time. I came in after my classes were over to help her and that where I met Harper."

He let his gaze fall to the fire as he continued.

"The first thing she said to me was 'are you going to hurt me like my father does?' I told her I would never hurt her and she asked me if I would adopt her. I laughed, but after a week of her asking every day, I began believing how bad her life was. I kind of watched out for her for the rest of her elementary years, then when she got into junior high, she and I were inseparable. We lived a block away from each other so every night she would sneak out after her father hurt her, and climbed through my window. Every night for eight years I stayed up until I heard her on my balcony. She would come and stay the night with me, sometimes crying, sometimes laughing, sometimes saying nothing at all. I would just hold her. We would fall asleep like that and sometimes she would be there when I woke up, and sometimes she wouldn't. she was mysterious to say the least, but I cared about her."

Weston's face had taken on a dreamy look while Jackson's had turned dark and stony. Weston noticed it and suddenly laughed. The squad jumped, not expecting the outburst.

"Don't worry sharpshooter, she and I were never together. Actually I think you are probably the only other man she has ever let into her life." He glanced around then added, "Well probably all of you. I was terrified she would do something stupid when I left. Well she did the dumbest thing, but at least she was surrounded by you men. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting her."

None of the Privates said anything. They were examining their boots, or the ants on the ground. Weston looked around confused. Mellish finally spoke.

"We didn't protect her. She almost died once before, and now-"

He stopped and glanced at the unconscious woman and her ever virulent doctor. Wade was sitting on a log, resting his head in his hands, and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.

"And before this is over, Wade is probably going to die of stress," said Mellish letting his head fall to his hands.

Weston reached over and grabbed Mellish's jacket by the collar.

"She is not going to die. If I have to kill every last Kraut to save her. She isn't going to die. Was I mistaken in thinking you would throw yourselves under a tank for that girl?" he asked pointing a convicting finger toward Wade and Harper.

Wade looked up hearing the elevated volume of his voice.

"No," said Reiben looking at Weston. Though it was ironic because Reiben had actually jumped under a tank for her, he was not laughing. They could all see a storm brewing, but no one, not even Miller felt like stopping it, but it was Jackson who broke the silence in an angry rage. He jumped up and in one quick motion, he had pulled a large hunting knife from his boot and had it at Weston's neck.

"Where have you been for the last week? Have you been here for her? Have you been risking your life to keep her safe? Have you been risking you're neck to save _our_ lives? I don't think so, so until you have you can keep you comments to yourself, because I… care… about… her… more… than… you… will… ever… know…"

The last 10 words were quiet and venomous, and also said an inch away from Weston's face.

"Where was he keeping that?" whispered Reiben to Mellish referring to the knife.

Mellish shrugged as Jackson let Weston go. He looked taken back as Jackson left the circle to go sit by Wade.

"Way to go asshole," said Reiben as he and Mellish followed Jackson and sat across from Harper's sleeping form.

After some internal debate, Upham followed them. Horvath and Miller sat back down to talk over plans for the coming days which meant Weston was left to either sit in awkward silence with the group around Harper or try to find sleep. He chose the latter. As he lay down a smile spread over his face. They had done exactly what he had wanted them to do. They got angry, and if anything was going to keep his friend alive, he needed the people who were going to be looking out for her to be angry, even if the anger was toward him.

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**_


	19. Missing

_**ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!**_

Weston woke up in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Haper's condition was the first thing to cross his mind. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked across the small open space between the two campfires. Everyone was sleeping soundly so he quietly rose and made his way into the open.

He stretched and for the first time, really looked around. His mouth fell open. There was a thin layer of white covering the ground, bushes and trees. It was whie everywhere but around the fire. Weston shivered as he made his way to the sleeping squad. They were all laying in the twenty or so feet around the charred remains of the fire where there was no snow. All but Reiben who had rolled away and was now coated in snow.

Weston found the medic laying next to Harper. There was a thick army blanket thrown over them both. Careful not to wake Harper or Jackson, who was on her other side, Weston gently shook the medic's shoulder. Wade opened his eyes slowly as Weston whispered, "Snow."

Wade looked around and his eyes suddenly filled with fear. He quietly got up and spread the army blanket over Jackson and Harper.

"Go wake up the captain. We need to-" but he was interrupted by the sound of shells exploding just outside the tree line.

The earth shook and woke everyone up. Even Harper tried to respond to her army training and jump up, but Wade pounced on her and pushed her back to the ground.

"Take cover!" yelled Miller from the other fire pit.

They all hit the ground and Miller and Horvath crawled over. Now there was machine gun fire accompanying the shells. They were inside the tree line now.

"How did they find us!?" shouted Upham frantically.

No one answered but they all had a pretty good idea how the Krauts had known about them. They had probably been waiting out on the field all night and had seen Weston walk across the open area between the fires.

"No use pointing fingers," said Miller as the men angrily glared at Weston. "We need to get out of this first. Wade!"

Wade looked up.

"Get her back."

Wade nodded. He turned to Harper and without a word, he slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her surprisingly easily and with covering fire from their squad, quickly ran back off the line. Wade set her down 300 yards back in a crater probably made from earlier bombings. Harper moaned as one of her stitches ripped. Wade looked at her.

"Where?" he asked already knowing what was wrong.

Harper looked down. Wade stretched her legs out and pulled one side of her olive trousers off her hip. That wound was the easiest to sew up, but the hardest to keep sewed because it was right on her bone. He took a pair of scissors and cut the remaining two out then as getly as he could, he pulled them out with tweezers. Harper gasped as he opened the wound, washed it out and packed it with sulfate powder.

"What no stitches?" she panted weakly.

"I'm going to try just packing it and wrapping it. It has more of a chance of getting infected and I'm going to have to open it every chance I get and clean it, but there will be no stitches to rip," Wade answered.

"Whatever doc. I trust you," she said letting her head fall back.

Wade was quiet as he covered the wound with gauze. Harper looked up at his silence.

"Wade, what is it?" she asked.

Wade kept his eyes on his work so Harper gently touched his face. He lifted his eyes and said, "This is my fault. If I wouldn't have tried saving that damn Kraut, you wouldn't have had to save me and you wouldn't have gotten shot."

He was looking at the ground so Harper leaned over painfully and lifted Wade's face with both of her hands. Tears were on either side of his face.

"You are one of the few of us who hasn't gotten his humanity beat out of him by this war. I don't want you to ever stop trying to save people. Even if they are Krauts. And when you do, I will always be there to save you. You once told me that as long as you were around, I wouldn't die. Remember?"

Wade nodded. The fear in her eyes when he had told her that was hard to think about, but he remembered.

"I came to save you because I had no fear of getting shot because I knew you wouldn't let me die. I trust you completely."

Wade smiled weakly as Harper placed a soft kiss on his cheek. A yell from the line brought Wade out of his state of mind. He looked at Harper sternly.

"Stay," he ordered pointing at the ground with his finger.

He then jumped out of the hole and was gone. Harper sighed and leaned back to wait for her friends.

Wade ran u dodging bullets and falling trees.

"Who's hit?" he yelled throwing himself in a ditch beside Reiben, but he already saw. Upham had a thin branch sticking out of his lower arm. Wade rushed to his side. When he got there he realized the branch was only barely poking him. Wade rolled his eyes and yanked the twig out making Upham squeak with pain.

"Give Wade your gun you moron. Why don't you go back and see if Harper needs anything. Make yourself useful, just don't get shot going back there," yelled Reiben.

Upham didn't have to be asked twice he tossed Wade his rifle and high tailed it back to Harper. It took the squad twenty five minutes to decide there were to many Germans to win this battle.

"We are going to have to make a run for it! Lets get back to Lewis and Upham. We will run for cover from there!" shouted Miller. "Go now!"

They all turned and ran to where Wade had left Harper but they all stopped open mouthed when they got there. Harper and Upham's gear was there, but neither one of them were anywhere to be seen. The crater was empty.

_**I LOVE REVIEWS!!**_

**_THANKS!_**


	20. Two Situations and a Happy Ending

_**I own nothing but Harper Lewis**_

Harper listened hard and heard Reiben yell at Upham to get back. About a minute later he had rolled into the hole with her.

"You alright Tim?" Harper asked.

He nodded, though he looked pale and terrified. Harper shook her head and said, "Tim why did you take this job?"

"Research for my book," he said running his hands through his hair.

"But is that the only reason?" Harper pressed.

Tim hesitated.

"You," he confessed weakly. Harper's brow furrowed so Tim continued.

"I settled for Dee, but I have always loved you."

Harper's mouth fell open. She thought of her sister and how stuck up she was. She was five years Harper's elder, and had always attracted every man, but Harper never dreamed the man she married would be using her to be around Harper.

"Tim, I-"

"Don't worry about it," said Tim waving his hands. "I would never have even told you except you asked, and I cant lie to you. I can see what you and Jackson have is good. I wouldn't dream of coming between you two."

Harper was speechless, but she didn't have time to think about it because someone was suddenly on top of them. Three Germans had thrown themselves into the crater practically on top of Tim and Harper. At first both sides just stared at each other surprised, then Tim, Harper and all three Germans pointed their weapons at one another. The Germans were yelling in their language, but Harper assumed they were saying about the same thing she was.

"Put your weapons down!" she shouted over and over until her throat was raw.

After over a second of the face off, Upham was getting jumpy and fired, killing one of the Germans. Harper knew their only chance now was not gunplay. It was fists that would keep them alive. Harper whirled her gun around and hit one German in the side of the head. Upham tried to do the same, but his attempt didn't go as planned. The German caught the muzzle and slammed the butt of the gun into Upham's eye. He cried out and fell back, close to unconsciousness.

"Tim!" Harper shouted as she punched one of the Germans square in the ribs hard enough to double him over.

She looked around frantically searching for help. She found her squad and was about to yell for help, but big hands wrapped around her, one covering her mouth, and one around her waist. He easily lifted her and pulled her backward out of the crater. The other German was following, dragging Upham. Harper elbowed the German as hard as she could. He dropped her with a grunt of pain. She turned and used his face for a punching bag. The last blow sent him reeling. He was holding his broken nose. He yelled something in German and his buddy dropped Upham and came to help. Harper turned, but not in time. Her jaw met the German's fist. This surprised her enough for the first German to grab her again, and with German number two, drug her away, though she didn't go quietly. She kicked out hard smacking one German in the gut, but he didn't let go.

"Let me go!" she shouted, but the German clamped his hand over her mouth.

Harper managed to get his pinky finger between her teeth and bite down until she tasted blood. He screamed and pulled his hand away. She took the advantage to shout for her squad.

"Jackson! Reiben! Weston! Help m-" but her words were cut short by the German's fatty hand and sausage fingers.

She tried her earlier tactic, but the enemy kept his fingers out of reach of her teeth. As they dragged her farther and farter from the closest people she had to a family, her heart began to race. She could see Jackson in her mind's eye. His sharply cut features and bright blue eyes. She would never get to see his very rarely seen anyway, yet gorgeous smile. She remembered the last thing she had said to him on that wretched field while machine gun bullets were raining down on them. She had told him to shove it after he had been instant on _not_ going to save Wade.

At that moment she suddenly remembered the terrified look in his eyes that hadn't registered when she had seen it the first time. His eyes held terror for her safety, and also for Wades. The endless blue seemed to overtake her mind and she began to sob.

She suddenly felt strength in her she hadn't felt in a long time. She kicked out and caught the German holding her feet in the jaw making him drop her feet, thou the other German still had a hold of her. With surprising strength he flipped her around and threw her against the hard packed earth.

She screamed as she felt something in her shoulder crack. She could no longer lift her left arm which didn't help her much. The German was forcing her arms above her head with one hand and working on the zips and buckles of her field jacket.

"No please! Not again! Stop!" she shouted as images of her father flashing before her eyes.

Terror gripped her heart and paralyzed her lungs. She couldn't breath and as the German ripped her field jacket off and started on her olive t-shirt. That was where black started clouding her vision. She stopped screaming and fighting and let herself travel back to another time where she was back in her room and it was her father on top of her, until sudden commotion around her in the real world took place.

Her eyes shot open as the weight of the German disappeared. She looked around frantically and saw blurs of green. She was so confused and terrified she didn't know what to do other than curl into the fetal position. She heard men yelling and a sudden gunshot then all was silent. She didn't dare uncover her face or chest.

She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, but for fear it was the German she turned and tried to punch whoever it was, but they caught her wrists easily and pulled her into a hug. Jackson's quiet voice was at her ear. She felt the soft, warm breath on her cheek.

"Easy," he whispered. "Your alright sweetie. Your safe now."

Jackson held Harper tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair as she said something he couldn't hear into his neck. He felt her latch onto his collar still sobbing.

"Damn Krauts," said Reiben kicking one of the corpses.

He walked over to the small circle his squad mates had created around Jackson and the distraught Harper. Jackson glanced up at Wade, who looked worried about Harper's health. Harper pulled her head off Jackson's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"He almost go me, Jackson," she sobbed renewed tears running down her face.

"But he didn't darlen'. He didn't. I wont ever let anyone hurt you," he answered cupping her face between his hands.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Look at me," he said firmly as he raised her face and waited for her green eyes to meet his.

When they did he said, "You have a whole squad of men who care about you and won't ever let anything happen to you. I love you."

The last three words were said in a matter of fact tone that forced Harper to believe him. She let her hand find its way to his cheek and then her lips find their way to his. Jackson seemed a little surprised at first but it only took a second for him to relax and return the kiss. Harper felt his long fingers slowly run thru her dirty and disheveled hair. It sent shivers through her entire body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She wished she could stay in his strong embrace forever, savoring the sweet aroma that was so Jackson.

He too felt the same. As the kiss deepened, he thought to himself how much he loved this girl. This 30 year old woman trapped in a 19 year olds body. This gorgeous woman who was younger than his own little sister in image, but far her elder in mind and spirit. He loved her and in that moment, where their lips were together, they both realized they would never be with another.

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry its taken so long for me to continue!**_

_**P.S. this is not the last chapter! There is more to come!**_

_**As always, please review!!!**_


	21. Nothin' You Wouldnt Have Done For Me

**_hey guys! sorry its been so long! i have had lots of things going on, but im back now!_**

**_again really sorry!_**

The squad smiled around at each other. All but Upham, who tried too hard to look happy and just looked sick. They were suddenly brought back to reality by a shell that rocked the ground.

"That was to close!" shouted Miller. "Move out!"

Wade rushed in and helped Harper stand. Jackson looked like he never wanted to let her go, but Wade said, "You have to be able to fight, Jackson. I'll take care of her."

Jackson nodded, kissed her on the forehead and scooped up his sniper.

"Jackson, run ahead and climb a tree. See if you can't pick any of them off," said Miller. "And Wade, get her up. We have to move!"

Jackson glanced back at Harper, knowing she would love to go with him, then turned and darted through the trees.

"Be careful," she whispered after him.

Wade snaked his arm around her back and hoister her up.

"He'll be alright," he said close to Harper's ear.

She nodded as she painfully realized something was wrong with her right foot.

"What's hurt?" Wade asked.

Harper barked a laugh that turned into a violent fit of coughing. She spit out blood and turned to the young medic.

"Better question is what isn't hurt," she said weakly.

Before Wade could answer her Weston shouted behind them, "Move it!"

Wade moved hurriedly through the trees, supporting most of Harper's weight. Upham appeared on Harper's left and pulled her arm over his shoulder. Her stitches pulled painfully, but Harper was glad of the help. They suddenly heard a crack echo through the forest and across the field. It came a dozen more times before shells started falling away from the squad and toward their left. Harper's eyes were wide as the same thought entered all their minds. Jackson was drawing fire away from them.

"Move faster!" Miller yelled back to his team

Harper gulped as they continued moving. The bombing kept up, but that wasn't the disheartening part for Harper. She had been in the war long enough not to really care about bombs, but she could no longer hear Jackson's sniper. Even with her sensitively trained ears, all she could hear were crashes of trees and the scream of shells.

"He will be alright," Weston said to her.

She looked at him afraid, but said nothing.

All of a sudden a shot rang out around the immediate area. Miller's hand shot up causing everyone to drop to the ground. There was only one shot then a complete silence. There were no shells screaming and no gunshots for a full 4 seconds before an explosion rocked the ground shaking birds from the tops of trees. Wade threw his arm over Harper's head as was expected when there was a huge explosion, but Harper doubted there would be any debris this far away, but she had been wrong before.

Fire erupted from the valley below, sending embers and small shards of tank metal all the way up to the squad's position. The cloud of black smoke was brought by the wind over them and began raining ash down on them, just as Jackson dropped out of the tree above them. Reiben clapped Jackson hard on the shoulder.

"You took out that tank with one shot!" he yelled happily.

"I hit a grenade one of the Krauts were throwing. It wasn't hard," Jackson said dismissively.

"You hit a grenade?!" Reiben shouted clapping his hand to his head. "I didn't even think you could see a grenade from this far away."

"Are you kidding?" asked Mellish. "This is the best sniper this side of the Mississippi!"

He punched Jackson's shoulder happily.

"Um guys."

It was Weston. He was holding an unconscious Harper. Wade spun around wondering how she had gotten out of his hold on her.

"Set her down. Gently," he added the last part as an after thought.

Weston did and Miller started giving out orders. He didn't even bother giving Jackson any orders because he wasn't going to follow them unless they were 'stay by Harper's side forever and ever and ever and ever.'

"Mellish, Reiben make a perimeter. Just because there was an explosion doesn't mean some of those Krauts aren't alive. Mike go with them."

With one more look at Harper; Reiben, Mellish and Horvath trotted off through the trees.

"Someone start a fire," Wade said as snow began to fall.

Weston and Miller disappeared into the trees which left Upham to stand around stupidly.

"Help me Upham," Wade said glaring at him.

Upham dropped to his knees by her side opposite Wade.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Wade ignored him for the time being. He pulled Harper's field jacket off then her shirt. Upham turned a bright shade of red that didn't go unnoticed by Wade or Jackson.

"Come on Upham. She is going to die if you cant pull yourself together," Wade said, noticing Jackson wincing at the word 'die.'

Upham gulped, but his face only turned redder. Wade rolled his eyes and said, "If your that embarrassed go take Reiben's place."

Upham looked uncertain if he was being serious.

"Go on Upham!" Jackson yelled.

Upham jumped up and ran to find Reiben.

"I think you made him pee his pants," Wade said to Jackson.

Jackson was quiet as Wade unwrapped the wound on her shoulder.

"This one is healing better than I ever could have hoped," Wade commented. "The stitches should come out soon."

Jackson said nothing as Wade moved down to the next one.

"This one looks good too," Wade said confused.

"Why did she pass out?" Jackson asked stroking her forehead.

"It could just be because she hasn't been resting enough. She did loose a lot of blood."

He pulled the corner of her pants off of the bandage and gently took the bandage off.

"This one is getting infected," he said shaking his head. "Damn it. I knew this was going to happen. I should have just put stitches in."

"But is that the reason she is unconscious?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think so," Wade said. "I think she just needs to rest. A lot."

At that moment Weston and Miller came back with fire wood and Wade filled them in.

"Sir, she needs rest more than anything. We cant move for at least two days."

Miller looked annoyed but called for Reiben, Mellish and Horvath to come back. Once they were there Miller explained that barring anything unforeseen they were going to be spending a few days right were they were. This information made the squad happy, but Miller still looked annoyed.

"How is she doc?" asked Reiben helping Weston start the fire.

"This wound is infected," Wade said washing the wound out with water. "But she needs rest is all. She should be fine if I can keep this infection under control."

The squad settled down for a long night as the snow began to fall harder. They made a circle around the fire and pushed themselves close together. They pulled their heavy army blankets out and pulled them tight around their shoulders. All but Jackson however. He took his and laid it over Harper, who already had her own over her.

"You are going to need that Jackson," Miller commented from across the fire.

"No sir," was all Jackson said, and it was decided.

Miller didn't push it any more because it wouldn't have done any good. Instead he was quiet until Mellish turned his attention to Weston.

"So why were you running from the Germans? And why were you dressed as a German?"

"I was undercover. Trying to find out about American POWs. The German's figured me out and threw me in jail. I managed to get out four nights ago. They found me and would have caught me again and probably killed me had it not been for you all. So thanks."

"It was all Jackson," Reiben said.

Weston turned to the sniper who was sitting cross legged with Harper's head on his lap.

"Thank you," he said to the southerner.

Jackson nodded.

"Was nothin' you wouldn't have done for me," he said then looked back at Harper.

**_please review!!_**


	22. A Lake and A Bird

**_Hey guys! sorry its been awhile but the next chapter is up! hope you guys like it!_**

**_Please Read and Review with emphasis on REVIEW!_**

For three days Wade had been able to keep the captain from moving, but he was getting restless. Wade doubted he would be able to keep Miller from moving on much longer, no matter what Harper's condition. As he finished wrapping her infected wound he yelled for Miller.

"I think one more day would do it sir," he said.

Miller nodded.

"How do you feel private?" he asked Harper.

"Better sir. I don't have a fever anymore. I think this medic saved my life," she said smiling up at Wade.

"Damn it now I'm gonna' owe him," Jackson said coming over.

Harper smiled at him and he greeted her with a soft kiss on the hand. Miller, who wasn't quite as excepting of their relationship, rolled is eyes and walked back to Horvath.

"Why are you all wet?" Harper asked touching Jackson's hair.

"I was swimming with the boys," he said nodding toward a lake.

Harper looked at the water sadly. She watched Reiben, Weston and Mellish splash each other, then Mellish tackled Reiben and they disappeared under the translucent waves. Weston was not to be outdone. He dove into the water where Reiben and Mellish had disappeared. They all came back up and Weston shook his head sending water droplets onto Upham, who was trying to wash his clothes. Because of Upham's oh so Upham reaction, they made it a game. See how many of his dry clothes they could get wet again.

"Sorry darlin'," Jackson said. "You aren't well enough yet."

"Please Jackson. Please?" Harper begged sitting up trying to show off how good she felt.

She really did feel ten times better than she had in weeks.

"Well…"

It was Wade. He was regarding her with a critical eye looking at the three wounds. Two of them were almost healed and the third was free of infection.

"If you promise to be careful and not rip your-"

"Oh Wade thank you! I haven't been clean since basic!" Harper said throwing her arms around Wade.

He pulled her arms off him and held her back. "You can go ONLY if you promise to be careful."

"I'm always careful," she said and jumped up.

Her fast movements surprised Jackson and Wade who hadn't seen her move for days. Wade figured she had been humoring him. She grabbed one of Wade's arms and one of Jackson's arms and pulled them both toward the water. She already had her gear and field jacket off so when she got to the water's edge all she did was pull her boots off, resting with the left one, and pull her trousers off. She was then free to run into the water, the cold waves splashing up around her legs. When it was deep enough she dove in and swam letting the cool water wash everything that had happened since she went to the base in Flagstaff. She came up and flipped her shoulder blade length hair right into Reiben's face.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked after he got the water out of his eyes.

"I'm better. Didn't Wade mention that to anyone?" Harper asked then she dove beneath the water again.

Reiben looked back to the shore where Wade and Jackson were pulling off their gear. Wade smiled and nodded. Reiben suddenly grinned from ear to ear then jumped on Harper propelling them both beneath the water. The muted sound of people yelling, and splashing filled Harper's ears and she would have laughed out loud had she been above water.

Reiben had her around the waist and they were both sinking fast until Harper felt the pebbles on the bottom of the lake. Reiben pushed off the bottom with his free hand and they both popped out of the water, everything becoming suddenly clear and loud without the water to dim it.

Mellish, Wade, and Weston had run after Upham who had been hanging up his clothes. When he saw them coming after him he had run for his life, but it had done no good. Weston had tackled him to the ground, and with the other two's help, drug him back to the water. He was not happy about it, but when Harper smiled and lightly slapped him on the back he rolled his eyes and took his jacket off.

Jackson dove in and disappeared before coming up behind Harper. He snaked his arms around her waist making her jump.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"You are not," Harper said turning and playfully hitting his bare chest.

"Ouch," he said half smiling.

She scrutinized his features to see if it really hurt, which she was sure it didn't. The water was lapping at Jackson's chest and arms making Harper strangely nervous. She wasn't nervous because they were both the closest to naked they had ever been with each other, but because of the way he made her heart jump. Just being in his arms made her heart so hard she was sure he could feel it against his chest.

For years she had guarded her heart so well no one could get in. she hadn't even let Weston in

"Hey you two get a room!" Reiben shouted from across the water.

Jackson took his eyes from Harper and turned to face Reiben, but Harper turned his face back to her. She trailed her pointer finger down his stubbly cheek and pulled his face to hers. Their lips met softly and stubble tickled Harper's chin. After a second, Jackson opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip gently asking permission. Harper kept her mouth closed and he nipped her lip showing his annoyance, but he smiled into the kiss making Harper melt. The heard Reiben hoot and Mellish whistled, and Jackson almost broke the kiss, but Harper slung her arms over his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt a shiver ascend his back and she heard Reiben groan.

She let her hand rise above Jackson's head and she raised her middle finger. Everyone saw it and whooped. All but Reiben. He clenched his jaw and shoved the closest person to him who happened to be Upham. He yelped and went under the water. Wade glared at Reiben and pulled Upham up by one arm.

For the next hour and a half the men, and Harper splashed around, and acted more like young people than they had gotten to in a long time. Finally Harper swam back to shore and drug herself, waterlogged and tired up onto a sunny spot on the grass. Jackson followed and everyone else followed at their own pace.

Jackson threw himself down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"You ever wish you were a bird?" Jackson asked.

_**Review!**_


	23. A Crash and a Dog Tag

_**OK next chapter is up!**_

_**In this chapter there is some reference to WW2 aircraft, and I just wanted to say I know nothing about WW2 aircraft so I did some research, but if I am wrong about anything, don't get offended. I'm sorry.**_

_**Anyway READ AND REVIEW!**_

"What?" Harper asked surprised.

"A bird," Jackson said pointing at the blue sky.

Harper followed his gaze and watched a sea gull fly over.

"I have wished that before," Harper said putting one hand under her head and closing here eyes. Jackson turned his head and watched a pained expression cross her face.

"When you were a youngun?" Jackson asked quietly.

Harper rolled over and stifled a laugh against his neck. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her so she was flush against his side. She wrapped a leg around his leg and sighed. She fingered the cross around his neck absentmindedly and said, "I don't believe Jackson. Doesn't your God say something about that?"

Jackson looked at her for a long moment then said, "He does."

Harper watched his eyes carefully then he touched her cheek.

"But for some reason I just don't care."

Harper's face lit up and she touched her lips to his cheek, then laid her head on his chest. They watched Wade, Upham, Reiben and Mellish splash and try to drown each other for a little while until Miller told them to get dressed.

They reluctantly drug themselves out on shore, still messing around. Harper and Jackson got up too and found their clothes. She pulled her pants and boots on then looked down at her olive army shirt. It was clinging to her chest and stomach. She went to her pack and dug around for another shirt. She found it and pulled the wet one off.

"Wow Lewis," Reiben said. "We didn't ask for a show. Maybe Jackson did but-"

A rock to the chest from Jackson silenced the smart ass with a laugh from Wade. Harper smiled and slid the dry shirt on. Jackson glanced behind him as Harper fixed her shoe. He smiled at her and she smiled dback until they both heard something out of the ordinary. Their expression changed dramatically and they sprinted toward the cover of the trees.

"Run! Get down!" Jackson yelled.

The squad followed and were undercover just in time as an aircraft came over a hill followed by two smaller plains shooting at it. Some of their bullets went astray and hit the tree Upham's clothes were drying on, though Upham didn't see. He had his face hidden between the tree he was behind and Horvath's shoulder.

"Are those one of ours?" Mellish yelled over the gunfire.

"The bomber getting chased is ours," Miller yelled. "It looks like a B-18 Bolo or a B-26 Marauder."

The next thing that came over the hill were two more fighter planes.

"Now those are American," Horvath yelled.

Mellish, Reiben and Weston whooped and Harper yelled across the open space between the trees to Miller.

"What's happening sir?"

"The first one was a bomber. I would say the Germans found the bomber, then its escort found them."

"What do we do?" asked Jackson.

"Exactly what we are doing," Miller answered. "Staying out of their way."

One of the American Fighter looped back over them, a German hot on his tail. The explosion of bullets that scattered across the lake the squad had been in not minutes before sent water seven feet into the air. The other two were looping and firing at each other on the other side of the squad. The bomber was disappearing forgotten in the distance. As the second American fighter came over them one of the German bullets caught the American's left wing, and it immediately sent the American aircraft nose diving into the lake.

The squad ducked behind trees as large pieces of rocks cascaded down. Jackson threw an arm over Upham and pulled him further behind the tree as dirt and water rained down. The German plane turned and came back around. They shot a round into the downed aircraft causing the whole thing to exploded, but after the initial blast, the fire was quenched by the water surrounding it. The German plane followed the last American plane and the other German plane and disappeared from view over a large hill.

Without any warning Wade darted out onto the field and stopped at the edge of the lake only long enough to rid himself of his gear. He then dove into the lake and splashed through the water until he reached the crash. Jackson was quick behind him, followed by Miller, Horvath, Weston, Upham and Reiben. Mellish started to go, but noticed Harper had not risen from her spot against the tree. He turned back.

"You alright?" Mellish asked.

"Fine," she panted. "Just a second."

She had her hand over the wound in her hip. Mellish kneeled.

"You want me to get the doc?" he asked.

"No, no. Let him work on the pilot. I'm fine."

Mellish didn't look convinced."Go on and help them," Harper said pushing his shoulder.

It didn't move as she had expected it to. He looked at her with hard eyes and planted himself next to her. Harper shook her head as Mellish pulled his dog tag out of his army green t-shirt. Harper notieced there was an extra dog tag attatched to his. She watched him turn the dog tag over twice, then wipe a tear from his eye. Harper looked back at his face and put her hand on his arm.

"Carpy?"

His bottom lip quivered and he kept his eyes on his hands.

"I have known Carpy for six years. Well I knew him. I met him a year before basic, then we happened to get stationed together. We both decided it was a miracle. Now I'm not so sure. This was a mistake," he said pullig the tag off and throwing it against a nearby tree. "We promised we wouldn't-" but he didn't finish his sentence.

His head fell into his hands and he began to sob. Harper got up carefully and retrieved the dog tags. She came back and sat down next to Mellish. She read the dog tags.

"PFC Adrian R Caparzo. New York, New York."

She looked back at Mellish's face again, and pushed the dog tag back into his lap. Mellish looked up and pushed them away. Harper stared hard at him and pushed against him.

"What would Carpy think if he saw you cryin' like a baby?"

"It doesn't matter," Mellish said. "Carpy is gone."

Harper grabbed Mellish's shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Look at me," she said quietly.

When he didn't look up, Harper shook him.

"Look at me Fish."

He slowly turned wet, dark eyes on Harper."As long as his family remembers him, he will never be dead. You, me, Miller, Jackson, Reiben? We are his family."

**REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. An Enemy From Within

**_Hey guys! another chapter up. now i must warn you it is longer than most, but i had an idea and i ran with it._**

**_so here it is! remember to read and review!_**

Mellish looked at the dog tag for a moment.

"As long as he is close to your heart, he will always be remembered," Harper said holding the tag out to him.

Without another seconds hesitation, he took it and hooked it back on his own dog tags.

"Just promise me something," Mellish asked.

"Anything Fish," Harper said smiling.

"If I don't make it home, take his tag and don't forget him." Harper felt tears sting her eyes, but she pushed them away and grabbed a fistful of Mellish's shirt and pulled him into a hug. She then let the tears fall. She felt tears hit her shoulder as Mellish cried too. After a second she leaned back and patted his shoulder.

"Come on. Lets go help them out."

Mellish wiped his eyes and stood, pulling her up gently after him. They jogged out onto the field where the team had he pilot out of the aircraft and laying on shore. The smell of charred skin and burning gasoline was weighing heavy on the immediate area. The smoke from the crash was slowly rising above the hills and Harper realized that it would soon become a beacon to any Germans in any direction for miles.

Wade was working diligently to stabilize the young man. As they came up he said, "Good. Harper get his head. Try to calm him down."

She replaced Jackson which left him free to scout the of the field perimeter with Mellish. Harper kneeled down and gently put his head on her knees.

"What is your name?" Harper asked him.

"Rogers," he panted. "Jamie Rogers." His face changed as his eyes focused on her face."You're a woman?" he asked. "A nurse?" Harper smiled and shook her head."I'm a Private First Class, Second Ranger Battalion, Charlie Company. B.A.R. gunner and Sharpshooter.""But how? I-"

"Save your strength," Harper said quieting him."Why?" he asked as he tried to pull away from Wade. "I'm not going to live."

Harper laughed."You would be surprised what our medic can do. You are going to be fine," she said.

She glanced up at Wade who's face looked hopeless even as he was working on saving the pilot. Harper looked back down and brushed a lock of dark hair to the side of his face. He was sweating and blood was beginning to run from the corners of his mouth. She knew, even with Wade working hard, this man wouldn't be returning to America.

He didn't say anything else, but watched Harper with dull eyes. Harper smiled at him, but she doubted it helped him any. If anything, she kept in her mind that he was dying with American's around him rather than dying in the middle of a lake, terrified and alone.

Minutes later she watched the light leave his eyes and felt a shudder run through his body. She held his face as a peaceful expression overtook him. Wade had obviously not noticed he had left this world.

"Doc," Reiben said. "Doc, he's gone."

Reiben leaned back off the shrapnel wound and the blood flowed until there was no more. Wade stared down at the soldier, then without warning, got up and threw his med kid against a tree.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Harper sighed and drew her fingers down over his eyes, closing them.

"Go find Jackson and Mellish. Tell them to come back," Miller said to anyone who wanted to go.

Weston stood and shook his head. He turned and walked away to find them.

Reiben, who was still seated next to the dead pilot, almost ran his fingers through his hair, but stopped when he saw they were dyed crimson. He got up and went to the lake, and washed them as best he could. Miller and Horvath followed and did the same. Wade leaned against a tree and simply wiped his hands on his pants.

Harper didn't move. She just watched the young man's cold face. After a while she let here eyes wander from his closed lids to the rest of his face. He was young. Younger than she was. Younger than any of the guys. For the hundredth time on that mission, she had to remind herself that she was only 19 and a woman. As a woman, she didn't belong on a battle field in the first place, but for some reason she didn't care anymore. No one with any sort of power seemed to care either so as long as no one sent her home, she was going to stay right where she was, with her brothers, fighting for freedom.

She continued to look at the dead person in front of her until a gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back. She turned to see Jackson standing behind her. He helped her up and she snaked her arm around his waist.

"He looks like he is younger than me," she said leaning against him.

"I know darlen. But there is nothing we can do now. Lets go," he said patting her shoulder.

"Lets head out," Miller said pulling his gear on. "We have already been here for to long. Lewis, can you walk?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good lets go." The squad fell into position, more glumly than they had started out the day. Harper could move easily, but had a feeling they were going to have to rest by nightfall. Wade had the same feeling and told Miller.

"We will stop at the next town," Miller said.

Wade nodded and fell back to his spot in the middle of the group.

It took them long into the night to find the next town. According to Weston it was east, but Jackson was sure it was west. They walked in circles for over two hours until Weston finally admitted defeat and they headed west. They found the town in ten minutes.

"Asshole," Reiben said under his breath as they entered the town.

Harper shoved him and fell back to Weston's side.

"So we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since we found you," she said dodging a rock thrown by Reiben.

"Yeah I know right?" he said smiling and throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I have missed you."

"I have too," she said.

"Have you missed home?" he asked.

"No," she responded almost immediately.

He looked at her taken back by her sure response.

"I have met my family here. My real family. My father disserved to die for what he did to me, and my mother was no help."

"Well that's not very nice," someone said.

Harper stopped with one foot still in the air, poised to take a step when she heard the voice. A tall, handsome man stepped around the corner of a building. Forty soldiers appeared after he showed himself. Miller and his team stopped and looked warily at the newcomers.

"Good job Matthews. I didn't think you could pull it off but you found her," the man said nodding to Weston.

"Thank you sir," Weston said walking forward and standing next to the man.

"No," Harper said backing away from them until she ran into Wade. "No your dead. I shot you in the head."

Her squad was beginning to understand something was wrong, and their guns were slowly ascending. Even Miller, who had no reason to raise his rifle, did.

"Well I'm obviously not. Had you stayed in town for a few hours after you shot me, you would have known that."

Harper stood, mouth half open staring into the green eyes of her father. He raised an eyebrow then turned to Miller.

"Captain Miller I presume?" he asked, seemingly not noticing the rifle inches from his face.

Miller lowered the gun and said, "Yes."

"Well this young woman is coming with us. She is an outlaw who shot and almost killed her father back home.

"Looks as if you are her father," Jackson said keeping the man's head in the crosshairs of his Springfield.

"Well… I am, but it is irrelevant at this time."

"Like hell it is. She isn't going anywhere with you," Reiben said stepping sideways so Harper was directly behind him.

Wade also pushed Harper behind him but kept a protective, and also reassuring hand in hers. Her father surveyed the scene as Mellish stepped up alongside Wade and even Upham came to stand next to her. Horvath was on the other side of Miller trying to look menacing, because this man left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well according to these papers she is coming with us," her father said holding out papers to Miller.

He took them and looked them over more than once, then sighed heavily.

"Boys there papers are the real thing. Signed by Col. Anderson and everything," Miller said glancing back at his Rangers.

They stared in shock at their commanding officer, and Harper looked at him over Wade's shoulder with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Take her," her father commanded the soldiers around him.

They started to move forward when Jackson fired his Springfield into the air twice, followed by a clip from Mellish, and a few rounds from Reiben. That was enough to stop them in their tracks.

"STOP! Everyone just stop moving!" Jackson yelled.

Reiben, Mellish, Wade and Upham glared at the mob of men, and realized somewhere in the back of their minds that they were outnumbered, and if they tried to stop them, they would loose. Not just loose. They would die, but they were prepared to. They would be prepared to for any of their men. Or in this case, woman.

Miller stepped back to his sniper and said, "Jackson there are transfer papers. She is being transferred to the 101st Airborne. There is nothing I can do about it. Put your weapons down men."

No one moved and Miller sighed.

"Don't make me make that an order Private," Miller hissed at Jackson then to Reiben.

Reiben glanced at Jackson waiting for him to make the first move. Finally Jackson let his breath out and let his sniper drop to his side. The rest of the ranger's followed suit and lowered their weapons.

"Take her," Harper's father said again.

The other soldiers, led by Weston converged on Harper. They pushed Upham to the ground and Wade into Mellish, who caught him. Mellish almost shot one of them with his side arm, but Miller said, "Let them pass."

Harper yelled and fought but in the end Weston put her in plastic cuffs and pulled her toward her father.

"No please stop. West you know what he did to me! Please stop!" she begged as Weston dragged her to the other side of the group.

Harper looked frantically from each of her squad members faces. Her face was easy for all of them to read. Jackson looked like he was about to explode he was so angry. Her father seemed to sense the tension and said, "Let me speak to you gentlemen. Clear some things up."

"There aint nothing to clear up. You're a sick bastard," Reiben spat angrily.

"She told you I molested her didn't she?" he asked.

Reiben and Jackson exchanged a look as did the other members who knew what Harper had told them about her father.

He continued.

"Well I didn't. Never. I have-"

"That's a LIE!" Harper shouted from her place next to Weston.

"Shut up," Weston growled and elbowed her in the ribs.

She doubled over and Jackson, Reiben, Mellish, Wade and Upham almost turned and ran to go kick Weston's ass.

"I have six other children, all girls, and all of them will tell you the same thing. Harper is crazy. She is the second oldest and just tries to get attention wherever she goes.

"Shut up, SHUT UP! That's not true! They only think I'm crazy because you pay them off! You pay them to keep quiet!" Harper screamed.

Her face was contorted in anger and pain and she was straining so hard against the arm restraints, she was making her wrists bleed.

"Shut UP," Weston said hitting her in the back of the neck with the butt of his pistol.

She crumpled to the ground and lay there moaning and whimpering.

The squad was staring wide eyed at the scene unfolding before their eyes. Jackson had tears in his eyes. He was beginning to believe the woman that he loved was actually crazy.

"So you see," continued her father. "My daughter is crazy, and needs help. That is what I am here to do. Take my daughter home and get her the help she needs. I thank you all for watching over her while she was here."

He turned to Jackson.

"And to you. I'm sorry she got a hold of your heart son."

He put a hand on Jackson's shoulder who didn't shrug it off as Reiben thought he should.

"I'm not," Jackson answered.

Harper's father nodded to them and turned. He walked to a waiting line of cars. He got in the first one and the rest of the men got in the others.

"What we don't even get to say goodbye?" Reiben yelled.

Her father didn't seem to hear him, or didn't care.

Weston drug Harper to a POW hum-vee and opened the back.

"You believe me don't you?" she yelled to her squad.

"Of coarse we do!" Reiben yelled back. "Don't worry Lewis, we will get you back."

Harper seemed not to even hear Reiben.

"JACKSON!" she fought Weston hard as the sniper looked up.

"DO YOU BELIEVE ME?"

Jackson watched her speechless and in tears. Harper's mouth dropped open and she stopped fighting. She completely stopped and let Weston push her into the back of the hum-vee. He slammed the door, and went around to the front and got in.

The squad watched the cars leave and everything was silent. For a long time no one said anything until Reiben threw himself at Jackson.

"What is the matter with you, you fucking bastard! She just wanted you to say you believed her! You damn prick you couldn't even say that!"

Reiben was on top of Jackson landing fists to his face and chest but Mellish pulled him off eventually, although it was evident in his face, that he would have liked to do the same thing.

Jackson didn't move. He just laid there, sob's racking his body. Wade knelt next to him and helped him sit up.

"I'm mad at you too," he informed him as he examined a bruise forming on his temple.

He suddenly stood almost knocking Wade on his butt. Without any warning he began running in the direction they had just come. The squad glanced around at each other then at Miller. Who watched Jackson curiously then began to jog after him. The confused squad followed suit.

**_Well that was a plot twist wasnt it? hahha_**

**_if you liked it review! _**

**_well even if you didnt like it..._**

**_review! hahah_**


	25. Fall Into More Than Formation

**_Next chapter! hope you like it!_**

Jackson ran for what seemed like hours only to look at his watch and see it had only been a few minutes. His squad was right behind him when his feet struck packed earth. He knelt by the side of the road and waited as the squad gathered around him. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and tucked it in his shirt pocket."Captain permission to speak freely," Reiben said as Miller knelt along side him.

"You have never asked before. Why start now?" Miller asked rolling his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Bumpkin?"

Jackson gazed around at his comrades, tears still fresh in his eyes.

"Cap'n. Will you and Sarg stay with Upham. Here?" Jackson asked.

His eyes were hard and completely serious. Miller realized what was happening and said, "Jackson whatever you are planning on doing, I can't condone it.""I'm not doin' anything illegal sir," Jackson said glancing back down the road.

"If you plan on getting Harper out of that transport, it is illegal," Miller informed him.

Jackson glanced around and met Reiben's eyes. They were bright and said, 'If you are planning on that, I'm in.'

"I'm not sir, Jackson sighed.

Reiben's face turned cloudy, and Mellish glared at him. Miller nodded and pulled back into the bushes with Horvath and Upham. Jackson turned to Reiben, Mellish, and Wade, who all looked angry. Jackson looked hard at them then stepped into a trench alongside the road and nodded for them to follow. The three glanced at each other, but curiosity finally took over and they followed. It was hard to see what was in the ditch at night, so they stayed right on each others butts until car headlights came around a bend. Jackson dropped so the other three followed.

"Jesus Christ," Reiben hissed as the water in the bottom splashed in his face. "So uhh what are you thinkin' here? You gonna' stop the car with your bare hands?"

Jackson said nothing but waited for the car to rumble slowly along past them before he jumped from the ditch and swung up onto the back. Mellish, Reiben and Wade followed trotting along behind. Jackson pulled the small piece of paper from his shirt pocket and slid it between the doors, then jumped down and ran up to the driver side window.

"Stop the car," he hissed venomously tapping his side arm on the window.

Weston glanced over and stared at him in surprise.

"Stop the God damn car," Reiben said through the other window.

Weston looked terrified but he did.

"Get out," Jackson said.

He opened the door, but didn't have time to get out because Jackson dragged him from the vehicle by a fist full of his shirt. He shoved Weston up against the car by his neck and put his face inches from Weston's nose.

"I swear to my holy father in heaven. If her father is lyin' to us, you are the first one I am coming for. You can count on that."

Jackson squeezed until Weston was struggling for air, then he dropped him. He crumpled to the ground by the car.

"Now get goin' and don't you dare hurt Harper. I… will… kill… you. I don't give a damn what the army or God says about it."

Weston stood and jumped back in the car and drove off. Jackson let his hand drag along the side of the vehicle bringing tears to his eyes. His comrades watched his face as the truck pulled out of sight. Jackson sat right where he was in the road. Reiben was the first to walk to his side and gently place a hand on his shoulder. It was a complete turn around from his earlier anger toward the sniper. Jackson turned gray eyes on Reiben. The sniper's bottom lip was trembling.

"I love her," he whispered.

"I know you do," Reiben said staring hard into his friend's face.

"You want to know something else?" Wade asked walking up to Jackson and kneeling in front of him.

Jackson looked at the smallest member of their squad.

"She is crazy about you too."

Wade lightly punched Jackson on the chest and Mellish came up to the circle they had formed. He knelt next to Wade and slapped a hand on Jackson's shoulder. Wade leaned forward until his forehead was touching Jackson's. Mellish and Reiben did the same and the four friends, the four brothers, shared a moment of complete contentment with life, with each other, and with the god forsaken war in the middle of France. As Jackson cried, the other three did enough by just being there with him; for him and for a second, he was not afraid of anything. The men next to him would always be there, that he was sure of.

It seemed like they sat there in the middle of the road all night before Miller came and found them. He, Horvath, and Upham waited a long time before Miller spoke.

"Alright boys. Lets get going. We still have an objective."

The four of them looked up slowly and met the person across from them's eyes. Then they looked at Jackson.

"She is going to be fine buddy," Mellish said smiling and slapping Jackson's back.

"We are going to get her back, weather she is crazy or not," Reiben said.

"And she isn't crazy," Wade added. "You know that right?"

Jackson looked around at them."I want to," he said hardly above a whisper as he stood.

"Hey Bumpkin listen up. Your girl isn't suicidal. Why the hell would she come here if her family wasn't hurting her?" Reiben asked putting his hand on the back of Jackson's neck and shaking him.

Jackson nodded and thought about what Reiben had just said. Harper was and always would be his girl. If he had anything to say about it anyway. He then turned to Miller.

"Well lets go sir. We have a private to find right?"

"Right," Miller said smiling. "Fall in."

**HARPER'S POV**

She couldn't believe Jackson hadn't said anything. He just stood there with tears in his eyes. He didn't believe her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was silent. Five minutes into the ride, Harper noticed there were other women in the car with her.

"Hello," one of them said with a French accent. "My name is Lenora."

"Harper," she said blinking trying to rid the tears from her eyes. "Harper Lewis."

There were four other girls in the car with them and they all gasped.

"You are the General's daughter?"

"Who the hell is the General?"

"General Lewis," an American girl said. "He makes prisoner runs for the Germans. He collects any women he finds and brings them to German outposts so the German soldiers can-" but she stopped short of finishing her sentence.

Harper stared around at each face."They are going to rape us," the French girl finally finished. "And the messenger's get to keep two girls. One for the General and one for the man driving us."

"Stop calling him that," Harper said glumly looking out the window looking into the front of the cab. It was covered by black plastic. "He is not a General. I don't know how he got into the army, but he is not a General. He is nothing more than a cold hearted bastard. He is a-" but a sudden thump against the back door made Harper stop.

She was sitting closest to the door and if she listened hard she could hear the heavy footfalls of men being weighed down by their gear. Her heart started to race thinking of her squad then a piece of folded paper get pushed through the crack between the doors. She had no time to think about it however because she heard men's voices. Since Weston was the only one in the cab, that was odd. Suddenly her heart leapt at the sound of a voice with a Brooklyn accent to it. It was unmistakably Reiben. The southern voice that followed made her heart jump into her throat, and had her mouth been open, it would have exited her body all together.

One of the girls almost flew from her seat as the side of the van was shaken by something slamming against it. Harper could hear Jackson's voice, but what he said was inaudible. After a few seconds he yelled something and the door slammed and the car started up again.

"No," Harper whispered slowly as the vehicle began to move.

They were right there separated from her only by a thin sheet of aluminum, and she couldn't do anything about it.

One of the girls picked up the piece of paper while Harper was preoccupied and she now handed it to her. Since Harper's hands were captured behind her, the girl put the paper on her lap. It was hard to read in the dark, but once in a while dim light filtered through bullet holes in the top and sides of the car. The note was scrawled in coal. It said…

'_Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I have ever and will ever do. I will find you and bring you home._

_Jackson'_

**_Well personally i think this was my most well written chapter so far. idk. i feel like i got alot of emotion and stuff in it._**

**_tell me what you think! Especially with all the emotion i put into this chapter, i would love for you reviewers to tell me what you thought of this chapter especially._**

**_Ok thanks guys!_**


	26. The Elite Men of Easy

_**Alright I know most of the timeline, along with some other details don't add up so you don't have to tell me. **_

_**Hahaha thanks guys!**_

_**Also I am adding the men from the Easy company from the movie, Band Of Brothers in this chapter and probably until the end of this fanfic.**_

Harper gazed for a long time at the note before its words sunk in. Fresh tears stung her eyes, but they were not tears of sadness, or even because she was scared out of her mind.

"He loves me," she said quietly.

"What?" Lenore asked.

Harper looked up.

"He loves me," she said not bothering to raise her voice volume.

The women looked around at each other then back to Harper. She met all their eyes one by one then said, "My boys are going to come and get me, and I swear to you. We will find all of you and save you. Hell we will come storming it and tear down walls to save you."

The women continued to stare blankly at her, none of them really believing what she had to say. All but Lenore. She had a shadow of a smile on her face, and her eyes were soft. She at least believed in Harper. And Harper believed in the Rangers of the Charlie Company. Her men, her brothers would find her.

Days later, no one knew how many days, but days later the truck finally pulled to a stop, and car doors could be heard slamming all around them. Men were speaking German at the back of the truck, and worst of all, women's screams could be heard at regular intervals. The two women on either side of Harper scooted closer as the doors opened and bright light blinded them for a second.

"Get out," hissed Weston.

He seemed like he was in a particularly foul mood as he grabbed the closest girl by the arm and pulled her out of the car. She protested loudly in German, but Weston handed her off to an officer waiting and pulled the others out.

Harper came out last and blinked in the noonday sun. As her eyes adjusted she saw what she had always imagined a concentration camp would look like. There was a barbed wire fence that looked like it was about the size of a football field in each direction. The fences were eight to nine feet high with the tops curving inward so anyone climbing over would have a hard time getting out, and there were guard towers on every corner.

Weston led Harper and Lenore to a small building just outside the large gate to the compound. The others were dragged off to larger buildings where many of the screams were coming from. Harper tried to make eye contact with them before they disappeared inside, but they were gone. She glanced at Lenore who looked absolutely terrified.

The door opened for them and they were pushed inside. A German man who looked like he was in charge turned.

"These are the two we want," Weston said.

The man looked Lenore and Harper over and nodded then said, "How many did you get?"

"4 sir," Weston said.

"You're a sick bastard you know that?" Harper asked. "You fucking Kraut."

The German turned and walked up to her immediately. He looked at her for a long time, then pulled his fist back and punched her hard in the nose. Harper yelped and had it not been for Weston holding her arm, she would have fallen. She struggled to stay conscious, but darkness was beginning to crowd her vision. Blood was pouring from her nose as the German nodded to Weston. He turned and pulled Harper and Lenore out of the building, and after that, Harper blacked out.

**Back with the Boys**

It had been three days since Jackson had watched the truck holding the woman he loved drive off into the night, and he had made a vow to himself. He would not leave France without finding out what happened to her, and making sure she was ok.

"Hey bumpkin you with us?" Reiben asked.

Jackson looked up to see he was dragging his feet. He jogged back up to his spot flanking Miller.

"Yeah I'm here. Where are we? It seems like we have been in this damn field for hours.

"We have Jackson," Miller said.

He was about to continue when he held up a hand and dropped to his stomach. His squad followed and they waited as a small squad came out of the trees.

"They're Americans," Mellish whispered.

"Thunder!" Miller yelled.

The squad stopped and looked around and one of them yelled, "Flash!"

Miller and his squad stood and went to the other Americans. As they got closer Miller was surprised to see Lt. Colonel Anderson in the middle of the squad.

"Lt. Colonel," Miller said saluting the older man.

He glanced behind him to make sure his squad was doing the same. They had become lax when it came to saluting. They were.

"Captain Miller. Just the man I was looking for," Lt. Anderson said smiling at him.

"Why sir?" Miller asked surprised.

"Well I wouldn't have expected you to have heard. Ryan is home. Some men in the Easy company found him and heard that he was headed home. They got him back to a transport as fast as they could. Your mission is over. You and your team is being reassigned to the front along with the rest of the Charlie company."

Miller turned to his team. They had their heads bowed. They were all thinking of the man they had lost in search of Ryan. Anderson looked at their faces then took a quick headcount. His eyes were dark as the two missing hit him.

"So she didn't make it then," he said.

Miller looked up confused.

"Sir?"

"Lewis," Anderson said, face downcast.

Jackson's head shot up.

"Sir Harper isn't dead," Miller said slowly.

"Then where is she?" Anderson asked his brows knitting together.

The squad stared around at each other, worry creeping into their faces.

"Sir a General came to us and handed us transfer papers signed by you. They said she was transferred to the 101st airborne."

Anderson's mouth dropped open.

"Was it her father?"

Now it was the squad's turn for their mouths to fall open.

"Yes," Miller said slowly.

"Damn it," he hissed. "That scoundrel has been trying to get his hands on that girl since she came here."

Anderson had started walking without warning in the direction he had just come from. Miller followed with his team close on his heels.

"No one has been able to find him because he is working with the Germans. They have been protecting him so he would bring them women refugees."

The squad's thoughts shifted to the refugee camp they had sent Amrita to weeks before.

"They are despicable people," Anderson continued as he walked into a town.

As they entered a building and made their way to a radio where Anderson pulled he young man at the desk out of his chair, and sat down himself.

"I need the number for the leader of the Easy company. NOW!"

"Why Easy sir?" Jackson asked before he could stop himself.

"Fox, Dog and Easy are holding the front at Bastogne. Someone needs to stay and hold that line. Ill pull the Paratroopers of Easy and have them look for our missing Ranger. Everyone else can stay where they are, but just keep their eyes out for her."

Then Anderson turned to Miller.

"Find her Miller. Bring her home."

"Will do sir," Miller said as he saluted.

His squad did the same and they left the town. As they walked Jackson's mind was reeling. He had believed she was crazy. Why the hell had he believed that? Now she was back in her father's hands after all she had done to get away from him. She was taken that easily.

"Damn it!" he shouted suddenly making Upham jump away from him.

"Sorry fellas," he said quietly. "That was supposed to stay in my head."

Reiben looked back at him from his place on point.

"She is going to be fine Jackson. You heard Anderson. He is going to send the Paratroopers from Easy to help us," Upham said trying to ease the pain of the sharpshooter.

Jackson said nothing.

"Jackson I need your head here right now," Miller said. "We will find her."

**Easy Company**

"Major Winters! Major Winters sir!"

"Over here private," Winters yelled.

The young, skittish looking man darted over to him. He held a radio out to Winters who took it and looked at the kid.

"It is Lt. Col. Anderson sir."

Winters took the phone. "Lt. Col. Anderson? Hello sir I- Yes sir. Yes sir. Who is she? I mean what kind of importance does she have to- No sir I didn't. Of coarse sir. I will let the men know and have them move out by tonight. Yes sir. They will sir."

Winter's handed the phone back and told the kid to run up and find Captain Speirs.

"Tell him to get the Paratroopers from Easy company back here now."

The kid nodded and ran from the tent back onto the front. At the moment the kid made it to the front however, the German's began bombing the forest. The kid dove into a fox hole and happened to land right next to medic, Eugene Roe.

"You alright private?" Eugene asked.

"You know where Speirs is?"

"Toward the front I think, but I haven't seen him in awhile," Eugene answered.

"Major Winters wants all the Easy company Paratroopers back there right now," the kid informed him before he jumped out of the fox hole to find Speirs.

Eugene looked after him confused. The Germans were bombing, and now was the time Winters decided to call them all back? But who was he to disobey an order? So he jumped out of his fox hole and ran for the closest one, hoping to find a Paratrooper there. He did. He landed right on top of Guarnere.

"Hey watch it will yah?" he said pushing Eugene off him. "Oh sorry doc. Thought it was a recruit."

"Nah I'm not," he said. "I just got word that Winters wants us back there."

"What now?" asked Malarkey ducking as the fox hole next to them exploded.

"Yeah I guess. Some recruit fell into my fox hole and told me he was looking for Speirs and that Winters waned all the Paratroopers from Easy back to him."

"Damn and it was jut getting good too," Toye said as Lipton ran by with the rest of the Paratroopers.

"Come on boys. Winters needs us."

"Yeah we heard," Guarnere said getting up and slinging his pack on.

The men followed Lipton back to the Major's tent. Winters was sitting inside, warming himself by the fire. He walked outside when he saw them come up.

"Alright men listen up. I just got a call from Lt. Col. Anderson. He told me to pull my Paratroopers off the front line to go look for a German refugee camp of sorts. Apparently there are more than a few American women there who are being beaten and raped. It is not just American women though. The majority are French and German women. The Lt. says it is much like a concentration camp. Your objective is to find the camp and get those women to safety."

"Why the hell are they calling us to do that? We are the most elite squad around" Guarnere stated.

"I don't know. Just get it done. I need all of you back here as soon as you can be. You leave in ten minutes. Speirs, Lipton and Compton can I see you for a minute please?"

"Gather as much ammunition as you can boys," Lipton said to them as he entered Winter's tent.

"I don't know what the hell that man is thinking. The place Anderson told me to start looking is in the middle of German territory. How the hell he expects you to get in and out, especially coming out with more women than there are of you is beyond me, but I guess that's why we are elite right?"

Winters shook his head and said, "I have a transport vehicle waiting for you and the men. Please be careful."

For Winters letting his paratroopers leave without him was like watching a little piece of his sole leave him. These men were more his family than his own brothers had been, but that was the downfall of being a Major. You had to stay with your company. He knew they were in good hands with Speirs. He had seen the capability of the new CO many times before, no matter what the stories said about him. His men would be in good hands.

**_Alright tell me what you guys think! three different stories going on now!_**

**_it will soon be back to only two, then everyone will be back together again!_**

**_Remember to REVIEW!_**


	27. We are Coming

_Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

Harper was being shaken awake by someone for the hundredth time in two weeks. Before she opened her eyes, she prayed it was Jackson coming to save her, but when she looked it was Lenore.

"What happened?" Harper asked rubbing her forehead.

"You were fighting so they hit you over the head with the butt of a gun," Lenore said helping her friend sit up.

"Of coarse they did," Harper said rolling her eyes. "That makes what? I have been knocked unconscious twenty times with the butt of a gun, and ten times just cracking my head on walls and floors?"

"I counted twenty two with the gun and fourteen on the floor," Lenore said completely seriously.

"Whatever," Harper said dryly as she tried to stand.

Lenore pushed her down and nodded above her head. Her hands were chained to the wall.

"Great," Harper said testing the chains.

They held fast.

"They thought you were trying to hard to escape," Lenore informed her. Harper shrugged.

"They were right. Where are we?"

"In a cellar. The door is locked from the outside," Lenore said sitting cross-legged on a cot.

"Awesome," Harper said. "Well my boys will just have to work a little harder to find us is all."

She hadn't by a long shot given up on them. On Jackson. She had come to the simple conclusion that their love was something out of the story books, and nothing could keep that love apart. That was the only thing keeping her going despite the nightly visits by her father.

**Charlie Company Boys**

Miller's squad had gone back to the road where Jackson had confronted Weston. They began down that road and soon found themselves in German territory, so they were forced off the road.

"This is taking to long," Jackson said almost two weeks into the journey.

"I know Jackson, but remember its not just us looking for her. The Paratroopers from Easy are too. They are supposed to be the elite company," Miller said with a slight edge to his voice.

Reiben snorted.

"Elite my ass. They are just a bunch of farm boys who get a rush from jumping out of planes.""They are just as capable in battle as we are Reiben," Miller said.

"Yeah well elite may be stretching a little don't you think sir?" Mellish asked.

Miller smiled."Maybe a little," he said as it began to rain.

"Jesus Christ," Reiben exclaimed as the 'ping' 'ping' 'ping' got came faster and louder, and the wind picked up.

"However good they are, they had better find Harper alive," Wade said quietly."Damn right," Reiben agreed. "And another thing," he continued. "They are going to have to prove themselves elite to me before I trust them with my life, or any of your sorry asses.""Amen," Jackson agreed.

**Easy Company Boys**

"Hey Lipton. Where are we going?" Guarnere yelled up to the 2nd Lt."Right into the heart of German territory boys. We are going to be aided by a squad from Charlie company, except we don't know where they are. They are supposedly coming in on the other side through the woods, so we should meet them there if everything goes according to plan," Lipton answered.

"God damn. Charlie company?" Toye asked.

"Great isn't that company filled with idiots from the south?" Perconte asked.

"Well ill be damned. That there tractor has a motor!" Luz yelled impersonating a southern accent quite well.

"Hey watch it Luz. I'm from Bayou Chene, Louisiana," Doc Roe put in smiling. "Motors in our tractors made things hell of a lot easier."

The company laughed at their soft spoken medic. They traveled for awhile longer until they came to a hill but stopped before they crested it. Speirs stuck his head out the window and said, "Malarkey, Guarnere, see what's over that hill." "Yes sir," they said and jumped from the back of the truck just as it started to rain.

"Damn and I just washed this," Muck said referring to his dirty, battle torn uniform.

Malarkey and Guarnere didn't have to go far into the trees to see the large fenced in area at the bottom of the hill. They jogged back and Malarkey said, "Looks like our mission is over. We found the place, but there has got to be over 100 German's down there. Lots of them with snipers."

"Where the hell is Shifty when you need him," Perconte said massaging his temples.

"Damn. How we gonna' take them Captain?" Webster asked.

"Carefully," Speirs said. "Assemble on me."

Speirs got out of the car and the men followed making a group around him.

"Alright we need to get as close as we can and take as many Germans out as we can as quietly as we can. We have the surprise advantage here, and I would like to keep that for as long as possible.""Sir may I suggest something?" Hoobler asked.

"Go for it," Speirs said.

"What if we were to surround them then just start yelling and firing our weapons?" At first everyone thought it was a joke so they laughed and Speirs glared at him.

"No I'm being serious sir," Hoobler insisted.

"This had better by worth my time Cpl." Speirs growled.

"It is sir. If we manage to surround them and stay out of sight, we may be able to confuse them just enough as to were we can get in and kill them with no casualties of our own. We may be outnumbered, but we don't have to let them know that."

All eyes turned from Hoobler to Captain Speirs.

"You know Hoob. That's not a bad idea," Speirs said smiling at the young man. "Compton, Lipton, take a squad each around the perimeter of the compound, staying out of sight. Space out your men evenly and wait for my signal."

"Yes sir," both men said and they turned to assemble their squads.

When everyone was ready the moved out and after twenty minutes, Lipton's team was all the way around the back, and its men were evenly spaced around to meet up with Compton's and Speir's teams. Doc Roe was crouching behind a tree with Liebgott. While they waited for the signal Liebgott was shifting back and forth from his left to his right foot.

"How yah doin' Joseph?" Roe asked glancing at the young man.

"Can't yah hear those screams Doc?" Liebgott asked at the medic.

Roe sighed.

"Yes I can. I'm trying to tune them out."

"They are giving me the chills. How could those pigs hurt women?"

"Joe, don't think of yourself any better just because you are in a war with them," Roe cautioned.

Liebgott glared at him.

"I would never force myself on a woman. Ever. Even if I hadn't seen a woman in years, which I haven't. I would never hurt her." Roe nodded and said, "Good. Neither would I."

"None of our men would!" Liebgott insisted.

Roe turned serious eyes on him.

"Don't kid yourself Joe. There are many men in Easy who would take any chance they got with a woman they came across. Just because we are American's doesn't mean we are automatically better. There are plenty of horrible people back home. Hell there are plenty of horrible people in our ranks. The only reason you think differently is because none of the 101st Airborne would do this. All you have to do is make sure you do the right thing, and others will follow."

Liebgott's eyebrows knitted together and he was about to answer but someone from across the way fired their gun and began yelling. Shouts and gunfire began all the way around the compound. The German's down below turned and looked around them and then ran for cover. Women who were outside immediately dropped to the ground and curled into the fetal position.

Suddenly a whistle blew from across the compound.

"That's our signal," Roe said to Liebgott.

As one unit, the Paratroopers began closing in on the compounds.

"Hang on," Liebgott whispered to all the women in the valley. "We are coming."

_Thanks! Read and Review!_


	28. Persons Unknown

**_Hello! Another update! _**

**_Ok this chapter only featured the Easy company boys and Harper and Lenore, but the next chapter will feature the Charlie company boys too._**

**_Review!_**

Speirs had told Toye and Guarnere to stay behind by the truck and move into position from there.

"How many girls you think those damn Krauts have?" Guarnere asked.

Toye checked his ammunition then said, "looks big enough to hold 200. Maybe more. But who knows how many they have stuffed in there."

Guarnere's breath caught as a woman's scream echoed across the valley followed closely by a gunshot.

"Damn we have to go now. What is taking them so long?" Guarnere growled.

Toye set his rifle on a pile of rocks and set the sight over the German man in the closest watchtower. Guarnere did the same. If they both shot at him, he would go down for sure. They waited impatiently until they heard the first shout. They both pulled the trigger at the same time and the terrified German fell out a window, two new holes in his chest.

Two of the other three guards fell too, but someone missed the third. He ducked out of sight. Instead of running straight down the hill, Toy and Guarnere concentrated their fire on the last watchtower, so the sniper wouldn't pick anyone off.

"Hang on," Toye said stopping Guarnere's fire.

Toye repositioned himself and his rifle and waited. The sniper slowly peered over the edge of the window. The last thing he saw was Toye's bullet flying toward him.

"Nice shootin' Tex," Guarnere said impersonating a southern accent.

"You should leave the impersonating to Luz," Toye said slapping his friend on the back. "Come on, lets go rescue some ladies."

**Harper and Lenore**

Weston had Lenore pinned against a wall as he grunted and panted. Harper's father had been there ten minutes before and had hit her over the head before he left. She was unconscious and bloody against the other wall. She had talked back to him, so he had beat her until Lenore was sure her friend was dead, but the uneven rise and fall of Harper's chest told her otherwise. That's when she heard it. Gunfire and yelling from above.

Weston had heard it too. He stopped what he was doing and ran to the door, leaving Lenore to pull her dress back on and scream, "Help! Help us! Down here!"

She didn't have to wait long for her please to be answered. The door suddenly splintered and blew in. Two men in American uniforms with rifles in hands burst in. Weston threw his hands up and started yelling in German. Lenore could see he was trying not to let the American's see that he was an American, and she was not going to let him get away with it.

"He is an American!" she shouted.

Both men turned to look at her, which gave Weston the chance to run for the door. The taller, better looking soldier dove on him and managed to subdue him long enough for the other man to tie his wrists. The first man pulled Weston to his feet and drugh him back toward the door. The other man was drenched which made his raven black hair stick to his forehead. He tried to push it out of his eyes with the back of his hand as he took his helmet off. He took a step forward then stopped when he saw Harper. He looked at Lenore.

"Is she-"

"She is alive," Lenore said hugging her exposed shoulders.

The man turned to his comrade who was still trying to drag a struggling Weston out of the building.

"Hey Web, get Doc Roe!" he yelled.

Web nodded and finally pulled Weston out into the rain. The still nameless man came forward and reached out slowly to Lenore.

"My name is Frank Perconte. Are you aright?"

Lenore stood and held her torn dress around her frail body. She watched him with large, scared eyes as he came closer to her, hand outstretched. When he was finally close enough to touch her, he gently touched her shoulder. She flinched away from him but didn't run away. Frank pulled his hand away and put them both in the air.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you were ok," he said quietly.

Lenore looked at his long face, noting the growth of facial hair and the scar above his right eye causing his eyebrow to almost be cut in half.

"I have been here for almost a month. I have been raped more than one time a day every day. I have watched friends be killed because they weren't good enough, or they were fighting back. I have watched pregnant women get kicked or shot in the stomach to get rid of their unborn children. I have been known as nothing more than property. Nothing more than cattle to these men for so long I am beginning to believe it."

Perconte was staring at this woman who he didn't know, and he was afraid he had pulled the last straw. She might have gone crazy because he asked if she was ok, but then she continued talking.

"But the moment I saw the American flag on your vest, I knew we were going to be ok."

She took his face in her hands and kissed each cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

She leaned into his open arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Easy," he said putting his arms carefully around her small back.

Lenore knew she should have been scared to death in another man's arms, but as she breathed, taking in a musky odor mixed with sweat and dirt and blood, it was the most comforting thing she had smelled since she got there.

More people suddenly ran into the room and she pulled her head off his shoulder. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes."I'm Lenore," she said smiling timidly.

This was the first time she had been close to a man because she wanted to be. She looked at the new arrivals and noticed the white armband of one. He had a square jaw and rather large ears that stuck out from his head. They made him oddly attractive. His dark, wet hair contrasted oddly with his darker green eyes.

"She alright, Frank?" he asked on his way to the unconscious woman in the corner of the room.

"Yeah I think she will be alright," he said glancing down to the woman who's arm was folded against his chest. "She is the one you have to worry about, Roe," Perconte said nodding to the girl in the corner.

Roe went without another seconds hesitation. He knelt by the woman's side.

"What is her name?" he asked the room in general.

"Harper," Lenore said quietly from Perconte's arms.

"Harper, can you hear me?" Roe asked touching the girl's face. "Damn someone get these chains off her."

Four men Lenore hadn't seen before came in. One had a chubby face, much like that of a child. His face had no real definition as most men got as they aged. He was short and Perconte referred to him as 'Hoob.' The second man was about the same height, but looked older. His jaw was clenched and he was looking on the scene in front of him with hard eyes. Hoob elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Come on Luz. Snap out of it."

Luz blinked a few times and went to help the Doc. The other two men were already on the ground by Harper trying to pry the shackles off her wrists. One was taller than the others, and he looked to be the oldest. He was very handsome with light brown almost tinted a light orange in places hair, and bright green eyes that shone with anger. The other man looked young also. He had a wide face and his mouth seemed to fall open on its own. He looked worried and kept glancing at Doc Roe.

"Liebgott its not going to help her any if you keep staring at me," Roe said not looking up from Harper's face. "Get those damn shackles off her."

Liebgott came back to reality and shook his head. He knelt next to Luz and helped him carefully slide one end of his knife between the shackles and Harper's wrist.

"Careful with that boys," Roe warned. "I don't want to have to stop her from bleeding out."

Liebgott held her wrist back so there was a space for the knife. They finally managed to pry the metal far enough that they could slip her hand out. Malarkey and Hoob were not far behind. Both wrists were raw and cut up.

"Is that from you two?" asked Roe.

"Its from the shackles i think," Malarkey answered.

"Well wrap them up," Roe said.

When they were finished they laid Harper flat on the ground so Roe could better assess her injuries. He felt her neck for a pulse, which he found, then moved on to look for head injuries. Those he also found a lot of.

"God damn, how many times has this girl been hit over the head?" Roe asked.

"36," Lenore said.

The men glanced at her, as confused looks crossed their faces.

"We counted," Lenore said innocently.

Roe shook his head and looked back to Harper.

"Hey. Wake up!" he said loudly and shook her shoulders.

"Um Doc do you think that is a good idea? I mean-"

But he was abruptly cut off by Harper moaning.

**_Review! Thaks guys!_**


	29. Jackson

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Here is the next chapter!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

"Harper, come on rise and shine," Roe said gently shaking her.

Malarkey and Hoob were still working on the shackles. They had managed to pry one open far enough to get her hand through, but her wrist was raw and bloody.

"Wrap that up," said Roe.

Roe slid a hand behind her neck, preparing to lift her to a sitting position, but he stopped. Something clinked against his ring.

"What is it Roe?" Hoob asked when he stopped moving.

Roe didn't answer, but twisted her necklace around. There, shining in the dim light were two dog tags.

"She's a soldier," Malarkey said.

It wasn't a question. For thirty seconds they all stared at the tags, too surprised to move. Roe came out of the surprised trance. He brought the tags close to his eyes and read aloud.

"PFC Lewis, 2nd Battalion, Rangers, Charlie Company."

The men glanced around at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Hoob.

"Wake her up," Liebgott answered. "Come on soldier wake up."

Helightly slapped her face.

"Oww," she hissed, opening her eyes a little.

"There you go take it easy," Roe said helping her sit up.

He put a canteen to her lips. As soon as the water touched her lips, she greedily sucked at it.

"Slowly," Roe said, a small smile touching his lips.

He tipped the canteen back, but she followed it.

"Jesus, when was the last time you had a drink?" Luz asked helping Roe hold her up.

"About a week ago," Harper rasped.

Luz had only been joking, and had not expected to get such a depressing answer. He looked over Harper's head at Roe who still had a smile in his eyes, although his face was worried. Harper suddenly looked around for Lenore. She left Perconte's arms and crossed the room. She took Harper's hand.

"Lets get out of here," Harper said.

Lenore smiled and said," Its about time."

Harper abruptly tried to stand, but Roe and Luz caught her arms.

"Easy sol-" but the always awkward Hoob stopped himself mid word.

"You are allowed to call me soldier. I am one," Harper said addressing Hoob without looking at him.

She tried to pull out of Roe's hold, but he easily puller her back to the ground.

"Soldier or not, you need to take it easy."

Suddenly someone yelled from above them.

"Roe! Where is Doc Roe?"

Roe slapped Luz on the back."Get her out of here, but she does nothing on her own."

Roe dashed back up the stairs, but the heavy Cajun accent didn't go unnoticed by Harper or Lenore. They smiled at one another as Harper tried to get up again.

"Oh no," Luz said pulling one of her arms over his shoulder and puling his free arm around her waist. "Roe said you couldn't do this alone."

Harper grumbled, but let him hoist her up. Once standing, however, she was glad to have him to lean against. She hadn't stretched her legs properly for weeks.

"Take it easy," Luz said smiling as she almost fell backwards.

"So what's your name?" Harper asked him trying to stand on her own again.

"George Luz," he said shaking her hand.

"Harper Lewis," she said smiling.

"Well miss Lewis, lets get you and your friend out of here."

"I want my gun," Harper said turning Luz toward a staircase that led into the house above.

"Beg your pardon?" Luz asked.

Harper held up her dog tag.

"I'm a sniper. I want my Springfield back. Its in the house.

"I'll get it," Hoob said.

"I'll go with him," Liebgott offered.

"Don't hurt it!" Harper yelled after them.

The rest of them went outside. Lenore hid her eyes in Perconte's shoulder from the sun. Harper blinked and shielded her eyes with her hand. It had been months since she and Lenore were outside. Harper closed her eyes and breathed deep. The fresh hair stung her lungs and she coughed.

Luz laughed and patted her back.

"You alright? Fresh air takes a little getting used to."

He handed her his open canteen. After she finished coughing she took it and drank deeply. After draining the entire thing, she was able to stand on her own, though she could not make Luz leave her side no matter what she said or did. At that moment Hoob and Liebgott came out of the house with her rifle slung over Hoob's back. When they reached her, he handed it over and she smiled lovingly at it.

After carefully checking her rifle and realizing the Germans hadn't done anything horrible to it she put it over shoulder and followed the men toward the fence that enclosed the majority of the women.

"Hey Perconte why don't you take her back to camp? Get her cleaned up and some food," Malarkey suggested.

Perconte glanced down at Lenore who nodded. Hoob went with them.

"Hey send Toye and Guarnere down here. We are going to need some heavy lifters."

Perconte nodded and led Lenore away from the camp. She touched Harper's shoulder as she passed and Harper patted her hand.

"Ill come find you when I'm done her," Harper said.

Lenore nodded.

Malarkey said, "You know you have been through a lot soldier or not. You don't have to come with us."

Harper shook her head in a way she knew would have made Jackson laugh. The thought of the sniper almost made her break down right there.

"I need to see what was going on here. Weston and my father never let me out off the basement."

"Whoa hold up," Luz said. "Your father?"

"Yeah he is around her somewhere I'm sure. If you find him he will pretend to be a German to get out of death. Also if you find him, don't hurt him."

"What?" Malarkey asked surprised. "If he did this to you, you should want his head on a platter."

Harper was going to answer but she saw him being drug out of a truck.

"Hey Luz right?" Harper asked him.

"Yeah," Luz answered.

"Can I see your side arm?" Harper asked.

"Why. I-"

"Just give me your damn side arm," Harper said holding her hand out.

Luz glanced around at the guys, and handed Harper his side arm. She took it and stormed toward her father. Two older guys were holding him against the side of the truck while a big guy was getting women out of the back of the truck. Harper didn't really see any of them. This was the first time she had had any kind of power over her father, and she wasn't going to waste it.

She shouldered her way past a tall blond guy and grabbed her father by the back of the shirt. She tossed him to the ground and kicked him in the side. Speirs and Buck went to jump on her, but Luz and Malarkey stopped them.

Her father started up at her, his eyes hard and the smile she hated plastered on his face. She set her jaw and pulled the trigger until the magazine was empty. She kept pulling the trigger until someone's hand was on her arm. They took the gun from her then turned her to face them. It was Luz.

"You alright?" he asked.

Harper signed and nodded. She turned and looked at her father's corps.

"He deserved torture, but this. This was good."

Luz glanced around at his comrades just as someone shouted from the other side of the field at the trees. Harper was sure she heard her name so she turned to look. When she saw seven men standing against the tree line her heart almost leapt out of her chest. The tall sniper was easy to recognize standing between the B.A.R gunner and her brother. One word escaped her in a whisper no one could hear.

"Jackson."

**_Remember to Review!_**


End file.
